We can work it out
by Happy Chik
Summary: An alternative reaction to Mary Poppins leaving at the end of the film and how the children react and who they turn to for support.
1. SOS

**A/N: So this is the first fanfic I have written on Mary Poppins. I haven`t quite figured out the end result yet but it will concern Bert and Mary`s relationship. After watching the film and reading some of the books (I`m working my way through them at the moment) I figured the one person Jane and Michael would turn to, after Mary Poppins leaves is Bert. Anyway, that is enough from me for now. I hope that you enjoy reading this. Please let me know what you think. **

Two weeks after Mary Poppins had left NO. 17 Cherry Tree Lane, things had begun to dis-improve. Mr. Banks`s promotion in the bank had meant that he was leaving the house early and arriving home late. On the days when he would return early, he was usually snippy with Jane and Michael. As a direct result of the pressure he was faced with at work, he didn't spend any time with his kids. This led to their mother being anxious and quarrels with her husband. As well as this, Jane and Michael felt so isolated and lonely. Although they had one another, they missed Mary Poppins and the adventures she and Bert took them on.

They often wondered what had happened to Bert since they had not seen him since their nanny disappeared. One idea which Michael purported was that they left together. However, Jane maintained that was nonsense since they had seen him around before Mary Poppins arrived. As well as that, Jane believed that he wouldn`t abandon them or his duties. By chance as Jane and Michael were playing in the nursery, Jane spotted Bert outside the park, kneeling down on the pavement. Once she told Michael, they ran to the closet and got their coats and hats. As soon as they were ready to go outside, they hurried from the nursery and after checking that the coast was clear, they crept out the front door to speak to Bert.

Bert was working as a Screever; painting pictures on the pavement. Many people passed by admiring his work to which he politely acknowledged. He continued drawing until he heard the sound of his name and quickened footsteps. He looked up from his work and smiled widely as he saw them.

"Well, `ello Jane and Michael. I `avn`t seen you two for a while." Bert exclaimed as Jane and Michael stood in front of him.

"We could say the same about you, Bert. Where have you been?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Oh, well I have been `ere and about. I just didn`t have much time to do some drawings for a while so I thought I may as well take the opportunity today since I didn`t have anything else on." Bert explained smiling softly as he stood up, dusting himself down.

"Bert, do you know where Mary Poppins has gone? We need her back so badly."

"No, Jane I am afraid that I don`t. Mary Poppins tends to go wherever the wind takes her. I don't know where she is but I do know she has gone to someone who needs her." Bert answered smiling softly as he glanced down at the picture he was working on.

"We need her." Michael exclaimed flatly looking at Bert`s drawings. Bert looked at him anxiously.

"Oh, we really do Bert. Everything has gone so terribly wrong and we just don't know what we are going to do." Jane cried fearfully.

"Now, now don`t take on so. Whatever, the matter is I am sure it is not as bad as you think. Why don`t we sit over `ere and talk about it." Bert offered gently as he indicated to a bench outside the park.

"Now, tell me what has got you both so upset." Bert said as he sat in between both kids.

"Father got a promotion at the bank which has changed things so much at home."Jane explained sadly.

"In what way have things changed?" Bert asked curiously.

"He no longer seems to have time for us and he and mother argue a lot." Michael replied dejectedly.

"Well, maybe it is not my place to say but perhaps his promotion has put some strain on your father. I don't doubt for a minute `ow much he loves you both. That day when Mary Poppins left, I saw you all out `ere with the kite and it was a beautiful thing to see I must say. I know `ow tough it can be to try and fit in so I would advise you both to give your dad some time to find his feet in his new job. After all, his promotion I`m sure means that he `as extra work to do."

"I still say that we need Mary Poppins to come back and help us." Michael piped up.

"Well, that maybe so and if she thinks the same, she will return to you. For now though you `ave me and if you like we can have our own little jolly `oliday when I`m not too busy working." Bert suggested smiling brightly at the children who reciprocated.

"Oh really, Bert, do you mean that?" Jane asked happily. Bert beamed widely at her.

"Yeah, I don`t see why not. We may not be able to jump through drawings or create staircases out of smoke...but I am sure we can have some fun together." Bert replied smiling fondly at his recent memories of his oldest friend.

"You know Mary Poppins a long time, don`t you Bert?" Michael asked.

"All me life; we grew up together you see."

"Jane? Michael?" They and Bert looked around to see who called their names. As they turned to the right, they saw Mr. Banks who emerged from the park.

"I guess your father is home early today." Bert exclaimed as he and the kids got off the bench and walked towards him.

"That doesn't mean it's a good thing." Michael replied flatly.

"People can surprise you, Michael." Bert whispered as he and Jane stepped over Bert`s drawings.

"Oh, father you are home early. Why don't we go get our kite from the house and we can all go into the park?" Jane asked hopefully. Her father`s expression was stern.

"No, I don't think so or not today at least. Why aren't you and Michael at home anyway?" Mr. Banks asked crossly. Jane looked to Michael as they began explaining nervously. Bert then spoke up for them.

"Beggin` your pardon sir but I believe that may be my fault. You see Jane and Michael were on their way to the park when we got talking. I guess time just slipped away during our reminiscing of Mary Poppins." Mr. Banks started at the sound of that name. He eyed Bert fiercely as he said:

"Yes, Mary Poppins indeed. Well she caused my family a lot of pain by leaving the way she did. I mean has she no thought for anybody? Well, I learned my lesson and if that woman ever has the gall to show her face around here again, well she will very much regret it. Anyway, let`s get home, come on." Mr. Banks ushered his children onwards.

"Goodbye Jane and Michael. Perhaps I`ll tell ye that story the next time we meet."

"No, you most certainly will not! I don't want my children`s heads filled with anymore ridiculous nonsense than they already are." Mr. Banks retorted angrily as Bert looked at him dejectedly.

"OI! Banks! Young Bert was only trying to help. I believe that you owe him an apology." Admiral Boom shouted from his roof. As they looked up at the Admiral, he continued.

"It`s not because you have had a stressful day or that your promotion is affecting your mood that you can take things out on people who are trying to help." Mr. Banks turned to Bert.

"I apologise Bert for snapping at you. It`s been a long day." Mr. Banks explained, feeling humiliated by his neighbour`s address of him.

"It`s alrigh` gov. Think nothing of it." Bert replied politely, tipping his cap. Mr. Banks nodded as he ushered his children home.

"Goodbye Bert." Jane and Michael said as they waved and left with their father.

"Bye Jane and Michael, see you both soon." He replied smiling softly as he winked at them.

Once they had gone, Bert thanked the Admiral for coming to his defence. He then knelt down and finished off his drawings.

"We can`t be allowing the likes of him to be exercising his authority. We all know how much happier his children were with Mary Poppins here and he was too even if he won't admit it." The Admiral boomed at Bert. Bert looked up at him from his haunches and smiled brightly.

"Mary Poppins makes all of our lives better, Admiral."

"Aye, that she does and I have a feeling that it won`t be long before the winds change and she returns to you." Bert looked up at him perplexed

"It`s the kids that need her more so." Bert replied as he picked a piece of blue chalk.

"It`s amazing what you can see from a bird`s eye view Bert. I know how much she means to you and you to her. It`s time the truth were known. That is all I am going to say. I`ll leave you to finish your drawings." He saluted Bert as he went inside. Bert reciprocated his gesture as he returned to his work.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was short but I promise that the next one will a lot longer. Just so you know, I have my own ideas on how Bert and Mary left which I think is quite different to other stories which I have read so far. Bert gave you a hint when he said he has known Mary Poppins all his life. I do hope that you enjoyed reading it. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts. **


	2. Secrets and Revelations

**A/N: Thanks a million for your kind reviews. It means a great deal that you enjoyed reading the last chapter. I hope that you will like this one as much if not more so. To those of you who would like a Bert/Mary happy ever after ending...don`t go anywhere because it will happen, I promise. However, it may be another chapter before Mary Poppins will return. I`m thinking that perhaps Jane and Michael may help them FINALLY get it together but that`s still just an option I`m playing with. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, please. **

Unfortunately the next couple of days were raining, following recent events. This of course meant that Jane and Michael were confined in doors so there was no chance of them meeting Bert. However, on the third day they spotted him from their nursery window. He was across the road from their house re-painting the street lamps. As before, both children grabbed their coats from the closet and hurried outside. Upon approaching Bert, they heard him humming _his_ song. As his back was to them, he didn't see Jane and Michael smiling at one another before they began singing the following lines of the song.

_Chim Chiminee Chim Chiminee Chim Chim Cheree _

_When you`re with a sweep_

_You`re in glad company_

At this, Bert turned around and beamed brightly at them as he continued with the lyrics.

_Nowhere is there a more `appier crew_

Jane and Michael smiled widely back at Bert as he stood up, taking one hand from each and swinging their arms merrily as the three of them continued singing.

_Than them what sings chim chim cheree chim cheroo _

_Chim chiminee chim chim cheree chim cheroo _

The three of them laughed happily together as Bert hugged them lightly.

"It`s very nice to see you three together again. Tell me Michael, what plans have you got in mind for today?" Admiral Boom enquired from his roof. The three of them looked up as Michael answered him.

"We aren't sure yet. Maybe Bert will allow us to help him paint." Michael suggested with a mischievous smile. Bert and the Admiral laughed jovially as Bert replied:

"Well now that isn`t very likely Michael, not the way you are dressed. But I`ll tell you what, I will finish up this `ere lamp post and then we can all go to Mrs. Cory`s shop for sweets."

"Oh, yes, please Bert, but will you also tell us the story of how you and Mary Poppins met?"

"Now, that is a story worth hearing about, Jane." Admiral Boom exclaimed from his usual position. The three looked up at him as he nodded his head in response. Bert smiled lightly in return.

"Alrigh` you got a deal Jane. Just give me five minutes and I will be all yours." Jane smiled softly back at Bert as he gave the post its finishing touches. As he began gathering his things together Admiral Boom suggested he put them inside his gate where they would be secure. Bert gratefully accepted his offer. Once he had done this, he caught hold of Jane and Michael`s hands respectively as the three of them skipped to Mrs. Cory`s shop singing happily.

"Now there goes a man who deserves to have his own family. If only he would tell _her _how he really feels." Admiral Boom thought to himself as he watched Bert and the children until they were gone from view.

`Allo Mrs. Cory and `ow are you today?" Bert enquired smiling brightly as he entered the shop with Jane and Michael at his side.

"Oh, Bert! How lovely it is to see you again. I did wonder how you were since I didn't see you for some time." Mrs. Cory replied as she stepped away from the counter to greet her customers.

"Oh, you don`t `ave to worry about me. I`m doing fine. I just brought Jane and Michael `ere for some treats as promised." Bert looked down at them smiling warmly as they reciprocated. Mrs. Cory turned her attention to the children as she suggested they take a look around the shop and decide what they would like. As soon as they left, she focused her attention on Bert.

"I didn't know that those children were in your charge, Bert." She said gently, as she looked at them selecting various sweets.

"Oh, well they aren't really but you see what with Mary Poppins leaving as she did, they feel quite lonely without her." Bert explained. Mrs. Cory turned around to ensure they were out of ear shot before she continued.

"I see. I did think that their home environment had improved with Mary Poppins`s help. Has something changed?" Bert looked over at the children before answering Mrs. Cory.

"All I can say on that matter is that things seem to have taken a u-turn. I`m `opeful though that it will short lived; either things will improve naturally or Mary Poppins will return. I know that Jane and Michael would love her to."

"I`m sure that you would too Bert. You know that she has always spoken very highly of you." Mrs. Cory offered smiling softly at Bert. Bert, who sensed where this conversation might lead to, cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled before saying:

"Well, that is nice to `ear." Bert replied politely, not wanting the conversation to go any further. Fortunately for him, Jane and Michael had selected their items. As Bert reached inside his pocket to get out money in order to pay, Mrs Cory stopped him.

"Oh, come on now Mrs. Cory..."Bert exclaimed incredulously.

"Bert, I insist that there is no need. All I ask is that the three of you enjoy your time together as well as the treats and one other thing."

"What is that?" Bert asked.

"That you play your music for us very soon." Mrs. Cory replied smiling happily. Bert laughed lightly in response.

"That is a solid gold promise, Mrs. Cory." Bert answered with a bright smile. Mrs. Cory reciprocated lightly.

"Thank you very much for your generosity ma'm." Bert exclaimed as he tipped his cap.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Cory." Jane and Michael chimed in unison.

"Not at all; see you soon." Mrs. Cory responded as they left her shop.

"Oh, dear, how are _those two_ ever going to get together when neither of them will succumb to their true feelings? Something must be done and soon." Mrs. Cory mused once her customers had left.

Jane and Michael sat on a bench in the park with Bert as they divulged their treats. They all thought how generous it was of Mrs. Cory to allow them to have supplies of gingerbread and gum drops free of charge but agreed that the next time they would insist fervently on paying. After all, that is how she made a living. Once they had finished eating, Jane requested that Bert tell them the story he had promised to. Bert, who never would break a promise to anyone, agreed.

"As I said to you a few days ago, Mary Poppins and I `ave known each other all our lives. The way we `ave is as follows. My parents weren`t whatcha would call rich folk but they were `onest and `ard working. I guess that`s `ow come I don't have a huge desire for money meself. All I need is enough to get me buy. For many years me dad worked in the trade with his dad. Together they had their own chimney sweep business, which is where I learned all about them. After a few years things got a bit quiet, so me mam found work as a governess in a middle class family. Incidentally, me dad was hired as a butler for that same family. That family as I am sure ye can guess was Mr. and Mrs. Poppins who had a daughter called Mary." At this point Bert turned to his audience who looked at him in awe.

"I can tell by the reaction that neither of ye expected that."

"No, but please go on." Jane replied looking at Bert eagerly. Bert nodded his head as he continued.

"Well as Mary was the Poppins`s only child and I had no siblings either, it was easy for us to connect when we were growing up in the same `ouse and we were the same age. We always got on really well and became the best of friends. To this day, I regard Mary as me best pal. In a way I guess it was good thing that we did get on as kids because some things happened which we were glad to `ave one another for. When I was twelve me father passed away...hang on this is sort of gloomy stuff which ye don't want to `ere."

"No, we do, don`t we Michael?" Jane turned to her brother who nodded.

"Yes, we want to know everything Bert."

"All righ` well me mam was Mary`s governess as I said but after me dad died she really focused a lot on Mary and giving her the best education possible which she did. As a result, Mary did very well at her studies and grew up to be absolutely wonderful as you both know. That isn't all she did though. Me mam had some magical abilities which she passed on to me but she also saw that Mary had similar talents. So, she nurtured her and `elped her to use her magic properly. Maybe if she `adn't things would be different. Unfortunately, Mary`s parents were killed in an accident when she was sixteen and me own mam passed away when we were eighteen. During the last couple years me mam worked extra hard to enable Mary`s talents to flourish. I guess she saw `ow amazing she would be as a governess. However, once her parents died, Mary decided she wanted to help kids who needed extra attention, whose parents needed `elp in giving them affection; just as hers did. So far, I think she `as done an excellent job."

"Yes, I agree and I am sorry that there was so much sadness in your life. I never thought so because you are always so...happy." Jane explained sadly.

"Sad things `appen to everyone Jane. It doesn`t mean people need to be sad forever. Me parents but especially me mam taught me the importance of `appiness and `ow much better life can be if we smile." Bert replied with a grin which gave the children a sense of ease.

"Bert, you said that Mary Poppins wanted to help families with problems. Do you think that if things don`t improve at home that she will come back?" Michael asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't doubt for a minute that she would return Michael; but I know that I`d be `oping that things would improve."

"If Mary Poppins really is far away with another family who needs her, then we may need to wait a while." Jane explained flatly. Bert turned to them smiling mischievously.

"You two are lookin` at this all wrong you know? If you really want Mary Poppins to come back, then I`ll bet we can make her if we work together. Maybe if you both misbe`ave at `ome ,but nothing too serious mind you, and if we saw each other regularly then I`ll bet she would be back super quick."

"If we do that then you may get into trouble with Mary Poppins." Jane suggested which made Bert laugh lightly.

"I`m always in trouble with Mary Poppins. She can`t resist giving out to me but I know that it is done through love, as it is when she gives out to either of you." Bert replied smiling gently.

"So, you admit that you love her. When are you going to tell her then?" Michael asked with a cheeky smile. Bert smiled softly.

"Michael!" Jane cried, rounding her brother sternly.

"It`s all right Jane but that is a whole other story which will be reserved for another day. Come on I`ll take ye `ome before they send the police after ye and then I must get meself ready for a few chimney sweep jobs." Bert exclaimed as he rose up from the bench. Jane and Michael followed suit as they each caught one of Bert`s hands and smiled brightly up at him to which he reciprocated. They swiftly left the park together. Once outside the gates; Jane and Michael started singing the one song closely associated with Bert.

_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheree _

_A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be_

_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheroo_

_Good luck will rub off when he shakes hands with you _

They looked up at Bert who they heard laughing jovially.

"You know what? You two know the words better than I do meself." Jane and Michael laughed lightly as they crossed over in front of Admiral Boom`s house. This time they were completely oblivious to his presence as they began skipping and singing together.

_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheree_

_A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be_

_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheroo_

_Good luck will rub off when I shakes hands with you _

They arrived inside the gate of No. 17 as they sung the last line which was heard by Ellen and Mrs. Banks. As the children hurried up the steps to the front door, it swung open with their mother standing beside their housekeeper. The children started as they saw their mother`s anxious face.

"Oh, children, there you are! I was wondering where you had got to. I am so glad that you are home before your father or there would have been trouble." Mrs. Banks then turned to Bert who was climbing the steps in order to explain.

"I apologise for worrying you ma`m and `ad I known that you were, then I surely would `ave brought Jane and Michael `ome sooner."

"Oh, not at all sir. Once they enjoyed their day and are home safely, that is all that matters." Mrs. Banks responds dismissively as she ushers the children inside whereby Ellen removes their hats and coats.

"We spent the day with Bert, mother, and we had such a wonderful time." Jane explains smiling happily at Bert who returns it. Mrs. Banks looks suddenly at Bert.

"Oh, dear I do hope they didn't cause you any trouble. I am certain you had other things to do besides looking after Jane and Michael. There must be a way which I can repay you...Bert, is it?"

"Yes, Ma`m. Bert Alfred of No. 3 Oak Tree Lane." Bert replied as he tipped his cap.

"Oh, yes of course! You cleaned our chimney recently." Bert nodded smiling softly. "Well perhaps I could repay you by offering a regular position as our chimney sweep." Mrs. Banks suggested which elated the children who voiced their approval. Bert looked down at them amused.

"I thank you ma`m for your generous offer and I `appily accept. However, I would also appreciate spending time with Jane and Michael when none of us have important business to tend to. It`s just that we spent some time together with Mary Poppins and it would be nice to see them on occasion if you or your husband don`t object."

"Oh, I think that is a splendid idea. Come by anytime that is convenient, Mr. Alfred or shall I call you Bert?"

"Oh, Bert will be just fine. I shall see you two real soon and remember what we spoke about...don`t cause nobody `ere too much trouble." Bert winked at Jane and Michael before he left. They smiled at him before running over and hugging him. Jane kissed him on the cheek before running inside. Bert smiled fondly after her as he waved and bid goodbye to their mother. He then went to collect his items from Admiral Boom`s house. As he opened the gate, he was made aware of the owner`s presence. Bert tipped his cap to him as he thanked him again for his assistance.

"Nonsense! I hope that you enjoyed your day and that the children heard _all _of your story."

"They `eard all that was important to `ear." Bert replied gathering his paint and brushes.

"So, that means they don't know anything about your feeble attempt at proposing to her some years ago." Bert looked at him dejectedly.

"There weren`t no need for them to know nothing about that." He explained standing up carrying his things. Nonetheless Admiral Boom continued.

"Do you intend on ever telling Mary Poppins this or is it your plan to bottle your feelings up indefinitely?" Admiral Boom queried. Bert, who now had turned to go out the gate, frowned as he hung his head momentarily. He swallowed as he raised his head turning back to the Admiral.

"Beggin` your pardon Admiral, but I think that is my business." Bert replied politely, smiling lightly. Bert turned once again as he pulled back the gate to exit. He stopped outside, his back to the house as the Admiral called out after him in a softer tone of voice.

"I saw you with those children Bert. You treat them as though they are your own. Likewise I see how fond you and Mary Poppins are of one another. All I am saying is that if one of you doesn't make your feelings known, you both will very much regret it and no life is worth regrets." Bert nodded his head in comprehension and turned to face him for the last time.

"Thank you Admiral; I`ll keep it in mind." Bert replied pensively as he closed the gate behind him.

"See that you do. Good evening Bert." Admiral Boom stood stiffly as he saluted him.

"Good evening Admiral." Bert replied as he saluted him in return, and headed home deep in thought.

**A/N: Okay so what kind of thoughts are running through your head(s) right now? Shall I step in time or go fly a kite? ;) Seriously though I would be grateful beyond words to hear some thoughts. I do hope that you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter I`m thinking will consist of some flashbacks concerning both Bert`s attempted proposal and how his parents values affected both him and Mary Poppins. **


	3. Something is brewing

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. They were awesome, just like you! So far, there appears to be a good reception to this story which I am thrilled to bits about so I really hope it continues. Just another thing: I did try to separate different parts of this chapter, rather than having everything flowing into a long narrative so hopefully it worked. It didn't work last time so if it fails again, I would appreciate any tips on how to do so. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought. **

That night in the nursery, Michael lay awake in his bed thinking about the events of the past day. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Bert. However, there was something which he said that Michael could not erase from his mind. Even though it was late, he wanted to talk to his sister about it. As he sat up in his bed, he called out to her in a whispered tone.

"Jane? Jane, are you awake?" He heard her mumble so he called her again hoping to receive a clearer reaction.

"Jane, I need to talk to you. Are you awake?" Jane sighed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it Michael? I am trying to sleep." She replied irritated.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened today with Bert." Jane sat up in her bed as she turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow, to face her brother.

"What about Bert?" She asked curiously.

"Do you remember when he said that there was another story he was going to tell us about him and Mary Poppins after I asked him when he was going to tell her that he loves her?"

"Michael, that was highly improper for you to say to him. You had no right." Jane answered crossly.

"Yes, but at the time I was only joking but his reaction made it seem like there was more going on."

"Oh, Michael..." Jane cried as she turned away from her brother to go back to sleep.

"I`m being serious and if I am right...well don't you want to see him happy?"

"Yes, of course I do but does he seem unhappy to you?"

"No, but I`ll bet he would be a lot happier with Mary Poppins around."

"Yes, well she isn't is she? So instead of plotting some scheme, why don't we just stick to Bert`s plan? If what you are saying is true, then we can`t do anything until Mary Poppins is back so why don't we try to get her back here first."

"All right let`s do that. Goodnight Jane." Michael called as he slumped back down in his bed.

"Goodnight Michael." Jane retorted as she turned on her side and went to sleep.

That night in bed, Bert found it difficult to sleep. After many failed attempts he decided to get up and make some hot chocolate in the vain hope that that would knock him out. As he made his way to the kitchen, Bert thought through everything that had happened to him the day before. The ideas which Admiral Boom and Mrs. Cory implanted were circulating through his mind and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make it stop. Subsequently, he began thinking about the people he mentioned in his story to Jane and Michael. Although he missed his family, he always could rely on his fond memories of them to make him smile. As he sat down at his kitchen table with his cup of hot chocolate, he went back in time in his mind, to when he was a child and the memories he shared with his family rang through clearly.

_Joseph Alfred was kneeling down in front of his fireplace with his grandson by his side. Adjacent to him were the various brushes which he used to clean people`s chimneys. Bert was always fascinated by the inside of a chimney and dearly wished he could somehow fly up there and inspect it. _

"_You know something Bert? Chimneys are something that only people like you and me can appreciate."_

"_Why is that Granddad?" Bert asked as he looked at him intrigued._

"_Well, ya see Bert; a lot of people don` think that they are anything more than something which `olds fire to make `em warm. `Owever, if we look closely we can see `ow magical they really are."_

"_Magical?" Bert asked curiously._

"_Now, dad, don`t you go telling Bert `ere about the fascinating things about chimneys. Before ya know it, `e`ll be up there dancing about on roof tops." Bert and his granddad laughed as James entered the room. Bert ran over to greet his father who picked him up and hugged him. As he set his son back down on the ground, Bert looked up at his father and asked him the following:_

"_Dad, is it possible to fly up the chimney so we could dance on rooftops?" Joseph laughed jovially as he stood up whilst his son eyed Bert softly. He sat down on the sofa as he brought his son on to his lap._

"_Chimney sweeps Bert have got the advantage over many people. Although we may not be the richest of folk; we are the luckiest and if you really want something badly enough, you can `ave it son. All you got to do is to believe."He smiled warmly at his son who eyed him in awe._

_`ow are chimney sweeps the luckiest dad?" Bert asked his father. As he did, he in turn looked over at Joseph and they both smiled. Joseph approached them as he said:_

"_A chimney sweep Bert has always been known to be lucky. We aren't sure where the idea came from but I like to believe it's because we `ave no desire to be rich unlike other folk. All we want is to be `appy with what we do and you know what? I `ave yet to meet a sweep who can say they aren't `appy with what they do." _

"_We `ave our song and all; don`t we granddad?" Bert asked brightly._

"_Yeah, we sure do Bert; would you like to `ere it again?"Bert jumped off his father`s lap as he stood up beside Joseph. _

"_Oh, you bet I would!" Bert answered excitedly. Joseph indicated for his son to start._

_**Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheree**_

_**A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be**_

_**Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheroo**_

_**Good luck will rub off when I shakes `ands with you**_

_Bert`s mother entered the room upon hearing the commotion and she willingly became the person that her husband sang the following lines of the song to._

_**Or blow me a kiss**_

_**And that`s lucky too**_

_James beamed widely as his wife participated but it was short lived._

"_Alright, now that is quite enough of that. Bert, why aren't you in bed, love? It`s `alf an `our past your bedtime."_

"_I was learning all about chimney sweeps mom." Bert replied chirpily as he hugged his mother who embraced him while tossing his hair._

"_Well you can learn more about `em tomorrow. Now go on, say goodnight to your father and granddad."_

"_Alrigh` mom." Bert turned around and hugged his father and granddad goodnight. As he turned to leave the room his mother said that she and his father would be up in a few minutes. As he went upstairs, his guardians heard him singing that famous song._

As Bert sat there thinking over his hot chocolate, the memory of when his life began change sprang into his mind. He distinctly recalled the conversation he overheard between his parents and grandfather which followed his recent flashback. Initially, it created some tensions between his family because even though they were in essence poor, they had their pride and in particular his father. However, Bert had to admit that it was one of the best things which happened to him because he met _her._ She would become his best friend, his one true ally and the love of his life but that was the part he was fearful of owning. He knew how he felt; he even thought he knew how she felt. But thinking and saying are completely different. Nonetheless, there would come a time when both would need to claim ownership of their true feelings. It was just a question of finding the right time. Bert remained where he was as the memory rushed into his mind.

"_What you mean you got yourself a job as a governess?"_ _James asked his wife perplexed._

"_Just as I said James; `ave you got a problem with me working?" She asked fiercely._

"_No, it ain`t that Kat but it's just unexpected is all. I didn't even know you was looking for a job."_

"_Well, I wasn't. Not really James. But I bumped into Sally Harker earlier and she told me that there was a family by the name of Poppins looking for one for their daughter. Sally`s sister knows the Mrs. Poppins quite well so she put a word in for us and I am going up there to meet with `em tomorrow."_

"_Oh, I don't know about this at all Kat." James retorted as he began pacing the room with his hands in his pockets. This behaviour irritated his wife while Joseph looked on in concern._

"_Whatcha mean you don't know? What is there to know? We need the money, God knows the chimney sweep business isn't doing too well at the moment and we could do with some extra cash."_

"_I reckon the business will pick up again, soon. What do you reckon dad?" James asked as he stopped pacing, removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms across his chest. _

"_Oh, you know what James? I don't give a monkey`s toss about your reckoning. Our son needs new shoes and he is growing out of them clothes faster than blooming beanstalk. If I get the position with these Poppins people then I am going to take it, you hear? And if you don't like it well then tough on you. I would be working just as `ard and `onestly as the pair of you. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to check on our son. Are you coming or what?"_

"_Yeah, I`ll there in a minute." James answered dismissively as he unfolded his arms and sighed as he replaced them in his pockets momentarily. Kat left to go see to Bert while his father and grandfather had some final words._

"_Don`t be so `ard on her son. All she is trying to do is looking after __**her**__ son."_

"_She makes it seem as though I ain`t doing a good job on that score."_

"_Oh, don't be daft. She `as a point and you know it. The chimney sweep business ain`t what it used to be but it will pick again soon. In the meantime, you best do what is best for your family or you won`t ` ave one to provide for. Why don`t you go with her tomorrow, eh? If them folks can afford a governess then they could surely afford a butler or a gardener an` all."_

"_I`m a chimney sweep; it`s all I know dad."_

"_No, that ain`t true son. You are a jack of all trades, just like I taught you. Your job is to look after your boy and you do that by doing whatever is necessary. Now go on, go see your son`s alrigh`." _

"_`Ow come you ain`t asleep yet Bert?" Kat asked stepping into her son` room._

"_Oh, I was just about to mom, `onest."_

"_You know what I reckon? I reckon that you was listening to our conversation downstairs." Kat said smiling at her son as she pulled the quilt up under his chin. Bert looked at her apologetically. Kat rubbed her son`s cheek as she said: _

"_Oh, don`t worry about it, love. I`m not mad withcha. I just rather you didn't `ear nothing` til things were a bit more certain." She sat beside him on the bed as she pushed her fingers through his hair for a few seconds._

"_So, if you got this job, must we move?" Bert asked curiously._

"_I don't know sweet`eart but I will know more tomorrow soon as I go meet them. No matter what `appens, I don't want you worrying, you `ear?" She said placing one hand on his shoulder and rested the other on his chest._

"_Listen to your mother, Bert." James called from the doorway. Kat turned around as Bert looked to see his father approaching his bed and sitting on the end._

"_The only thing that you need to know son, is that your mother and I love you very much. So does your granddad. Anything we do, we do as a family and you got me word on that one mate." Bert nodded his head in comprehension._

"_Alrigh` now you get some sleep and we will see you in the morning." James stood up and kissed his son`s forehead. Kat followed her husband's suit. They walked to the doorway as they called out:_

"_Goodnight Bert"._

"_Goodnight mom, dad."_

After finishing his drink, Bert sauntered back to his room where he attempted to get some sleep.

The next morning at the Banks`s house, things were not going so well. Mr. Banks was in foul humour even though he denied it of course. The more often his wife asked him if he was ok, the more he snapped and assured her he was. Although Ellen and Mrs. Brill had adjusted to him snapping at them, the children had not. As Jane and Michael entered the dining room to wish their father a good morning, he turned on them unexpectedly.

"Do you know what you two need? A new nanny! I keep kicking myself when I think about how quickly I hired Mary Poppins. She was the worst thing that ever happened to this family." Jane and Michael looked at one another despondently which their mother picked up on.

"Now, George, don't you think that is going a bit too far?"

"No, I most certainly do not think so Winifred! Now, I am going to work and when I get back I expect to see a full page ad requesting a nanny. Good day to you all!" Mr. Banks swiftly left the table as he grabbed his hat from its stand and stormed out the door. As soon as he was gone Jane turned to her mother tearfully.

"Oh, mother you can`t advertise for a new nanny. You just can't!"

"We want Mary Poppins back!" Michael cried.

"Oh, dear...I know how much you are missing Mary Poppins children but the sad truth is that she is gone and you _do_ need a new nanny. We can`t simply wait to see if she returns because she may never..." At that the doorbell rang as Jane and Michael ran to the first step of the stairs in tears. Mrs. Banks was beside herself; unsure about how to settle her children. Ellen opened the door to find Bert standing there. As soon as Jane and Michael heard his voice, they ran to him immediately.

"Oh, Bert, it`s just awful. Just awful! We really need your help." Jane wailed.

"We just don't know what we are going to do now. Everything has gone so badly wrong." Michael exclaimed through tears. Bert looked at them both deeply concerned. He stepped inside the door as Ellen closed it, removed his cap and bent down to their level.

"Now, what is all this about? Whatever has got you two so upset?" He asked as they rested their heads against each of his shoulders and he embraced them tenderly. Jane continued sobbing as Bert rubbed her back. Ellen suggested that they go into the drawing room as Mrs. Banks echoed that idea. Bert stood up as she emerged from the drawing room.

"Oh, Bert thank goodness you are here. I just don't know what to do."

"What has brought all this on if you don't mind my ask ma`m?" Bert asked anxiously as he stepped closer to her with Jane and Michael clutching his hands.

"Oh, their father has told them he wants a new nanny advertised for by the end of the day but the children are adamant to have Mary Poppins and I just simply don't know how to calm them down." She answered looking at them dejectedly. Bert turned his attention from Mrs. Banks to the children. He looked back at Mrs. Banks as he asked:

"Do you mind if I talk to them for a few moments? I may be able to `elp."

"Oh, that would be wonderful Bert. I thank you." Mrs. Banks answered with relief. As she indicated for them to go into the drawing room, she and Ellen left for the kitchen.

Bert sat on the edge of the sofa with Jane and Michael on either side of him. After a couple of minutes they had calmed down enough for him to talk to. He offered them both his handkerchief which they gratefully accepted as they dried their eyes.

"So, your father thinks it`s best that ye have a new nanny, huh? Well, now I can`t say that I am too surprised at that. We always knew that could become a possibility, didn't we?" He asked turning to Jane and Michael. Both of them merely sniffed in response.

"Oh, come on now you two; don't be like that. I can`t `ave two of me best pals upset like this." He smiled gently down at them as he put an arm around each momentarily.

"We want Mary Poppins back so much Bert." Jane answered sadly. Bert put an arm around her as he brought her close to him.

"I know that Jane and nobody is saying that it won`t `appen. You just got to give your dad some time to let his mood blow over. He could have a completely different attitude by tonight." Bert suggested optimistically.

"What if he doesn't?" Michael asked gravely. Bert thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, if that is the case then it won`t impact on us too much now will it? I mean, the three of us can still `ave our jolly `olidays, can`t we?" Michael shrugged as Jane said "I suppose" limply as she stared at the floor. Bert started as he looked at them. He got off the sofa as he knelt down in front of them and looked at them seriously. They didn't realise that their mother and servants were watching them from the hall.

"Now, you two know that I won`t let nothing `appen to you, don't you?" They nodded.

"So, that also means that IF and that is a big if you two do get a new nanny, then she won`t stop us from `aving some fun. Ya never know; she may even like to join us. All you two need to remember is that your dad loves you even if he doesn't show it too well and he wanting a new nanny is him showing that. He wants someone to look after you when he isn't `ere to do it. Just give `im some time and he will come round, I guarantee it. In the meantime, we got each other and whenever Mary Poppins does show up again, we will be `ere waiting for her, won`t we?" He asked looking from Jane to Michael. Again, they nodded.

"A `eart of gold, that`s what ole Bert has. Isn`t that right Mrs. Brill?" Ellen asked smiling fondly at scene in front of her.

"Yes, he most certainly does. What a pity he and Mary Poppins never made a go of it." Mrs. Banks turned swiftly to her servants as she whispered.

"Do you mean to say that he and Mary Poppins..."

"Oh, it is as plain as day how they feel about each other. Of course nothing ever happened mind you but I hear that he planned on proposing to her some time ago but she left him. I don't think she knew mind you but oh, what a pity." Mrs. Brill answered. As she turned to go back to the kitchen, Mrs. Banks said:

"Do you think that she really would come back?"

"Mary Poppins goes where she is needed or at least that is what I hear. Is that right Ellen?"

"Oh, aye that's the word on the street." Mrs. Banks looked on pensively, taking in what her servants had to say. After a couple of moment's consideration she turned to them saying:

"I know how much the children want Mary Poppins back so perhaps if we can give it a bit more time."

"Do you really think the master would agree to that ma`m?" Mrs. Brill asked.

"Oh, you leave George to me. I know exactly what I am doing, if you will excuse me?" Ellen and Mrs. Brill nodded as they returned to their duties. Mrs. Banks remained outside the room for another moment before entering.

"Now, as much as I would love to stay `ere with you two, I best be moving along." Jane and Michael looked at Bert sadly. The last thing in the world he wanted to see was that etched on their faces. To Bert that was heart breaking.

"Well, per`aps we could go to the park and make sure that your kite is still in order. What ya reckon?" He asked with a bright smile. Jane and Michael looked up at him as they smiled happily back as they lunged at him, nearly knocking him on to his back. Bert laughed jovially as he embraced them. Mrs. Banks smiled fondly at the scene before her. She entered as Bert stood up after relinquishing the children.

"`Ow does 3:00 sound? I should be finished me work by then." The children voiced their acquiesce in unison.

"Oh, Bert that sounds absolutely marvellous! I can`t thank you enough for what you have done for Jane and Michael."

"It`s my pleasure ma`m." Bert replied smiling politely.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow tonight." Bert thought about it for a moment.

"No, I don't believe that I do. Is there something that you would like me to do?"

"Well I was wondering if you would mind looking after the children while Mr. Banks and I were out. If it will cause you problems, then I am sure Ellen wouldn't mind...it` just that I know how much the children like you. And of course we would pay you..."

"Mrs. Banks I would be `appy to look after Jane and Michael but I don't want a penny for doing so. Now, if money is the problem then I will `appily come clean your chimney but under no circumstance will I accept payment for looking after Jane and Michael." Mrs. Banks took a moment to think through Bert`s proposal before accepting it.

"I can see how much you love them Bert so under that regard I accept your condition. Perhaps Friday would be a good day for you?" Mrs. Banks enquired. Bert looked at her perplexed before realising what she meant. He smiled softly in understanding.

"Yes, ma`m I can be here Friday evening to clean the chimney." Mrs. Banks smiled appreciatively.

"Well, that is just wonderful Bert. Thank you again for your kindness to Jane and Michael. I`ll ensure that they are ready to go at 3:00. I just know how much they are looking forward to their outing with you today." Bert put his cap on as he smiled brightly and said:

"It works both ways ma`m. I shall see you later." Bert said brightly to the children who responded in a similar way. After one last exchange of smiles, Mrs. Banks and Bert parted ways.

Later in the park, Bert sat on a bench while Jane and Michael went to buy ice cream. As he sat there looking out at the beauty of the natural landscape, one thought entered into his mind. It was something which he hadn`t thought of for a while but yet it was ever present in his head. It was the day where Mary Poppins had told him she was leaving. This was the same day where Bert had planned on proposing to her but he never got the opportunity to even verbalise how he felt. Perhaps, this time he would finally do just that.

_As Bert sat opposite Mary in the restaurant where they were having dinner, he felt his stomach tighten and his palms became sweaty as the thought of what he was planning on doing became a reality. He couldn't keep his eyes off her though. To him, she was beautiful. Bert looked quite dapper as she told him. They were both twenty one years old at this time. After a pleasant dinner, Bert reached inside his black suit pocket as Mary caught hold of his other hand on the table. Bert looked at her immediately. He removed his hand from his pocket as he smiled softly at her to which she reciprocated. She lowered her eyes momentarily as Bert looked at her curiously._

"_Is there something the matter, Mary?" He enquired gently. Mary looked at him as she sat back in her chair, relinquishing his hand from hers. After another moment she answered him._

"_I suppose that it depends on your point of view." Bert looked at her perplexed. She smiled lightly at him as she said:_

"_I have made a decision about my life Bert and it wasn't an easy thing to do. However, I feel it is the right decision and I do hope that you will support me on it even if you feel that I am making a mistake." Bert folded his hands as he placed them under his chin._

"_What is it that you `ave decided on then?" He asked fearful of the answer._

"_I have decided to travel for a while." Mary answered flatly. Bert breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled brightly at her._

"_Well, that sounds like a great idea, Mary. `Ow long are you going for?"_

"_I don't know." Bert nodded because after all many people travel with no set plan on their duration._

"_Well, then where are you going?" Bert asked._

"_That depends on where I am needed, Bert."_

"_What?" Bert asked looking quite confused. Mary smiled softly at him. She took his hand as she said:_

"_Bert, do you remember what your mother told us about how we should find our own life because being happy is the most important thing in the world. She knew that I had these abilities that nobody else really has. You know how your parents were the only real parents I had and I loved them very dearly." Bert nodded in comprehension. He cleared his throat before looking at her again and asking:_

"_What are you getting at Mary?"_

"_Bert, I have decided to help families who are in need of it. Your mother suggested that I become a governess, remember? I need to leave in order to figure out who I am and where I belong. So much has happened to us both over the last few years but I don't want you to think that I am abandoning you."Although Bert wanted to say that she belonged here with him, he realised that it wasn't the right time because that is what he wanted. It was apparent to him that Mary needed to find her place in the world and if that wasn't with him, so be it. He would never ask her to stay if it wasn't going to make her happy. They were both young; they had plenty of time to figure out their own lives. At the back of his mind, Bert hoped that if he didn't hold her back that she would eventually freely choose to be with him, but it had to be her choice. For now, she needed time and that is exactly what he would give her._

"_I understand Mary. I guess it was easier for me to fit into my way of life because I had known since I was a kid what I wanted to do. If travelling is what will help you figure things out then you `ave me support and blessing. `Owever, I am going to miss you." Mary smiled warmly at her oldest and dearest friend as she said:_

"_And I will miss you too, Bert but I promise that I will be back. You are my best friend and I love you very dearly." Bert smiled softly._

"_I love you, Mary Poppins and I`ll be `ere waiting for you."_

"What`s this?" Bert asked as Jane and Michael came back with an ice cream for him. "I gave ye enough money for two remember?" He said smiling jovially at them.

"Yeah, but because you have been so wonderful to us lately, we just wanted to say thank you so Michael and I brought tuppence with us." Jane answered smiling between Bert and her brother. Bert smiled at the vanilla ice cream cone which Jane had given him. He then turned to them as he smilingly asked:

"Was that the famous tuppence which caused so much trouble recently?" Jane and Michael looked at one another with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. Bert leaned forward as he said:

"I`m not mad at you two I `ope you know. I was just asking but if you don`t want to answer then you don't have to." Jane then turned to face him as she replied:

"Mary Poppins taught us that it doesn't take much at all to show someone that you care. This is our way of showing that we care about you Bert." Bert smiled fondly at both children. Their sweetness filled his heart to capacity. It had been a long time since he had been acquainted with children as thoughtful as Jane and Michael and even though he didn't verbally admit it; spending time with them made his desire for his own family grow stronger than it ever had been before.

"You two are too much, you know that? There weren`t no need for you to do that but I am very grateful so thank you. `Owever, as soon as we are finished `ere, I need to take you two `ome."

"So long as we can fly the kite one more time." Bert laughed at Jane`s remark but agreed nonetheless.

After he dropped them off home with the promise of seeing them again the next day, something happened to him as he walked off the last step. He looked up at the sky. The blueness of it had suddenly become grey as the clouds began to disappear from sight. Bert smiled to himself as he continued looking up.

"The winds are changing...clouds are disappearing...as though they are expecting someone to return. I can`t be certain if I am a `undred percent right...but I feel what is to come...will come this very night." Bert smiled widely as he kept his focus for another minute. With that thought firmly set in his mind, he lowered his head as he made his way home happily thinking that he might see his best friend sooner than he thought.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? I hope that I didn't overdo the flashback sequences or anything else for that matter. I was just trying to build up the return of Mary Poppins which will happen in the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **


	4. Its about to begin

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter wasn't posted sooner guys. I had a few things going on lately but I hope it was worth the wait. This is the first time Mary Poppins will appear so I hope that I have done justice to the character so many of us love. Enjoy! : )**

The next day in Cherry Tree Lane, everything started out as normal. At 8am Admiral Boom sounded his canon which rocked every house in the vicinity; alerting them to the fact that the morning had arrived. By 9am, Mr. Banks was on his way to work. However, before he left, his wife had orders to post his advertisement in the newspaper, requesting a new nanny for the children. Subsequently, he reminded her of the charity ball which they were obligated to attend that evening. Therefore, he requested that she ensure his tuxedo was back from the cleaners on time. Whilst all this was going on inside number 17, there were some changes taking placing outside which were only noticed by Jane and Michael from their nursery window. The sky had been particularly grey all morning; not a single cloud to be seen anywhere. Although it wasn't particularly cold, there was a breeze blowing from far off in the distance. As they continued to watch from their position, they saw Bert emerging from the park wearing what they believed to be the most ridiculous yet hilarious style they had ever seen. From their angle, it would appear that he was _wearing_ a drum on his back which appeared to beat as he walked. As they opened the window to obtain a closer view, they could have sworn they saw a flute around his neck. Jane and Michael looked to one another quizzically as they decided they needed an up close shot of this.

Bert stood at the park entrance where he planned on performing this morning for anybody who cared to hear or even those that didn't. However, he knew from experience that his stylistic inventiveness tended to attract a few people at least. Because he enjoyed having fun and making people happy in his own charming way; he thought that today being the day that it was, was the perfect day to do just that. This was going to be the day where his best friend would return and he wanted to ensure he gave her the best welcome possible. As he stood there testing his various instruments, two people very close to his heart approached him.

"Bert, what are you doing?" Jane asked starring at him in complete shock. Bert looked at her as he brightly smiled.

"Good morning Jane and Michael and `ow are you today?"

"I think confused would be a good answer, Bert. Why have you so many instruments attached to you?" Michael asked quizzically.

"Oh, well ya see Michael, Jane, this is `ow I come to play music for people. I remember a while back I did this for a joke really but because I got such a good reaction, I continued to do so. Don`t ye like it?" He asked humorously. Jane`s head jolted up as she thought she had offended him.

"Oh, no of course we do Bert. We are just surprised because we haven't ever seen you like this." Bert smiled lightly

"Well, I tell ya what; if you two stick around then you will see `ow much fun we can `ave."

"What kind of songs do you sing?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I usually tend to make `em up according to whoever shows up. For example:

_Jane and Michael Banks graciously say thanks, _

_As the return of their nanny, makes `em smile like soldiers in their ranks_." Bert finished grinning as Jane and Michael laughed jovially.

"Do you really believe Mary Poppins will come back, Bert?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do Jane. In fact, I shouldn't be too surprised if it `appened today.

"How do you know?" Michael questioned curiously.

"Oh, well the winds `ave changed Michael and that is Mary Poppins`s signature." Bert answered as he looked down, ensuring his instruments were securely attached to him. On his shoulder was a horn which he would sound using his left cheek. As he tested it, he smiled brightly at the children who continued to watch him in awe. Out of his pocket he removed a harmonica which he clipped onto the collar of his shirt, for easy access. Slowly people started to gather around, including Mrs. Cory and Miss Lark with her dog Andrew. For a little more than a hour, Bert entertained the people that resided in and around Cherry Tree Lane. He danced whilst playing his various instruments, brought laughter as he sang creative songs and was generally entertaining in the eyes of Jane and Michael. However, as he neared the end of his performance, there was sudden powerful breeze which rushed through the lane. Most people there began to pull their coats tightly around them and slowly they began to depart until all that were left were Jane, Michael, Bert and Admiral Boom who was on top of his roof.

"I trust you remember what that sudden breeze suggests Bert." Admiral Boom called from his roof. Bert and the children turned to look up at him. Bert smiled softly as he answered.

"Yes, Admiral I most certainly do."

"Well then, be sure to set some things straight before it is too late."

"I`ll do me best, Sir." Bert replied politely smiling. The Admiral was about to retort when Jane and Michael drew their attention to the sky. An object was floating from the direction of their house. It appeared to be landing outside NO. 17 when it suddenly decided to change direction and come closer to where they were standing. As Jane and Michael grew excited at the prospect of seeing their nanny once more, Bert grew somewhat anxious. He removed his cap as he began to flatten down his hair. He then tugged at the collar of his shirt and coat, ensuring he looked as best as possible. Admiral Boom`s attention shifted between the sky and the ground as he observed both Bert`s actions and Mary Poppins`s return. After what felt like an eternity, the one person who everyone there had different feelings about finally landed at the edge of the footpath outside the park. As she closed down her black, parrot headed umbrella; she was greeted pleasantly by all. Jane and Michael immediately ran towards her but stopped short upon seeing her face. Her grave expression confirmed that she was not as happy to see them as they were.

"Oh, Mary Poppins we are so glad that you are back." Jane exclaimed excitedly.

"We really did miss you, you know?" Michael interjected jovially.

"Oh, yes I am sure that you did but I didn't expect to have to return here so soon. I cannot believe that things are as bad as they seem." Jane and Michael felt quite despondent. They had hoped that their nanny would be happy to see them on some level but instead, she was almost annoyed at the idea of returning. Bert picked up on this.

"Now, come on Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael are just kids after all. Give `em a break. They ain`t all bad you know?" Bert winked at them which helped to ease the tension and animosity offered by their nanny.

"Bert, I didn't mean Jane and Michael. I was inferring that their father and mother were responsible for such atrocities. It is good to see again, however." She remarked in a softer tone and facial expression. "Subsequently, I believe that you have been attending to them during my absence. Is that correct?" She asked with a hidden smile. Bert smiled widely at her which was impossible for her to object to. She always did love his smile and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't resist smiling both inside and out whenever she saw it.

"Oh, well I did me bit, you know? I mean somebody `ad to fill in while you were gone and we `ad fun, didn't we?" He asked jovially at the kids who voiced their enthusiasm. Mary Poppins smiled lightly at Bert as they held their gaze for a few seconds before she snapped back into an authorative mode.

"Well, I thank you Bert for all that you did but I think I need to get the children home now. Perhaps, we will see you later." Mary Poppins replied as she began ushering the children in the direction of their house when suddenly Jane piped up.

"Oh, yes you will Mary Poppins because Bert will coming to the house later. Won`t you Bert?" Bert smiled hesitantly as he tried to explain in a gibberish way when Mary Poppins asked what Jane meant.

"Mother and father are going out this evening and Bert was asked to look after us." Jane explained chirpily.

"Well, now that Mary Poppins is back, I don't think you will need me there." Jane and Michael cried despondently that they did.

"I would be most glad of the company Bert, if your plans have not changed and you can see how much the children would like you to be there." Mary Poppins interjected sensing that Bert felt awkward stepping on her toes so to speak. Bert nodded as he smiled lightly as he agreed to come, which excited the children. As Mary Poppins and the children turned to leave, Admiral Boom caught their attention.

"I welcome you back to Cherry Tree Lane Mary Poppins. It really wasn't the same without you." Mary Poppins smiled graciously as she looked up at him.

"That is very kind of you to say Admiral. I trust that you are well."

"Oh, very well indeed ma`m. You have a good day now."

"Thank you sir; Bert, we will see you this evening?" She checked turning around to face him.

"Yeah, I`ll be there around 7:00." Bert assured her smiling as she reciprocated.

"We will see you then. Come along children." After they bid goodbye to Bert, they followed Mary Poppins home.

Once they got home, they were warmly greeted by Ellen and Mrs. Banks.

"Oh, Mary Poppins we are so glad that you have returned." Mrs. Banks exclaimed with a sense of relief.

"I thank you ma`m for saying so but if you will excuse me, I shall set myself up once again in the nursery." As the children followed her to the stairs, their mother called out.

"How long do you expect to stay for this time?" Mary Poppins turned around on the first step to face her as she answered firmly:

"I will stay for as long as I am needed ma`m." The children hurried upstairs after their nanny gave them a simple hand gesture which indicated them to do so. Once they were out of ear shot, Ellen turned to her mistress saying:

"I suppose it is a good thing she is back but I can see she is as vague as ever."

"Yes, but I do hope when she leaves this time that she will at least say goodbye to the children. They were so hurt by her sudden departure."

"I wouldn't expect too much from her likes ma`m." Ellen retorted as Mrs. Banks turned to look at her suddenly. Ellen sensing that she should leave returned to the kitchen.

In the nursery, Mary Poppins began unpacking her carpet bag. As before, Jane and Michael watched her but this time they questioned her about things they shouldn't have.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye to us, Mary Poppins?" Jane enquired.

"Where did you go to after you left?" Michael asked.

"Did you really come back to help us or was there another reason?" Jane queried with Bert in mind which made her nanny stop what she was doing. As she looked at her, Jane immediately regretted her actions.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you both once and for all. I never explain anything. However, if you wish to be of assistance then you can make a start on the nursery. I shall be with you shortly. Spit spot." Jane and Michael obeyed their nanny as they slowly made their way back to their room. As she watched them leave, Mary Poppins started to wonder if their spending time with Bert during her absence had prompted such a question from Jane. Mary Poppins knew that she had always conducted herself in a very proper way. This thought re-assured her that nothing she did could have planted such an idea in the child`s head. Then there was Bert. Could he, would he have said something to them about their past relationship? Oh, surely not! After all, he was her best friend, her oldest friend whom she trusted more than anyone else. As a result, she knew that Bert would respect her privacy. Upon hearing her name being called from the nursery, Mary Poppins abandoned all thoughts as she went to assist the children.

Mr. Banks arrived home earlier than usual today. The reason for this was because his wife had called to tell him the news he had been dreading to hear. At 4:30 he arrived in the door of No. 17 looking rather disgruntled and muttering to himself which was somewhat out of character. As his wife went to greet him, he absentmindedly kissed her on the cheek as she scoured the stairs and hall with his eyes, looking for any signs of Mary Poppins. Within a few moments, she arrived back with the children. Mr. Banks turned and glared at her which made absolutely no impact on Mary Poppins whatsoever. Mrs. Banks brought the children into the kitchen with her, sensing that they didn't need to hear an altercation. Once they were gone, Mr. Banks rounded on their nanny.

"Well, I see you had the gall to return. After the way you left I would have thought you would have no such tenacity but I was wrong it seems. Are you going to account for your abominable behaviour?" Mary Poppins inhaled deeply. She removed her black straw hat and caressed the rim of it momentarily as Mr. Banks looked on. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his as she answered:

"Mr. Banks, I cannot expect you to understand my reasons for leaving but when I did, Jane and Michael were quite happy as were you I believe. However, it appears in a short time, all that changed so I am here to try and help with your family`s problems once again and this time whenever I leave, I expect that you will conduct yourself in the proper way. And that is all I am going to say on the matter." Mr. Banks looked at her horrified. _She_ was the one who left, yet she spoke to _him_ that way. How dare she? As Mary Poppins turned to leave for the stairs, Mr. Banks called her back. She slowly turned to face him as she waited for an explanation.

"Mrs. Banks and I are attending a charity ball this evening so I expect you to look after Jane and Michael in our absence. As you are here, I may as well profit from it in some way." He thought dismissively.

"As you wish Mr. Banks but I should inform you that the children already conveyed to me about tonight`s event. Furthermore, they explained that your wife had asked Bert to stay with them this evening and I think you should know that he will be here also. Have you got a problem with that?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, well I...I...no Mary Poppins I do not!"Mr. Banks retorted resentfully as he marched into the kitchen leaving Mary Poppins smirking on the stairs.

At 7:00 an expected ring at the door of No. 17 came. Ellen answered it as she welcomed Bert inside. Jane and Michael hurried downstairs upon hearing his voice.

"`Ello Jane and Michael." Bert greeted them with his infamous smile warmly.

"Mary Poppins said that we can stay up for an extra few minutes." Michael explained excitedly.

"Oh, did she now? Well, that was right there thoughtful of you Mary Poppins." Bert replied to Mary Poppins who was descending the stairs slowly.

"I like to think so. Why don't we all step into the drawing room?" Mary suggested as she led the way with Bert at the rear. Jane and Michael sat in between their guardians on the sofa as they excitedly began telling their nanny about their days with Bert while she was gone.

"We did miss you Mary Poppins but Bert was so wonderful. He really did make things so much better." Jane claimed looking between both adults. Bert smiled humbly not realising that his friend was watching him.

"I can quite easily believe that. I am glad that Bert was there for you both. I just hope that you didn't get into too much trouble."

"Oh, no of course not. All we really did was spend time in the park with the kite and have some of our own..." Jane turned to Michael smiling before she continued.

"Jolly `oliday." They laughed as Bert smiled widely at them.

"Did ya `ear that Mary Poppins? These two will `ave the cockney accent perfected in no time." Mary Poppins smiled softly as she playfully replied:

"That is what I am afraid of, Bert. Come on children, I think it's time that you were in bed. Say good night to Bert." Jane and Michael voiced their disappointment but obeyed nonetheless. Just before Mary Poppins stepped into the hall, she turned back to Bert as she said:

"I won`t be too long Bert. However, I do need to speak to you about something when I return." Jane and Michael who were at the stairs smiled to one another upon hearing this.

"Oh, take your time Mary Poppins. I`ll still be `ere." Bert replied smiling gently.

"Thank you Bert." She turned and marched to the children as she followed them upstairs.

Once Jane and Michael were settled in the nursery, Mary Poppins returned to Bert who remained in the drawing room. She saw him bent down in front of the fire place. To her, it appeared that he was examining the interior. She continued to watch him for another moment or two before clearing her throat in order to gain his attention. Bert turned his head around upon hearing her. He smiled pleasantly before standing up.

"I was uh, just checking `ow the floo was since I must come `ere tomorrow to do some work." Bert explained wiping his hands on the handkerchief which he removed from his pocket. Mary Poppins smiled softly at him as he replaced it in his pocket and looked at her.

"You don`t need to explain anything to me Bert, you know? Besides, I already knew you were expected here tomorrow because Jane and Michael informed me earlier, rather excitedly I might add." Bert beamed brightly back at her.

"They are quite fond of you Bert, not that I am surprised. You do have such a lovely way with making them feel at ease. It is quite endearing." Mary Poppins explained with a warm smile for her friend who chuckled as he moved closer to the couch where they were sitting earlier.

"I thank you for saying that but it was you that they missed while you were away you know? All I did was try me best to take their mind off your absence."

"Well whatever you did, it appears to have worked beautifully." She replied smiling as Bert reciprocated politely in response.

"Yeah, well enough about that, why don't we sit down and you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to." Bert replied in an effort to take the attention away from himself. Although he was quite charming, he was also very humble, which was a trait his friend admire greatly. As they resumed their seats, Mary Poppins poured them both more coffee before addressing the issue which she had been dreading all evening.

"Bert, what I have to tell you isn't easy. Quite frankly, I don't even know where to start."

"You know that you can tell me anything, Mary. So, just take your time. You have my full attention." Bert answered smiling warmly. She looked at him pleasantly before continuing.

"Well, Bert the truth is that the last time I was here, I began to realise just how chaotic my life had become. For the past ten years, I seem to be coming and going without any sense of stability and I must admit that it is starting to take its toll. I do enjoy my work so please don't get me wrong but it's just that ten years is a long time to be at this. Initially when I started, I didn't intend on continuing for the duration which I have been. Do you remember when I told you?" She asked suddenly turning to face him. Bert nodded his head as he swallowed some coffee and replaced both cup and saucer on the table in front of them.

"Yes, you said that you needed time to figure out what you wanted from life."

"I am so glad that you remembered because it makes what I have to say next so much easier."

"What is that then?" Bert enquired curiously. Mary sighed as she began flattening out her skirt. She didn't want to look at Bert while she spoke her mind.

"Bert, after I left the Banks`s initially, I made my way to Scotland to assist another family. They were quite lovely and very charming people. However, they did need to learn a few things which I like to believe has remained with them, unlike Mr. and Mrs. Banks. Anyway, while I was there, I assisted the children in their studies which isn't something that I normally do. So, before I left Mr. Hemingway asked if I would consider returning as the children's governess. I haven't given them a definitive answer yet because I wanted to speak to you about it first. Do you think I should accept his offer?" Bert looked at her deadpan. He was rather confused why she was asking his opinion on this matter since she never did before.

"Well, isn't that your choice to make Mary? I don't understand how my views could make a difference." He replied with a polite smile. At this, Mary turned to him looking rather anxious which started Bert for he had never seen her like this before.

"Bert, for the first time in ten years, I am unsure of what is right. As I was flying away from here, all I could think about was that once my next assignment was complete that that would be it. Now, I am just so confused and I find it absolutely despicable feeling this way."

"It`s only natural Mary. Everyone goes through dubious times in their lives once in a while." Bert offered with a light smile.

"Yes, but not me Bert. I don't even know why I am bothering with this nonsense because it's not your problem and as you correctly stated; it is my choice to make."

"Mary, I didn't say that to be dismissive you know? If it were up to me, I would like you to stay but I ain`t gonna ask you to do that unless it would make you `appy."

"You know what Bert? There is a large part of me that wants to come back home but after feeling useful for so long, I simply have no idea what I would do here."

"If you did stay, then I am sure you could find something to do. After all, you do `ave a lot to offer what with all of your experience. Per`aps you could remain `ere as Jane and Michael`s governess or as their nanny." Mary jolted her head to look at Bert.

"Bert, the point of my job was to help families resolve their problems. I just don't think I could be of any use if families lived harmoniously. Oh, I am sorry Bert. I am simply not used to feeling this way. I know it is something which I must work out for myself but I appreciate you listening to me. You are a good friend you know?" Mary Poppins reached and kissed Bert on the cheek. Bert smiled blandly in response.

"Yeah, and you are a good _friend _and all." Mary Poppins stood up as she walked to the other side of the room. She stopped once she got there. As she crossed her hands and placed her finger tips against her lips, she turned back to face Bert and brightly said:

"Do you know, I think that I will visit Uncle Albert tomorrow? When he isn't hysterical, he always has been a great advisor to me." She was completely oblivious to Bert`s last remark. Bert clapped his hands together as he stood up.

"I reckon that is a wonderful idea Mary Poppins but I also think that I should be getting on `ome now." Bert retorted with a sweet smile. Mary turned back to him as though she had snapped out of a trance. She smiled apologetically as she walked towards him.

"Mary Poppins?" Jane called as she entered the room with Michael beside her. Bert and Mary turned their attention on the children as Mary Poppins asked:

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

"We couldn't sleep so we thought that a glass of milk might help." Michael explained sheepishly.

"Oh, very well but then you are to back up to the nursery, do you understand?" Jane and Michael nodded as their nanny went to the kitchen. Bert smiled knowingly down at them.

"You know for once you may `ave fooled Mary Poppins, but not me." Jane and Michael looked at the floor feeling ashamed of their behaviour. Bert eyed them apologetically.

"Oh, come on now, you two know better than to think that I`m mad at ya." They looked up at him innocently. "`Ow much did you `ear?" Bert asked smirking.

"Enough to know that you didn't tell her the truth." Michael exclaimed despondently. Bert, signalled for Michael to lower his voice with two of his fingers. Jane and Michael looked behind them but nobody was there. Bert walked out into the hall as the children followed him. At least there they could keep an eye on things.

"It wasn't the right time Michael. You see, Mary Poppins has another job in mind once she is finished `ere but she ain`t sure that she will accept."

"You must make her stay with us Bert. We simply cannot lose her again." Jane cried fearfully.

"Jane, I ain`t gonna ask her to stay unless she wants to. It wouldn't be fair of me."

"It`s not fair that she keeps running away from you either Bert."

"That isn't it Jane..."

"Bert, before she leaves you _have _to tell her how much you love her." Michael explained. Mary Poppins had emerged from the kitchen without their knowledge but upon hearing Michael`s remark, she scurried back inside where she continued to listen.

"You promised that you would tell her about your proposal to her ten years ago. If she knows how much you love her, she would not leave."

"Alrigh` now you two need to let me `andle this my own way. If and only if the opportunity comes about will I tell her. If she decides that she wants to leave, then I ain`t gonna stop her and that is it."

"All right then here is your milk so off to bed, spit spot!" The children turned solemnly to Mary Poppins and then to Bert. They quickly ran and hugged him as he embraced them securely. He kissed them both on the head as they relinquished.

"Goodnight Bert." They called taking their milk from their nanny.

"Goodnight Jane and Michael." They went upstairs. Once they had Mary Poppins holding on to the end of the banister looked to Bert smiling as he reciprocated.

"Good night Mary Poppins."

"Good night Bert." With one last smile, he turned and opened the door as he left.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much with my portrayal of Mary Poppins. Let me know your thoughts please. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. : ) **


	5. Conspiracy

**A/N: Once again I offer my apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you once again for your kind reviews. They were greatly appreciated. : ) I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter just as much. Let me know either way. : )**

The next day Mary Poppins paid her Uncle Albert a visit as planned. To her great surprise she found him in his living room sitting calmly by a fire with tea and cakes already laid out on the table. He stood up as his niece entered the room, looking quite aghast.

"I suspect that you expected to find me up on the ceiling behaving like a hyena Mary."

"Well, yes, quite frankly I did, Uncle Albert." He nodded in understanding as he stepped forwards, took her hand and directed her to the table where he sat her down at the seat beside him. As she began removing her hat, coat and gloves, she eyed her uncle quizzically as he stared at her disconcertingly. When she had finished she spoke to him.

"Uncle Albert, why do you stare at me so? You know it is quite ignorant to behave in such a way, no matter who is in your company."

"Oh, I am sorry my dear. I had not intended to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just thinking about all the problems running through your pretty head." Mary Poppins started at his remark. "Tea?" He asked as he held the teapot above her cup. She politely accepted as he began to pour.

"Uncle Albert, I am afraid I don't have the faintest idea what you are inferring with your last remark. Would you care to explain it to me please?" She asked as she poured milk into her cup.

"Oh, well I thought that would have been obvious Mary. You have returned to help the Banks family with their domestic problems once again. However, whilst you were away you were offered a very tempting proposition that would I am sure make you a very wealthy young woman. Notwithstanding the relevance of this; you are uncertain about accepting because of a certain young man who you have been running away from for ten years." Uncle Albert smiled widely as he took a sup of tea. His niece wasn't impressed. She had always known that her uncle was knowledgeable but this amount of it terrified her. Nevertheless, she continued to act ignorant as she politely said:

"Oh, really Uncle Albert, I think that you have been spending too much time up on that ceiling. What utter nonsense!"

"Oh, is that so? Tell me my dear, were you or were you not offered a position as a governess to a wealthy family in Scotland?" As Mary Poppins replaced her cup on her saucer she turned to her uncle saying:

"Yes, and that is what I wanted to talk to you about today. I am not sure if it is a good idea or not. What do you think?"

"I think that is your decision to make, Mary."

"Oh, that is exactly what Bert told me last night! Why, is it so impossible for someone to give me a straight answer?" Mary asked feeling hot as she stood up and walked towards the window behind the table. As she looked outside her uncle spoke to her.

"Mary, are you going to tell me what is really bothering you or am I supposed to guess?"

"You couldn't possibly if you tried." Mary answered flatly.

"Well, if I may surmise; I believe that you are battling with something much more terrifying to you than it is to most people."

"And what is that?" She asked still starring outside.

"How you really feel about Bert which is the same way you have felt since you were sixteen. You can`t keep running my dear. Eventually you are going to have to face up to your real feelings for him." Mary turned to face her uncle, arms folded across her chest but her eyes offered a sadness which she rarely displayed.

"Come and sit down Mary and tell me what has really brought you here." After one last look through the window, Mary Poppins returned to the table beside her uncle.

"Last night I was looking after Jane and Michael while their parents were out. During my recent absence, Bert and the children had become quite close and so Mrs. Banks had requested that Bert look after them last night, before I returned. So, due to the children`s affection for him, Bert was also in the house last night and we were talking about Scotland. He said that he wouldn't ask me to stay unless it would make me happy and I can`t help but feel that I could be happy here...with him. But I am just so confused Uncle Albert because helping families has been my life for ten years."

"Have you asked yourself why you started doing that? We both know it is on account of Bert. You ran away just before he was about to propose and I know you knew that was coming."

"How did you know about it?"

"Bert asked my permission for your hand in marriage. I was delighted that such a good, kind man was going to be there to look after my niece. Ten years is a long time to wait Mary but he has waited. However, you cannot expect him to wait another one, let alone ten. I know how terrified you are but, is the fear really worth all the misery you are causing to both of you? You have to stop running at some point, so why not now? I am having a dinner party here tomorrow night so why don't you come along with Bert? It will give both of you the opportunity to talk without any kids being around. If nothing else, think of it as a night out with a friend and then there are no obligations, only to have some fun. What do you say?"

"I don't know Uncle Albert..."Mary answered pensively.

"Well, it will be a very small gathering and I expect people here from 7:30 onwards. It would mean the world to me if you came with or without Bert."

"I will let you know in the morning. I must go now though but I thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, not at all my dear. You know that you are always welcome. Why don't you bring the children to see me soon? We did have such a jolly time before."

"Yes, I remember that day." Mary Poppins commented as she fastened her coat and replaced her hat and gloves. She bid her Uncle goodbye as she left. Once she had, Miss Persimmon entered the room as she looked at her master eagerly.

"It is all set ma`m. My niece will be here tomorrow night with Bert I am sure of it."

"I do hope that your plan will work Mr. Albert."

"Oh, I know it will. Those two have been destined for one another for many years now and it is time that something was done about it."

Back at NO. 17 Cherry Tree Lane, Bert had arrived to clean out the fire place in the drawing room. As Ellen assisted him in covering the furniture, Jane and Michael galloped down the stairs and into the room. They ran to Bert excitedly as they hugged him around the waist; almost knocking him off balance.

"Alrigh` take it easy you two. I`m a bit dirty today so be careful not to get your clothes all smudged." Bert said in good humour. Ellen looked on smiling. As they relinquished Bert, Ellen asked:

"Shall I take the children away while you do your work?" Bert jolted his head in her direction as he looked at her gravely.

"Oh, no I don't `ave a problem with `em being `ere. The only thing is we won`t be going up any chimneys today." Bert replied smiling warmly at Jane and Michael who reciprocated.

"Well, I`ll be in the kitchen if you do need anything." Ellen commented before leaving.

"I appreciate that Ellen, thank you." Bert called out.

"Are we really not going up the chimney Bert?" Jane asked innocently. Bert laughed jovially as he replied:

"I`m afraid that we can`t today Jane. I `ave another job to get to after this and then tonight some of my buddies are coming over to play cards." Jane and Michael`s faces fell a little as Bert began preparing to start the job. He removed his selection of brushes from their kit and then placed a white cloth at the hearth where he would be kneeling. Once he removed his coat and placed it on the arm chair with his cap, he was all set. As he knelt down at the fireplace, he looked up the chimney as he inspected it. He placed one of his hands, palm up, which gained Michael`s attention in particular.

"What are you doing Bert?" He asked curiously. Bert removed his hand as he sat back on his heels and turned to face Michael with a light smile.

"I was checking for a draught which may cause the chimney to smoke and if that `appened then there wouldn't be much use in a fire."

"Michael, why must you ask Bert ridiculous questions? Can`t you just observe him quietly?"

"Now, Jane, `ow else do you expect your brother to learn the chimney sweep business if he doesn't ask questions?" Bert replied smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Bert maybe you could teach me!" Michael suggested excitedly.

"I`d be `appy to Michael but for now why don't ya just observe and ask questions if ya need to." Michael nodded in agreement as Jane rolled her eyes. For the next thirty minutes or so that is exactly what Michael did. Bert had all the patience in the world with him, even when his sister didn't. As a result, she was happy to be called away by Ellen but Michael was somewhat despondent. However, Bert assured him that he would answer any questions which he thought of whenever he thought of them. Soon after the children left, Mary Poppins arrived to the sound of Bert whistling _his_ song. She smiled as she stepped into the room, removing her hat and gloves. As she stepped closer to Bert she called out:

"I half expected to find your two biggest patrons beside you or half way up a chimney by now." Bert smiled as removed his broom from the floo.

"`Ow do you know that they aren't Mary Poppins?" Bert asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh, well I can only assume such an idea to be preposterous since you are here working and whistling chim chim cheree."

"So, that was my give away." Bert replied humorously.

"I`m afraid so. How are you today Bert?" Mary asked pleasantly. Bert stood up as he wiped his hands on his handkerchief.

"I can`t complain and `ow about you?" He enquired smilingly.

"I`m well but I do have something to ask you." Bert nodded as he replaced his handkerchief in his pocket.

`Ow may I be of service?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Well, Uncle Albert has requested that you and I join him for dinner tomorrow night. It seems that he is having a small gathering and would like you to attend. Of course, I understand if you cannot make it Bert as will my uncle but..."Bert held up one of his hands to stop her from talking as Mary looked at him apologetically.

"You can tell Uncle Albert that I graciously accept his invitation. Now, what time did he say we are to be there at? I assume we will be eating at `is `ouse."

"Oh, yes we will be eating at his house and he said that he expected people by 7:30. Does that suit you?"

"That will be fine with me. Shall I call for you `ere at 7:20?" Bert asked as Mary Poppins looked at him in shock.

"Oh, well I had not thought of that. If you wish to, then I expect it will be all right." Bert laughed lightly before bending down to re-assemble his brushes. As Mary Poppins looked on she began thinking of how lucky she was to have someone like Bert in her life. He was caring, sweet, gentle, and incredibly loyal and he could always make her laugh. Even when she should be mad at him; she often found herself laughing inside. Also, she was conscious of how benevolent he was, not just to her but to everyone he knew and met. She never heard him speaking ill of anyone, or at least nobody who was un-deserving of such thoughts. Subsequently, his relationship with Jane and Michael was incredibly endearing and made her think of the fantastic father he would be one day. Suddenly, she stopped herself from thinking because those thoughts were the precise thoughts which terrified her many years ago. Her Uncle Albert was right in his estimation; she had to face up to her real feelings for Bert before it was too late. The sight of Bert`s hand waving in front of her drew her back to reality. She looked at him smiling brightly at her and couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I`m sorry Bert, I was many miles away."

"Yes, you were but I just `ope that it wasn't Scotland." Mary smiled at his humour as he began to remove the cloth which covered the furniture.

"No, I haven't reached a final decision on that one yet Bert, but there is a good chance that I won`t go."

"Oh, yeah? What has influenced this decision, may I ask?" Bert asked brightly.

"Oh, just something my Uncle Alert said about settling down...I still have a couple weeks to decide either way so I won`t rush into anything."

"That is a good idea. Anyways, I must be going now – another job to do so I will see you `ere at 7:20 tomorrow evening."

"Yes, that will be fine. I`ll walk you to the door." As they walked out to the hall door, Jane and Michael were spying on them from the kitchen.

"Alrigh` well, I will see you tomorrow evening, Mary Poppins." Jane and Michael smiled at one another excitedly.

"Yes, you will Bert. Enjoy your evening." As the kitchen door swayed, Bert knew who was behind it. Mary Poppins had her back to it so she didn't suspect a thing.

"Say goodbye to Jane and Michael for me won`t you?" Bert asked smilingly.

"Yes, of course, good evening Bert." Mary Poppins said as she opened the door for him.

"Good evening Mary Poppins." Bert replied, tipping his cap as he went on his way.

At 7:20 Bert arrived at the door of No.17 Cherry Tree Lane. Ellen opened it as Mary Poppins descended the stairs in a 3/4 length fawn chiffon dress. Bert stepped in wearing a black suit, white shirt and a blue tie. Mary Poppins smiled to herself as Bert stared at her mesmerised. As she reached the last step, Ellen excused herself as Bert stepped closer to his friend.

"Mary Poppins, you look sensational." She flushed a little at Bert who smiled brightly at her.

"Well you look perfectly handsome, Bert." Bert smiled proudly at her as he straightened his tie.

"That is a mighty `igh compliment coming from you and so I thank you." He answered clapping his heels together as he offered her his arm as she graciously descended the final step. As they walked to the door, Bert opened it as he allowed Mary Poppins to step out ahead of him.

"Oh, what a lovely couple they make. I do hope that tonight they will have the opportunity of making things official." Ellen remarked, peeking from the kitchen.

"You know how stubborn and proper that Mary Poppins can be, Ellen. I wouldn't hope for too much too soon."

"Well, I`ll tell ya what Mrs. Brill, if she don't get her act together real soon, that Bert will be snapped up a lot quicker than she can fly away." Mrs. Brill nodded as Bert closed the door behind them.

"Come on, let`s finish cleaning up in here and we can hear all about the excitement afterwards."

As they arrived at Uncle Albert`s, Mary and Bert were surprised to find that they were the only ones there. They were greeted by his butler Francis who escorted them to the dining room. Upon entering the room, they saw before them a table lit by candle light and set only for two people. Mary and Bert turned to one another instantaneously as they eyed one another incredulously. As Francis invited them to sit at the table, Mary and Bert obliged cautiously.

"Francis, I am sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering when Uncle Albert and the other guests would be arriving." Mary questioned as she sat on the seat which Francis pulled out for her. As he pushed it to the table he replied:

"I`m afraid I don't know Miss Poppins. The only instructions which I received from Master Albert were to look after you both since you would be here for dinner this evening." Bert smiled behind his hand as Francis placed a napkin on his lap and poured them a glass of water each from the glass jug on the table. Mary looked at him in utter confusion as Bert shrugged it off.

"The dinner prepared this evening has been cream of potato and leek soup to start with. This will be followed by a fillet of a salmon with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables and for desert; apple crumble with whipped cream. If you require anything then please call me." He bowed as he left the room.

"Well, this is most peculiar. I just don't know what to make of this." Mary Poppins thought aloud. Bert laughed lightly in response which earned Mary` s attention.

"Oh, come on now Mary, `ow can you not laugh at this. It is clearly a set up."

"A set up? Oh, no Bert I am sure that you are mistaken. My Uncle Albert would never..."

"Are you sure about that?" Bert asked quizzically. Mary looked at him pensively before looking away. Would her uncle pull such a stunt as this just to get her to realise her real feelings for Bert? She really couldn't say. Instead of trying to decipher the meaning behind these events, Mary Poppins decided it would be best to enjoy her evening with Bert, as best she could.

**A/N: Okay, so assuming that you enjoyed reading thus far, you are probably not too happy that I have ended the chapter this way. I am sorry if this is the case but I just felt that Mary and Bert`s "date" deserved its own exclusive chapter which I promise will be up really soon. It will be worth the wait, you`ll see. : ) Please do let me know your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, tell me. : ) **


	6. Deliberation

**A/N: Firstly, thanks again for the reviews. Secondly, I`m sorry for causing any animosity regarding how I ended the previous chapter. I just felt that Bert and Mary deserved to have a chapter that was completely about them and which illustrated their past. I do hope that you will enjoy reading it. Please, let me know your thoughts. **

"Uncle Albert really went all out didn't he?" Bert remarked as Francis served he and Mary their soup. Once he placed a basket of bread rolls and a plate of butter in the centre of the table, he left.

"Oh, yes he most certainly did. However, I still have no idea why." Mary mused as she gratefully took a roll from the basket, offered to her by Bert.

"I thought we `ad agreed to enjoy the evening without attempting to discover the `idden agenda behind it." Bert retorted smilingly as he buttered his roll. Mary smiled faintly in return.

"I apologise Bert and you are right. Despite the reasons behind us being here alone, I am delighted to finally be able to have a night off and to be in your company."

"Now, that`s more like it." Bert replied humorously. Mary laughed lightly in response as she began eating her soup.

Once they had both finished, Francis returned to remove the dishes.

"Was everything all right for you both?"

"Oh, it was delicious. I had not tasted anything quite like it in a while, Francis."

"I `ave to agree on that. My compliments to the chef, unless I should be complimenting you Francis." Bert added with a smile.

"No, Bert I cannot accept credit for any part of the meal this evening. I am glad that you enjoyed it. Your next course won`t be long." He bowed his head as he left.

"Well he is a right bundle of laughs as always." Bert commented as he rested his elbow on the table and placed his palm against his cheek. Mary smiled lightly as she answered.

"You have to admit though Bert that he is a lovely man, despite his formality."

"Yeah, I`ll give you that." Bert replied. He removed his hand from his face as he crossed his arms on the table and leaning forward asked:

"So,`ow are things at the Banks `ouse`old?"

"Oh, the same as usual: Mr. Banks tends to keep to himself and the rare time he does communicate with his family, he generally barks at them."

"You `ave your work cut out for you Mary Poppins."Bert retorted with a bright smile.

"Don`t remind me! Sometimes I wonder if I am really doing any good at all. Perhaps, I should abscond to Scotland and do as your mother did, Bert." Bert furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his glass of water with his index finger momentarily as he said:

"I would hate to see you leave under such circumstances Mary. You `ave absolutely no reason to doubt yourself. What you `ave done for many families `as been beyond most people, including me. Jane and Michael adore you and I know `ow much they `ave missed you while you were away. As for my mother; I think that you are forgetting the circumstances in which she became a governess. She may `ave worked in that capacity before she was married but the only reason she went back was to `elp `me father. She `ad nothing to prove and neither do you." Mary considered what Bert had said pensively, as Francis arrived with their meals.

"Is there anything else that I may get you?" Francis asked attentively as he placed the plates in front of each respectively.

"No, thank you Francis, I am fine thank you. `Ow about you Mary?"

"No, that will be all for now Francis, thank you."

"Very well then; enjoy your meal." Francis answered as he bowed and left.

"This looks absolutely wonderful. I guess someone really wanted us to enjoy tonight." Bert remarked with a smile at Mary who looked rather distant. Bert eyed her curiously as he asked:

"Are you all right Mary? Is there something wrong with your meal?"

"No, not at all Bert, I do apologise. I was merely reflecting on your previous comment."

"Which part has caused you to reflect so deeply, may I ask?" Bert enquired as he sprinkled pepper and salt on his food.

"The part about your mother working as a governess out of necessity and not because of a desire. You know, I have been thinking quite a bit about your mother lately. Oh, your father was a fine man but your mother taught me some very valuable lessons that I have never forgotten. I`m sorry to bring her up Bert. Please forgive me for upsetting you."

"Hey, now come on Mary; you `avn't upset me. I am very `appy that you still think so fondly of her and my dad. It means a lot that you do. We did have some great times growing up didn't we?" Bert asked smiling lightly.

"Yes, we most certainly did. I reflect on our childhood often with such fond memories. Your parents were such wonderful people Bert. You were quite lucky." Mary mused as she began eating.

"Mary, your parents weren't exactly monsters you know?"

"Oh, I know that but I guess they just didn't understand how to be parents, unlike yours. I do see a lot of my parents in Mr and Mrs Banks which is why I guess I am so fond of Jane and Michael."

"The next thing you will be comparing us to Jane and Michael." Bert remarked laughingly as he took the last bite of his dinner. Mary Poppins smirked as she said:

"Well, actually I guess you could say that there is some Michael and Jane in us. Michael is quite charming, just as you still are Bert."

"So, that would mean that you and Jane share the quality of being serene." Bert retorted with a bright smile as he dabbed his napkin against his mouth, completing his meal. As he took a drink of water, Mary answered:

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Mary answered dismissively, cutting another piece of salmon and eating it. Bert looked at her brightly, replacing his glass on the table.

"Oh, you know I was just kidding, Mary. I do agree with what you are saying about the Banks`s though. Although your parents may not have been hands on, you know that they loved you very much."

"Yes, they gave me all the material acquisitions but not the necessities. Those I obtained from your mother in particular. I expect that is where I learned how to be a mother; being firm but kind."

"Yeah, those were the ultimate values that my mother projected on to me. Then my dad taught me the values of providing for my family and of course being a gentleman."

"Well, your father taught you very well, Bert. How is your business going by the way?" Mary enquired, placing her fork and knife on the plate and drinking from her glass of water as she finished eating.

"Oh, it is doing fine at the moment. I `ave a couple of people who I work for exclusively as their sweep and a lot more who I work for in a general capacity. You know I can always get by Mary. I am a jack of all trades remember?" Bert exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Yes, I remember but I am sure it makes things easier when you don't have a family to provide for. Oh, Bert that was insensitive of me. Please forgive me, if you can." Mary turned her head away feeling humiliated by her comment to her dearest friend. Bert merely laughed lightly. She turned to look at him quizzically.

"Do you know that you `ave spent `alf the night apologising? What you just said was not insensitive. It was the truth and you are right but if I did `ave a family, I would do whatever I had to provide for them. As we are on the subject, `ow is it that you `aven`t settled down by now? What with you flying off to various parts of the world, I would `ave thought someone would have secured your `eart by now." Bert enquired frivolously, drinking some more water. Mary Poppins however, looked at him serenely. As she lowered her eyes momentarily, playing with the corner of the white table cloth she replied:

"Bert, you know the answer to that already." Mary answered deadpan. Bert furrowed his eyebrows and just as he was about to question what she meant, Francis arrived to clear away their plates. After checking that their meal was satisfactory, he returned quickly with their desert.

"Oh, Francis this looks absolutely wonderful." Mary exclaimed looking at her uncle`s butler who offered her a gracious smile.

"It tastes just as wonderful." Bert replied after taking a mouthful. Mary smiled serenely at him as Francis replied:

"I am pleased that you like it. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I would love a cup of tea; how about you Bert?"

"Tea sounds good to me, thank you Francis." Francis bowed as he left the room.

"Oh, this is delicious." Mary cried having sampled her apple crumble.

"It sure is but there is one thing which I am curious about."

"What is that?" Mary asked quizzically.

"What you were implying by the suggestion that I already know why you `aven't settled down with anyone yet."

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Mary answered evasively. Bert shook his head from side to side once as he smilingly replied:

"You, Mary Poppins are avoiding the question and I want to know why."

"Bert, this is absolute nonsense. We have had a lovely evening so why spoil it with such childish behaviour?" Mary pushed her desert plate away from her upon completion, as she sat back in the chair. She folded her arms and turned her head sideways in annoyance.

"`Ow am I spoiling it? All I asked was if there was ever anyone you thought about settling down with?" Bert slanted his head to the side, gaining access to Mary`s eyes. As she turned head back to face, he straightened up in his seat. Mary Poppins unfolded her arms, placed her left elbow on the edge of the table as she rested her chin on her fist. Looking at Bert`s placid expression she simply answered:

"And you already know that there was a very long time ago." Bert stared at her aghast as Francis returned with their tea and removed their desert plates. He replaced them with a plate of biscuits, a jug of milk and a sugar bowl. Once he had left, Bert looked at Mary but she refused to look at him. For a few moments the room fell into complete silence. The only sound was of Bert crunching on custard cream biscuit. Although he had offered Mary the plate first, she declined. Bert gently broke the tension by asking if Mary wanted him to pour her tea. She politely acquiesced. For another few moments there was silence as Bert and Mary gathered their thoughts on the previous comment which hung in the air. As far as Bert was concerned, his best friend had told him exactly what he always hoped he would one day hear; that she loved him. However, considering the circumstances under which such an exclamation had been heard, Bert sat back in his chair pensively, unsure what to say.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything Bert? We can`t sit here in silence like two perfect strangers."

"I uh..." Bert cleared his throat as he sat forward leaning one arm on the table as he rested his hand against his face.

"...I`m not sure what to say Mary. You know `ow I feel about you; it`s the same as it `as always been."

"So, where do we go from here?" Mary asked delicately.

"I guess that depends on your plans. Do you want to go to Scotland?"

"In some ways I think I do but in others I feel that I would be running away from you, again."

"You know that I never felt that you were running away from me. After your parents died, things were really hard for you. I never would have expected you to marry me or anyone without first figuring out who you were and what you wanted out of life. That is why you need to take time to decide if Scotland is what you really want. You know I will be `ere for you, no matter what you decide."

"Bert, I can`t possibly expect you to wait your whole life for me. You are too kind hearted to waste your life this way."

"Well, I feel that you are too good to waste your life helping families across the globe. Eventually, you are gonna `ave to stop and think about what you want. As much as I would love for the dreams of us raising our own family to come true, I need you to want that too, one `undred percent. But, this is not the kind of decision that we can come to during one meal. Now, don't get me wrong Mary, I ain`t asking you to give up your life`s ambitions just to settle `ere with me. All I am asking is that you think long and `ard about what you really want out of life. There ain`t no ultimatum `ere either. Just please consider what I am saying and in case I `aven`t been crystal clear: I love you Mary Poppins and no amount of time apart will ever change that." Mary, who had been looking between Bert and the table for the last few moments, now turned her attention completely to Bert. As she did, she saw heartfelt honesty reflected in his eyes. Of course, this wasn't the first time in which Bert`s eyes projected honesty. In fact, that is something which she always saw. This time it was different because this was the first time Mary Poppins felt certain about her true feelings for her best friend. As she looked deep into his eyes, she felt absolutely no reluctance or apprehension in what she was about to say.

"I love you too Bert, but I do need to take some time to think things through."

"I`d be surprised if you didn't; If you are ready, I`ll walk you `ome." Bert said smilingly to which Mary brightly reciprocated.

"That will be wonderful Bert, thank you." Bert rose from his seat as he pulled out her chair. As they stepped out into the hall they saw Francis coming downstairs.

"I do hope that you enjoyed your evening." Francis said as he approached them.

"Oh, it was terrific, thank you Francis." Bert replied, smiling politely.

"Yes, it was marvellous Francis but could you please tell my uncle how disappointing it was not to see him tonight and that I will be seeing him very soon."

"Yes, ma`m I will convey your message as soon as possible." Francis retorted as he walked with them to the door.

"Thank you Francis and good night." Mary Poppins responded as Francis opened the door for them and stood behind it.

"Good night Miss Mary, Good night Master Bert."

"Give me regards to Uncle Albert won`t you Francis?"

"I certainly will sir." Francis answered smiling back at Bert politely.

"Thank you, goodnight then Francis." Bert replied offering his hand. Francis accepted as he shook it saying: "Goodnight Bert." He closed the door once they had left and glanced up the stairs.

"I do believe sir that your plan worked. From what I saw and heard, this evening was quite a success." Uncle Albert descended the stairs wearing a wide smile.

"Oh, that is absolutely delightful to hear Francis, thank you. Now, all we need to do is to wait for the big announcement."

As Bert and Mary reached the gate of number 17, they saw curtains fluttering in the drawing room.

"I guess somebody wants to be sure that you got `ome safely." Bert remarked smilingly.

"Yes, I expect that is Ellen because Jane and Michael know better than to spy."

"Well, they surely wouldn't want to get on your wrong side and that`s the truth."

"Yes, well goodnight Bert and thank you for a lovely evening."

"It was nice to be able to talk things through, alone. I `ope that we can do it again soon."

"I expect by Tuesday I should have an answer for you Bert." Bert smiled brightly.

"Do you mean it? I mean...well I may not like the answer but I know that I will still enjoy being with you if only for a short time."

"If you continue to say such things Bert, you will never be rid of me." Mary said smilingly.

"Then, per`aps I should keep it up." Mary laughed lightly with Bert.

"I better get inside. Shall I give Jane and Michael any message from you?"

"Tell them that we`ll `ave another jolly `oliday real soon. Goodnight Mary Poppins." Bert leaned forward as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bert." Mary replied softly.

It took her a few seconds to climb the steps which led up to the front door. Instead, she stood there studying her dearest friend. Although it was dark, Mary Poppins could see the kindness which perturbed from Bert`s bright blue eyes. The street lights had nothing to do with this. Bert`s kind hearted nature could be seen without any aluminous intervention. Rarely had she seen him without a smile, but now was one of those occasions. However, she could tell that it was hidden behind his lips. This was the man whom she loved dearly with all her heart, but she did have other obligations which needed her attention. Therefore, once Mary Poppins had collected herself; she turned and walked to the front door. As she opened it, she glanced at Bert over her shoulder one last time. He hadn't moved, nor would he until she was safely inside. As she stepped inside and slowly closed the door, then and only then did Bert depart from No.17 Cherry Tree Lane.

On his journey home, Bert thought about the events which unfolded during the past few hours. It had started out with two friends having dinner and ended with a real possibility of matrimony. Oh, how he hoped it would. Bert was conscious that his best friend was a woman of strong moral fibre. He remembered being in a similar position before whereby hopes of marrying her had been dashed. However, his consolation was that ten years ago Mary Poppins never knew of his intentions. This time he had made it clear how he felt and she admitted to feeling the same. Surely his dreams of marrying her would become a reality in the near future. If they didn't, maybe it was time to give them up. Nonetheless, Bert would wait until Tuesday before making any big decisions.

Up in the nursery, Jane and Michael were fast asleep. Mary Poppins quietly made her way to her room as she began reflecting on the night`s events. After many years of speculation, she had heard her best friend admit that he loved her. Although the prospect of it terrified her, it also offered her some perspective. She began to think about her job offer in Scotland and what it would mean. Since the children in question were under ten years old, her acceptance of this opportunity would be mean giving up any chance she had of creating her own family. What`s more, it would lead to sacrificing a life with Bert. The question which she must resolve by Tuesday was whether she wanted a career more than Bert. Could she be happy by giving up one in favour of the other? Many women have chosen to marry rather than to work, and usually it has turned out well. Despite this, no woman had what Mary Poppins had – Bert. The best man she ever knew. Suddenly, she felt a headache coming on. Too much thinking is what she suspected. As she pulled back the quilt and lay down on her pillow, she promised that she would let her mind rest. Taking in a deep breath, Mary Poppins pulled the quilt around her and closed her eyes. Within moments she was un-conscious.

As Bert lay in his bed, memories of his attempted proposal began to unfold through his mind. He could see it quite clearly, as though it happened yesterday. How he wished he had done things properly. If he had actually asked her to marry him and she had accepted; both of their lives could be very different right now. Bert knew it was futile to torture himself this way. However, he couldn't prevent his memories from crashing through, like a tsunami, in his head.

_Bert sat waiting in the restaurant for Mary to arrive. He looked at his watch. It read 7:05. He exhaled loudly as he tapped his foot on the floor momentarily. He smiled pleasantly at the couple who had been escorted to their seats at the table in front of him. "I`ll bet they think that I `ave been stood up. Well, maybe they are right. Oh, no of course they aren't right. I `aven`t been stood up. Mary Poppins wouldn't leave me `anging like this. No way." Bert thought to himself. He glanced at his watch again. This time it read 7:15. "I wonder if I gave `er the correct name of the restaurant? Maybe she got the time wrong. Oh, wait...maybe I got the time wrong. Is it possible that I told `er 7:30 rather than 7:00? Only an idiot would do that. Then again, I guess I qualify for being that since there are people watching me `aving an internal dialogue with myself. They may not `ear what I am saying but they can surely read the expressions on my face. I better stop before I get thrown out of `ere." Bert began moving about in his seat in an effort to detract attention and in an attempt to pull himself together. He smiled tensely as another couple passed him by, escorted to their table by the same waiter. He then cleared his throat, glancing down at his watch. This time it informed him that it was 7:30. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Mary Poppins hurry towards him. He sighed in relief and smiled brightly at her. As she reached the table, Bert stood up and pulled her chair out from the other side of the table. She gratefully accepted as she sat down and exhaled deeply._

"_Oh, Bert I am so sorry for being late. I do hope that you have not been waiting here too long."_

"_So, I was right; I did give you the correct time and restaurant."Bert answered pouring her a glass of water from the jug on the table._

"_Yes, you did but my Uncle Albert delayed me. It was imperative that I speak to him but he didn't stop talking for a full hour, no matter how much I implored him to." Bert laughed lightly. _

"_It`s fine Mary, I understand. `Ow is he doing?"He asked taking a sip of water from his glass. _

"_Oh, he is fine thank you for asking. Actually, your name came up several times in the past hour."_

"_Oh, is that so?" Bert asked smilingly as he wondered in what capacity he was spoken of._

"_Good evening ma`m, sir. I don't suppose that you have looked at the menu yet?"_

"_Oh, I do apologise but we or rather I haven't." Mary replied as she picked up a black book from the table and opened it. "Bert, if you have decided then feel free to order."_

"_No, I `aven`t Mary so could we please `ave a few extra minutes to look at it?"_

"_Certainly sir, take your time." Bert smiled at the waiter as he left._

"_Oh, everything looks marvellous. It is so hard to choose." Mary mused from inside her menu. Bert smirked as he glanced at her from his menu momentarily._

"_Yeah, that is true but I think that I will just `ave the 8oz steak. It`s cooked with plenty of vegetables too so it`s a definite winner for me." Bert answered jovially as he closed his menu and placed it on the table. Then he unfolded his napkin on the table and placed it across his lap. As he put his elbow on the table vertically and rested his chin on his fist, he asked: _

"_So, `ave you decided what you want yet?"_

"_Do you know, I think that I will just have the chicken Caesar salad? I don't feel particularly hungry so that will do me just fine." She replied smiling lightly as she closed the menu and placed it on the table beside her._

"_Well, now it doesn't look right what with me `aving a steak and you `aving a salad Mary."_

"_Oh, don't worry Bert; I will make you feel plenty guilty when you see me divulge that gingerbread cheese cake for desert." She added with bright eyes as she drank some water. Bert chuckled as he replied:_

"_You and your gingerbread obsession: I should `ave known a mere salad wouldn't satisfy you."_

"_I`ll bet now you don't feel quite as guilty about carving into that steak which I know you have been thinking about all day and don't you dare try to deny it Bert Alfred. I know you too well and far too long for you try any such thing." Mary responded humorously as she unfolded her napkin and placed it across her lap. Bert laughed jovially at his friend who did know him a lot better than he sometimes realised. It wasn`t often that they could spend time like this together and behave frivolously. Although they both had suffered tragedies during the last couple of years (Mary losing her parents in a car accident and Bert losing his mother due to an illness), Bert felt blessed to still have his grandfather and both he and Mary knew they had one another to lean on. Furthermore, they would be lost without each other even if neither admitted this aloud, they thought it frequently._

"_So, how is your grandfather Bert? I have not seen him for a while." Mary asked after the waiter had taken their order._

"_Oh, granddad is doing just fine, thank you for asking. The doctor gave `im a clean bill of `ealth the other day so `e now reckons that `e is immortal." Bert replied laughing lightly at the former remark as Mary joined in with him._

"_Oh, I do love your grandfather Bert. To me, he is the dearest, sweetest and kindest man I know, next to you of course." Bert smiled humbly, looking down at the table as he pushed his steak knife closer to his fork. "I remember fondly as children all the stories he used to tell us. Do you remember that?" Bert lifted his head as he looked straight at Mary replying:_

"_`Ow could I forget? He still tells them to me especially when he is in one of `is reminiscent moods." Mary smiled fondly as she thought of him. Just as she was about to speak, the waiter arrived with their meals. Once he checked that they didn't require anything else, he left them._

"_So, are you going to tell me in what capacity my name was mentioned by Uncle Albert?"_

"_Oh, it was mostly general conversation Bert. Although, he did enquire about your chimney sweep business. I told him that you were considering establishing your own business, I hope that you don't mind." Mary stared at him anxiously. Bert, who was sprinkling his food with pepper and salt, looked at her as he replaced them in the centre of the table and said:_

"_No, of course I don't mind. But, I reckon that I won`t be doing that for the moment."_

"_Why is that?" Mary enquired curiously as she began eating. _

"_Oh, well, things are a bit slow in the department at the moment. I spoke to granddad about it and he `as agreed to use his influence in the council to get me name on the rota." Bert replied, cutting a piece of steak and eating it._

"_On what rota?"_

"_You know for any jobs that may need to be done `ere and there. I do `ave enough to get the business up and going again but as granddad says; you can`t put a price on experience or reputation. So, if word gets around, then I will get some extra cash and then I will go about starting the business properly. `Ow is your meal?" Bert asked with a soft smile._

"_It is lovely, thank you and yours?"_

"_It`s great." Mary smiled lightly back at him. She did want to help Bert. It was evident that he was putting on a front about his cash flow problems. However, she didn't want to insult him by making it seem that she knew this. This matter required some delicacy._

"_Bert, there is something that I have been meaning to speak to you about for a while but I just never got around to it. In fact, I spoke to Uncle Albert about it today and he thought it was a good idea."_

"_What is this good idea then?" Bert asked pleasantly._

"_Well, I have been thinking about selling the house." Bert started as he looked up from his plate, directly at her. _

"_You can`t be serious Mary. That is your family `ome which your parents left you with the intention I`m sure that you would one day live there with your own family."_

"_Oh, Bert I would never want to raise a family there and you must understand why." Bert placed his cutlery down on his plate, completing his meal. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin and answered:_

"_Yeah, I can understand why because it brings back bad memories. But to sell it? I don't know if that is the right move, Mary."_

"_Well, that is the plan Bert. I am more certain than ever that it is the right thing to do. Do you object?"_

"_No, of course I don't. It is your `ome after all."_

"_Yes, but you lived there for just as long as I did."_

"_I wasn't born there Mary so you `ave at least six years on me." Bert replied with a smile. As Mary completed her meal she said:_

"_I don't see it that way at all."_

"_Well, what difference does it make really how long either of us lived there? It`s not as though I have any rights to it." Bert drank some more water as Mary responded:_

"_Yes, you do Bert." Bert swallowed his water and looked at her quizzically, glass in hand. He slowly replaced it, eying her in the same way as she continued. "Don`t you remember that in my parents will, they had left half of the house`s investment to your mother? They believed that should she survive them that I would need a reliable guardian to be there. That was one of the few selfless things my parents ever did. They thought highly of your mother and so do I."_

"_I don't understand what any of this `as to do with me though."_

"_Once I sell the house I intend to give you half of the profits." Bert stared at her wide eyed and his jaw low. He looked around the restaurant incredulously, placing one hand against his face as he bit on the nail of his small finger. As he was about to respond, the waiter returned to remove their plates and to offer them desert. Mary placed hers but Bert requested a coffee. Mary Poppins declined the offer of tea or coffee. As soon as he was gone, Mary turned to Bert who was looking to his left in a trance. Upon hearing his name, he turned to face her, rubbing his forehead as he laughed incredulously. He placed that hand down on the table, leaning forward as he said:_

"_I can`t believe what you just said. There is absolutely no way that I could accept an offer like that from you, Mary. It is just too much."_

"_I did think that you might react like this, as did Uncle Albert which is the real reason I was late for dinner this evening. Would I be asking too much of you if I conveyed something else which may alarm you?"_

"_I really don't think that you could alarm anymore than you have." Bert answered sitting back in his seat as the waiter returned with his coffee and Mary`s desert. _

"_Thank you." They chimed in unison._

"_What is this shocking revelation then?" Bert asked adding two spoons of sugar into his cup._

"_I have been thinking of getting out of London for a while and I wanted to have things settled before I left."_

"_What do you mean `ave things settled? You are coming back aren't you?" Bert asked nervously as he stirred the sugar around his coffee. _

"_Oh, yes of course but I don't know when that will be. I didn't want to leave without giving you what was rightfully yours but I guess I may have to." Mary answered, taking a bite of desert. As Bert tapped the spoon against the cup and placed it on the saucer he replied:_

"_Mary, please, don't ask me take money from you. I appreciate the sentiment behind it and I thank you for your generosity but my answer is still no. Can we change the subject, please? Where are you going and when?" He enquired as he began drinking his coffee. _

"_I intend to go wherever the wind takes me." Mary Poppins replied simply. Bert who had his cup in hand froze with his lips around it upon hearing what was said to him. He laughed; replacing the cup as he quizzically turned to her and said:_

"_You sound just like my mother. I expect that you intend to use the parrot umbrella which she gave you, right?"_

"_Yes, I most certainly do. Bert, you sound quite sardonic about all this." Mary said in a tone of surprise for it was rare that Bert would be sarcastic, especially to her. _

"_Oh, do I? Well, do forgive me please Mary but I can`t quite understand any of it."_

"_Bert, I have to leave so I can figure out what I want out of life. Now, surely you can understand that. You are my best friend and I love you dearly and I will miss you terribly but this is something that I have to do. I just don't know where I fit in and you know that I will not be content to simply marry and settle down immediately with anybody. It is important to me to have a purpose. Can you understand that?"_

"_Yes, of course I can but I just wish that you weren't leaving in order to find your purpose."_

"_I know but I promise you that I will return. In the meantime you have your businesses to keep you occupied and I know there are girls queuing around the block for you."_

"_Yes, well none of them are you." Bert answered despondently, looking into his cup of coffee. Mary quirked a small smile which went un-noticed. Bert looked at Mary Poppins as he simply but earnestly said:_

"_Just promise to look after yourself, Mary Poppins." She reached across the table as she grabbed Bert`s hand and clutched it in hers. As their eyes met, thoughts of how much they meant to one another flooded through their minds, respectively. Mary longed to tell Bert how much she loved him and that she would stay if he asked her to. Similarly, Bert hoped she would reconsider so he could present his mother`s ring to her which resided in his pocket. However, after contemplating her reasons for leaving, he knew it would be selfish to do such a thing. _

"_I promise that I will do just that but the same applies to you, Bert." Bert smiled politely as he nodded his head in comprehension. He then released his hand from hers as he sat back in his seat. Mary Poppins sensed that her friend needed a moment to contemplate all that he had heard. Therefore, she excused herself from the table, making her way to the powder room. Once she had left, Bert reached inside his suit pocket and removed the small, black velvet box which contained his mother`s engagement ring. He sighed as he moved his index finger across it. "I`m sure someday she will wear it..." Bert closed the box, replacing it in his pocket, saying: "...But not tonight." Seconds later, Mary Poppins returned, placing a hand on Bert`s shoulder. As he looked up at her, he reciprocated her smile brightly._

"_Are you all set to go, then?" He asked softly._

"_Yes, I am if you are Bert."_

"_All right then, I will pay on the way out." As he rose from the table, Mary Poppins was about to protest but Bert exclaimed:_

"_Now, don`t you dare Mary Poppins! I was raised a gentleman and gentlemen always pays for the lady, no exceptions. Besides, who knows when we will see each other again, so allow me to send you off on your travels with good thoughts of me." Bert smiled widely at her. That wide and bright smile she never could resist._

"_Those are the only thoughts I could ever have of you Bert." He smiled lightly as she kissed him on the cheek. _

"_We better get going before we set tongues wagging Mary Poppins" Bert said humorously as she laughed jovially in response. _

Bert opened his eyes and sighed. He often wondered if Mary Poppins had seen him with the ring. After all, there wasn't much time in the space between her returning to the table and he placing the box inside his pocket. It never seemed appropriate to ask her until now. Maybe he would, but for now, he reconciled to get some sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. For me, this chapter is the one which matters most. I like to think it is the one which is best written. It certainly is the one which got the most attention to detail so I do hope it gains good responses. Please, let me know either way what you thought. **


	7. Turmoil at No 17

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't receive much response so please; let me know your thoughts: good or bad. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Again, please let me know what you think. Thanks guys! : ) **

The day was Tuesday. It was 10am and the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds. There was a light breeze sweeping through Cherry Tree Lane as Admiral Boom stepped onto his roof to keep vigilance over its occupants. As he did, he spotted someone who earned his attention.

Bert was kneeling down on the pavement, chalk in hand, as he put the finishing touches to one of his drawings.

"_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheroo_

_I does what I like and I like..." _Bert sat back on his heels, tilting his head a little to the left as he observed his drawing. After a few seconds, he returned to his original position and added more definition to his drawing of a large white house, overlooking a lake.

"... _What I do."_ Bert lifted his head up as he saw people admiring his work. He smiled warmly at them saying:

"`Ello art lovers." Amongst his admirers were children from Bert`s neighbourhood. One of them spoke to him.

"What are you drawing on the pavement for, Bert?" Bert stood up, stretched and said:

"Well, today Joe I`m working as a Screever and as you can see a Screever is an artist of the `ighest degree." Bert smiled brightly at Joe who laughed lightly at him.

"They really are great Bert." Bert smiled his gratitude as he replied:

"Well, thank you very much Joe. Tell your mother if she wants another one that I`d be `appy to oblige."

"I sure will Bert but I gotta run and meet some mates; I`ll talk to you soon."

"Alright then Joe, you `ave a good day." Bert called out as Joe ran through the park. As he left, Bert walked up to his first drawing of a meadow, examining the others as he went. Once he had erased some smudges, he stepped back and smiled proudly at his work. Then, he skipped over each one as he sang:

"_Chim chiminee chim chiminee chim chim cheroo_

_I draws what I like and I like what I drew"_

As a few other people passed along, Bert removed his cap and threw it down in front of him as he sang:

"_No enumeration do I ask of you_

_But me cap would be glad of a copper or two_

_Me cap would be glad of a copper or two"_

As people began throwing money into his hat, Admiral Boom called Bert to attention.

"Good morning to you Bert and I must say what a pleasure it is to observe such fine talent and entertainment from here." Bert looked up, smiling as he answered:

"Good morning Admiral and thank you for your kind words, gov."

"Not at all; how are things progressing?" Bert smiled as he thanked an elderly woman who put tuppence into his hat. As he returned his attention to the Admiral, he asked:

"In what capacity do you mean?"

"I can see that you are doing well professionally today, but I was inferring on another matter. I think you know what I mean." Bert exhaled, clearing his throat as he knelt back down on the pavement to begin working on another drawing. However, he still conversed with Admiral Boom.

"I suspect you know about us `aving dinner the other night." Bert retorted as he drew.

"Oh, you suspect correctly, Bert." Bert nodded his head, turning it to face the Admiral as he said:

"I thought as much. Well, then you will be `appy to know that we are meeting today to discuss things properly. Mary Poppins `as been offered a job in Scotland but she ain`t sure whether it`s for `er. We both admitted to `ow we felt so I guess today we will `opefully make things official."

"Finally!" The Admiral boomed, stretching his arms out to the side for dramatic effect. Bert looked smiling amusedly and shaking his head. "It has been a long time coming Bert and if I may say, quite frustrating to watch. Now, let me say this. If either of you mess things up today, I will personally fire you out of this canon. Do you understand?" Bert laughed lightly but suspected the Admiral was half serious in his remark.

"I understand Admiral." Admiral Boom saluted Bert which signified he would let him finish his drawings in peace, for now. 

At Number 17 during this time, things were rather different. Mary Poppins had received a visitor who was waiting on her in the drawing room. He was a tall grey haired gentleman; dressed in a navy pin striped, three piece suit. Although on first impressions, he would appear rather fastidious but in fact, Lord Harrington was quite the opposite. As he sat at the edge of the middle cushion on the sofa, he looked around the room enthralled. While waiting for Mary Poppins, he began to understand why she spoke so warmly of this family. He smiled over at the fireplace, thinking that must be where she, the children and Bert flew up. Although he had never met Bert, Lord Harrington knew how special he was to Mary Poppins. He knew this, not through acquiring knowledge of his character or by hearing stories about him directly, for none of these happened. No, he knew that Bert was special to Mary Poppins because he overheard her telling his children a bedtime story about chimney sweeps dancing on rooftops. She had inferred that Bert was the best of all; the most enchanting and kindest of all men. After he asked her about him, she had immediately refuted any credence to such a story. However, Lord Harrington knew that Bert did exist and more importantly, that Mary Poppins was very much in love with him. Therefore, after much consideration, Lord Harrington was at Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane to relieve Mary Poppins of any obligations she may feel towards him or his family. He believed it was time that she settled things with Bert.

"Good morning Lord Harrington." Mary called as she stepped into the drawing room, smiling politely. As he turned his head away from the fireplace to look at her directly, he smiled fondly as he stood up offering his hand. As she willingly accepted it, he replied:

"It is so good to see you again, Mary Poppins. How are things with you?" As he relinquished her hand, she walked closer to the couch as they both sat down and faced one another sideways.

"Oh, Lord Harrington you know that I never complain about my duties. Things are well, as I hope they are with you."

"Yes, I have nothing to report but I expect that you are wondering what I am doing here. Well, I am here to speak to you about your job offer in Scotland."

"Jane, that is the man which Mary Poppins worked for before returning to us." Michael whispered to his sister from the top of the stairs.

"I know Michael but what do you suppose he is doing here today?" Jane asked her brother anxiously.

"I don't know but if he is here to take her back to Scotland then I think we need to tell Bert."

"Yes, I think you are right. I saw him outside the park drawing a few moments ago so I expect he is still there."

"Okay, on the count of three, we mount the banister." Michael climbed down a few steps as his sister followed him. After counting, they both sat on the banister and slid down to the hall. Then, they tip toed to the front door, keeping watch that they weren't seen. Once they reached the door, Michael caught hold of the knob and turned it. After taking one last glance over her shoulder, Jane left with her brother. Once outside, they ran from their house all the way to the park without stopping. Bert, who was kneeling down drawing, lifted his eyes upon hearing the sudden stampede in his direction. As Jane and Michael reached him, he dropped his chalk and jumped up, wiping his hands on his handkerchief.

"`Ow are me two best pals doing today then?" Bert asked smiling brightly at them.

"Not too good really Bert...we need you to come back to the house immediately."

"Okay, Michael, now just take it easy for a minute." Bert replied calmly as he shoved his handkerchief into his pocket eying them both with a little anxiety.

"It is so very important that you do Bert before Mary Poppins leaves." Jane cried fearfully. Bert furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at them perplexed.

"What? Now, `ang on you two, there must be some mistake."

"No, there isn't Bert. The man from Scotland is at home right now speaking to her." Jane replied, urgency in his voice.

"Well, that doesn't mean that Mary Poppins is leaving, Jane." Bert retorted, still confused by their anxiety.

"Why else would he be here?"

"Oh, please Bert, please." Jane and Michael cried, catching hold of Bert`s hands and tugging him, almost knocking his balance, as they looked at him frantically. Bert didn't understand why it was so urgent for him to go to Number 17. He knew deep down that the children were wrong in their estimation. However, Mary Poppins was late for their date but that didn't mean she was leaving. Nonetheless, Bert allowed the children to lead him to their house.

As they stepped inside, all three heard voices coming from the drawing room. Jane and Michael looked at Bert immediately, confirming their information.

"That doesn't mean she is leaving." Bert whispered to Jane and Michael.

"So, why else would he be here?" Michael asked loud enough for them to be discovered in the hall. Immediately, Jane clasped her hand over her brother`s mouth as Bert motioned for him to be quite. At the same time they heard Mary Poppins asking what was going on out there. Bert rolled his eyes as he puffed. "Now, you `ave done it, Michael." He retorted to Michael as he walked towards the drawing room. As he did, Mary Poppins came to the entrance and started upon seeing Bert.

Bert smiled politely at her as he said:

"Good morning Mary Poppins and `ow are you today?"

"Well, quite frankly Bert, I am a little stunned to see you here. Am I late for our appointment?"

"Oh, well only by a few minutes so no need to worry. I was uh..." he cleared his throat as he looks down at the floor momentarily..."I was just making sure that you were all right."

"That is very sweet Bert, oh where are my manners? I am so sorry Lord Harrington. Bert, I would like you to meet my former employer Lord Harrington." The latter walked from the couch over to Mary Poppins as Bert stepped inside the room.

"It is quite an honour to meet you Bert." Lord Harrington exclaimed offering him his hand. Bert smiled brightly, taking his hand and returning the sentiments.

"I must apologise for intruding sir but if I `ad known that you were `ere, I wouldn`t `ave come." Bert explained apologetically. Mary Poppins smiled lightly at him.

"Oh, nonsense Bert! I am quite pleased to have met you but unfortunately I do have business in London which I must attend to. Mary Poppins, it was wonderful to see you again. I shall be in touch with the details." Bert`s face reflected despondency as he believed she had accepted Lord Harrington`s offer.

"Bert, perhaps we will meet again soon. For now though, I am glad that I have been able to put a face to the name which I have heard so much about." Mary looked at Bert incredulously. What did Lord Harrington mean? However, her look went unnoticed by Bert.

"Oh, well it was a pleasure to meet you an` all sir." Bert replied perplexed as he shook his hand one last time. As Mary Poppins showed her former employer to the door, Bert tried to make sense of it all. Truthfully, he had no idea what was going on. Had Mary Poppins agreed to work for him or not. He was about to find out.

"Bert, what on earth were you thinking in coming in here like that?" Mary Poppins asked stiffly as she marched into the room and stood in front of him. Bert looked at her wide eyed, surprised at her tone.

"Well I...`ang on a minute, why are you angry at me? I didn't do nothing to justify such an attitude, Mary Poppins." Bert replied feeling hurt by her scolding.

"I thought we had agreed to meet at the park." Mary retorted in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, we `ad but then Jane and Michael came running up to me terrified that you was gonna leave `em again." Mary Poppins rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked further into the room. She folded her arms as she walked back saying:

"I should have known that Jane and Michael would have been behind it. Tell me Bert, why do you always jump when they ask you to? You are always ready to think the worst of me."

"Whoa, now `ang on a minute: You know that is simply not true. I `ave never thought the worst of you, Mary Poppins. I wouldn't know how to. All I know is that those kids were `eart broken when you left the last time and I was there to pick up the pieces. I did my best to keep `em `appy but they still missed you. All they could talk about was you. Now, I apologise if my being `ere `as caused you some upset. It certainly never was my intention. If you will excuse me Mary Poppins, I will leave and finish off my drawings. You know where I`ll be should you need me." Mary looked at him apologetically. Bert turned and walked out the door, not realising that they had an audience on the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Ellen turned to the children and telling them to go after Bert. She and Mrs. Brill would deal with Mary Poppins.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was short: I didn't intend it to be. However, the next part is almost ready for posting and I promise it will be worth the wait. Also, the ending which so many of you desire, including myself, is coming up in the next chapter. So, please, stay tuned. : )**


	8. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words so far. I am especially pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter since I was uncertain how it would be perceived. All right, moving on...in the words of my all time favourite artist, Michael Jackson: **_**This Is It**_**! Yes, people you got it right. This chapter is **_**THE **_**chapter all of you have been waiting for so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I tried to keep it as real and as characteristic as possible so please do let me know your thoughts: good or bad. Enjoy! : ) **

Bert was staring at his drawings when Jane and Michael approached him. He slowly lifted his head to look at them. Both children wore expressions of sadness and guilt, believing that all that happened was their fault.

"We are so sorry Bert. We never should have interfered." Jane said tearfully.

"If we had just let things alone then you and Mary Poppins wouldn't have fought." Michael interjected despondently. Bert inhaled deeply and shook his head. He slapped his thighs with his hands and stood up. As he looked at them gravely, Jane and Michael became fearful that they had ruined everything, including their relationship with Bert.

"I reckon that the three of us need to `ave a chat. Why don't we sit over `ere on this bench?" Bert suggested gently, pointing to the seat nearest them. Jane and Michael looked at one another with uncertainty as Bert beckoned them to follow him. Once Jane and Michael had sat down, Bert, looking at them sideways, said:

"Now, I need you both to listen to me because it is very important that you understand what I am telling you, okay?" Bert asked mildly. The children nodded.

"Okay, now I am assuming that you `eard the entire discussion which Mary Poppins and I `ad back at the `ouse. Well, let me make this crystal clear to you once and for all: none of it was your fault." Both children turned to face Bert as Jane interjected by saying:

"Oh, but Bert..."Bert lifted his index finger, placing it in front of her face. Immediately she ceased talking.

"I repeat: _none _of it was your fault. Mary Poppins and I had a disagreement but we will sort things out."

"But, Bert, if we didn't make you come to the house then you and Mary Poppins wouldn't have fought." Michael offered dejectedly as he turned his head to look at him. At this remark, Bert leaned forward and joined his hands as he looked at Michael who was sitting at the far end of the bench.

"Michael, you didn't make me do anything. I chose to go with you both. You can`t go through life blaming yourself for other people`s problems. Besides, I know for a fact that Mary Poppins wasn`t really angry because I was at the `ouse. I reckon the reason she was mad was because she was scared." Jane and Michael looked at Bert quizzically.

"Why would Mary Poppins be scared?" Bert, who was sitting beside Jane, stood up as he faced them both saying:

"Well, Jane I reckon is on account of this big decision she `as to make. In essence she must choose between Lord `arrignton and me: that idea terrifies her because she doesn't want to let anyone down. `Owever, I sure `ope that it's that `arrington fella who gets the push." Jane and Michael laughed lightly as Bert smiled widely at them. They then stood up and hugged him tightly and said:

"We do too Bert." Bert smiled fondly as he embraced them. After they relinquished, Bert jovially suggested with a wide smile that they all go for ice cream to which the children happily agreed.

"Well, Mary Poppins are you going to tell us what that row with Bert was all about or must we surmise?" Mrs. Brill asked tentatively. Mary Poppins stood in front of the couch with her hands clasped in front of her, as she stared out the window; her gaze transfixed in the direction of the park.

"I don`t believe you could understand even if you did want to." She answered distantly.

"Why, don't you give it a go anyway? We are all women `ere so we know `ow trying men can be."Ellen replied trying to keep it light because the children`s nanny was clearly upset. Mary Poppins slowly turned around, smiled lightly as she sat in the middle of the sofa. Ellen and Mrs Brill who were both standing at opposite ends of the room, nodded at one another recognising a progression.

"It wasn't Bert who was at fault. It was me. I was so cruel to him without necessity. Of course, there is never a reason to be cruel to Bert because he is the kindest man I know. I suppose his presence startled me." Mary surmised looking at the floor.

"Why do you think that was the case?" Ellen asked softly. Mary Poppins thought for a moment before answering. She then looked up saying:

"It`s difficult to articulate." Mary began, looking between Ellen and Mrs. Brill as she explained. "I know that my life belongs with Bert and so does Lord Harrington. He was most gracious about the whole thing; almost as if he already knew." She smiled a little as she said that. "Anyway, as we were discussing the particulars, I heard Michael`s voice out in the hall and then suddenly, there is Bert." As she said this, Mary unclasped her hands as she pointed one of them in the direction of the doorway. Both women turned around looking in the same area. They turned back as Mary reflected:

"I`m sure it doesn't make much sense but seeing both men in the room at the same time, conversing so amiably...made me feel treacherous." Ellen and Mrs. Brill look at her puzzled and walking closer to the couch as they exclaim:

"Treacherous?" Mary Poppins looked at them gravely saying:

"Yes, both are fine, upstanding gentlemen and I do wish that I could have offered a solution which would keep them both happy. However, that was not possible. Therefore, I chose Bert long before Lord Harrington arrived. The only problem now is that Bert is probably thinking the complete opposite. Oh, what a fine mess this is." Mary Poppins stood up and began walking up and down the room. Mrs. Brill turns to Ellen wide eyed, conveying an incorrect assumption on the nanny`s part. After seeing Bert with both Mary Poppins and the children, neither woman can believe in his caprice of her. Therefore, they try to re-assure Mary Poppins of this.

"Mary Poppins, I am sure that Bert will be willing to hear you out. That man worships you."

"Too right Mrs. Brill! I tell you what: if I `ad a man like that Bert I would never let `im out of me sight." As Mary Poppins continued to pace and remain uncertain about how to handle things, Ellen continued.

"`Owever, per`aps Bert is too good for Mary Poppins. What do you say Mrs. Brill?" Before she could answer, Ellen carried on, earning Mary Poppins`s attention. "I mean look at `im: `e `as `is own business and `ome. Oh, yes, a tall, dark and `andsome man like Bert would `ave women queuing up for miles. Mind you, `ho could blame them? `E`s bloody gorgeous! I swear that chimney sweep of `is `as been used as a weapon to keep women away. Oh yes, a good man with a kind `eart and a stable income: that would do me just fine." She winked over at Mrs. Brill who smiled quizzically at her. Mary Poppins regained her senses during Ellen`s analogy.

"Yes, indeed." She muttered as she hurried out of the room and through the front door. As she reached the park, she saw Bert`s drawings but no Bert.

"He has gone to get ice cream for Jane and Michael." Admiral Boom informed her from his post. Mary Poppins looked up at him and nodded her head, making the shape of "oh" with her lips as she turned back to the drawings.

"How are you today, Mary Poppins?" The Admiral enquired pleasantly.

"I`m fine, thank you Admiral." Mary Poppins called back as she walked up the pavement, looking at the drawings.

"I see our ship mate coming up on port side." Admiral boomed at her. Mary Poppins was oblivious as she focused on Bert`s drawing of a white house overlooking a lake.

"Mary Poppins!" She looked up at the sound of her name. There standing a few feet from her was Jane and Michael, with Bert behind them.

"I see that you went to get ice cream." Mary Poppins said flatly looking between the children and then to Bert who smiled blandly.

"They were a bit upset after...well after what `appened at the `ouse." Bert explained gently smiling.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can understand that, but do you children mind returning to the house while I speak to Bert privately, please?" The children looked at Bert who nodded his encouragement. After bidding him goodbye and gratitude for his treat, they left.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Bert asked, hands in his pockets as he swayed back on his heels. He knew exactly what it was of course but Mary kept focusing on the drawing.

"That is a beautiful drawing Bert of our old house. I have never seen such elegance." Bert smiled graciously at her as he landed on his feet and removed his hands from his pockets.

"I must say that means a lot coming from you. Nobody else realised what it really was but I am certainly glad that you did." She looked at him in awe.

"Oh, Bert, you are the kindest man that I know and I have treated you so cruelly." Mary exclaimed starting Bert who looked at her, concern etched on his face. As he stepped over the drawing and stood beside her, he replied:

"Now, now, don`t take on so. There weren't nothing said which we can`t fix, Mary Poppins. Why don`t we take a seat and `ave a chat about it?" Bert offered smiling softly. Mary Poppins turned from looking at the park entrance to Bert as she replied:

"I would rather we had some more privacy, Bert."

"Okay, well then, take your pick." Bert said pointing to his drawings. Mary smiled wryly at him to which Bert reciprocated widely. As she cautiously looked over her shoulder, Mary Poppins pointed to the drawing which she had originally admired. As Bert took hold of her hand excitedly, Mary coloured a little. Once they took one last look around them, and seeing nobody around, they both jumped into the drawing. Once inside, they both began dusting off surplus chalk from their clothing. As they finished, they turned to face one another. Bert beamed widely saying:

"Well, now this does take me back. Mary Poppins you look absolutely _beautiful._" Mary looked away momentarily, feeling abashed. She wore a peach coloured ¾ length dress with a slim black bow tied across her waist and her shoes were black with a single strap across her ankle with a peach bow and two inch heels. As she turned back to a smiling Bert, she stepped closer to him as she said:

"You look quite dashing Bert." Bert stood before her wearing a three piece beige suit and boater hat which had a tri colour band consisting of navy, blue and red. Also, he wore a sky blue shirt and tie and brown shoes. As he offered her his arm, she happily accepted. He then turned them around to face a beautifully set wooden table, up on the veranda which was situated under a pergola and overlooking the lake. Mary Poppins gasped, making Bert smile jovially. As they walked to the table which was a few feet away, Mary Poppins cried:

"I cannot believe that you remembered this in such detail, Bert." Upon arriving at the table, Bert released her arm as he pulled out her seat and she sat down gratefully. As he took his own on the opposite side, he replied:

"Oh, well now why wouldn't I? Don`t you know that some of my `appiest memories are of us sitting out `ere talking?"

"We certainly did a lot of that growing up, especially in our teenage years. For some reason, I always felt alone even when the house was full of people at various parties which my parents used to host. The only time I didn't was when you and I were together. Nothing else mattered." Bert nodded in agreement. As Mary Poppins looked around at the large garden of her family home, she began to smile fondly as memories of growing up with Bert entered her mind. Bert watched her fondly unknowns to her and as he removed his hat and placed it on the chair beside him, he said:

"I `onestly didn't expect you to choose this drawing to jump into. Why did you? I mean you always consider this place to bring you un-`appy memories." Mary turned back to him and sat back in her seat, placing her hands in her lap as Bert poured them both cups of tea.

"I don't know Bert. All I do know is that for the last few weeks I have constantly thought of this place, London and you. Somehow they are all connected in a positive way. As you correctly said before my parents were not monsters but I felt invisible to them. Then you and your parents came along and suddenly the world was full of colour. I have loved you more than anyone else for as long as I can remember. I don't believe that I can articulate properly how much you mean to me Bert. You are my best friend and I always know that you are there for me when I need you and even when I don't think that I do. You have the kindest heart of anyone that I know so how could I have treated you so abominably earlier?" As Bert replaced his cup on its saucer, after drinking some tea, he deduced the following:

"I reckon it was because you were scared. You knew that you couldn't be with me and work for Lord `arrignton so all the stress of making that kind of decision reflected back to me." He offered her the plate of scones and she gratefully took one.

"I always think I can shield myself and my feelings from the world and I can. However, you can always see right through me, Bert which can be quite irritating." Bert laughed lightly as he sliced his scone and began adding butter and jam but only after offering Mary Poppins first.

"Oh, well I guess it`s on account of us growing up in the same `ouse together." Bert suggested after sampling his scone.

"Perhaps." Mary mused as she drank some tea.

"Okay, well then maybe it`s because we are best friends who `ave known each other for many years." Bert considered smilingly.

"It could be." Mary responded playfully as she replaced her cup on her saucer and took a bite out of her scone. Bert smiled humorously as he said:

"Do you know what it could be? Per`aps I have the gift of telepathy without even realising."

"Oh, Bert..." Mary replied smiling as she rolled her eyes. Bert stood up and walking behind his chair, he looked across the table at her with both hands resting on the back of it. For a moment they just stared into one another`s eyes.

"Do you know what I really think it is?" Bert asked walking towards her. Mary looked at him curiously. As he stood in front of her, smiling so contently, he said:

"I believe that the reason we know each other so well `as a little to do with us growing up together, more to do with us being best friends, a lot to do with us being in love with one another, but I bet the most significant reason of all is because we are soul mates." Just as Mary Poppins was about to query him, Bert continued.

"Now, let me explain this first Mary." As he walked back to his seat he began saying:

"Don`t you think it is funny that no matter how far apart we are and no matter how long the duration that eventually we always end up back here? Okay, well maybe not here here." Bert said twirling his hand in the air. "But here, here." He waved his fingers between them both. Mary smiled serenely. "Bert I..." Bert held up his palm to stop her from talking.

"I ain`t finished yet so please, just let me say this." He stood at the side of the table and placed his hands on top so he was leaning as he looked straight ahead and spoke.

"Now, I know that there are millions of people in the world and a lot of those are very nice people who I am sure both of us would get along real well with. Per`aps we could even find `appiness with one. `Owever, my point is this." Bert turned his head sideways to look at his friend as he directed his hand at her and smiling humorously said:

"And I`ll bet you thought I didn't `ave one." She offered a laughing smile in response. Bert sat down on his seat and leaned forward on his elbows as he continued.

"This morning I woke up and thought immediately of you. Now, that isn`t the first time it `as `appened of course but today was going to be special, or at least I `oped it would be. So, while I was kneeling down on the pavement drawing, a thought came to mind and that thought is where we are sitting right now." Bert banged his hand on the table as he spoke the final remark. Again, he stood up and standing at the side of the table, looked across at his best friend and said:

"Mary Poppins I `ave loved you for as long as I can remember. There `as never been a day in our lives when you weren't important to me. Every single time you leave London I keep expecting to receive a telegram or even letter informing me that you `ave married some wealthy baron or something. Yet, that `as never `appened and I believe it is because we are destined to be together. Maybe that is wishful thinking on my part but it`s `ow I feel. The last few days I was on edge, somewhat. Although you admitted that you love me too, it felt as though our future depended on today. Now, seeing that Lord `arrington with you earlier was a little un-nerving because the prospect of you leaving `ad crossed my mind and seeing `im there in the flesh..." Bert placed one hand in his pocket as he lowered his head a little saying:

"Well, it made it seem too real." Mary looked at him sadly, realising the impact and shock which this morning had on her best friend. As Bert raised his head and acquired eye contact he said:

"We both said things then that were out of character and for my part, I apologise." He removed his right hand from his pocket and placed it across his heart as he said that. Then he started walking closer towards her as he carried on.

"All I am asking from you is to put me out of me misery. Now, if your decision is to leave, then I will respect it." Bert tapped his finger tips on the edge of the table as he turned his head in doing so.

"`Owever, if it is to stay..." As he rested his fingers on the table, he smiled lightly and turned back to face Mary Poppins saying:

"Then I`m afraid I will `ave to kiss you." Both laughed lightly at that remark. After looking at him incredulously for another few seconds, Mary Poppins said:

"You know what Bert? I have never heard anyone who can speak aimlessly as much as you can." Bert stared at her disbelievingly as he protested.

"Aimlessly? But I..." Mary lifted her hand to stop him talking. Bert folded his arms as Mary Poppins stood up beside her seat and addressed him.

"Now, you had your say so it is time to listen to me." Bert smiled as he stood and listened. "I have sat and listened to you going to and fro and backwards and forwards over various events in our lives and quite frankly I am exhausted from watching you."Bert laughed under his breath, as he balled one hand into a fist and brought it up to his mouth, stifling his laugher. Mary Poppins didn't seem to notice.

"Although what you said was heartfelt, I believe that there are just a couple of things which need clarifying and perhaps one other." She walked behind her chair and turned sideways briefly as Bert watched her curiously. As she turned to face him, she began.

" Lord Harrington`s arrival this morning was completely un-expected but beneficial. It helped for us both to clarify a few things. Firstly, he came here with the implicit intention of dismissing me because he felt that my heart was not in it and he was right." She clutched the back of her chair tightly as she leaned into it a little and spoke with sincerity in her eyes. "I never would have given up the opportunity of creating a life with you Bert, over a job in Scotland." Bert nodded his head.

"Well, that is good to know." He retorted chirpily.

"Secondly, I believe there is some veracity in your estimation about us always finding one another. I know we can say it was because we were pre-occupied with our jobs or whatever else but the truth of the matter is that I love you, Bert." She released her grip on the chair as she stepped beside it and maintained eye contact with Bert as she spoke.

" Nobody in this world means more to me than you. You are the friend I don't always deserve but the one I am certainly glad to have. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Perhaps you are right about us being able to find happiness with other people in the world if we wanted to but the truth is this: You cannot improve on perfection. Although neither one of us are perfect beings and no I no longer believe I am Bert." Mary Poppins indicated as Bert was about to correct her. She stepped a little closer to where he was.

"What we have is perfect. Our relationship always seems to work no matter what and that is something people don't come by every day." Bert who was calmly standing with his arms folded at the half way mark, absorbing everything in, looked at her saying:

"So, just to clarify: you are not leaving for Scotland but are in fact staying `ere in London."

"Yes, that is correct." Mary answered matter-of-factly.

"I see." Bert replied calmly as he unfolded his arms and put in his hands into his pockets as he swayed on his heels. Mary looked at him quizzically, wondering why he was looking at the various trees and plants far out on his left. As he brought his focus back, he chuckled, lowering his head. As he raised his head again, Mary Poppins saw an amused expression on his face. Slowly, he walked towards her saying:

"So, you admit that you love me and choose to spend your life with me, right?" Mary smiled as she playfully rolled her eyes and said:

"Yes, Bert that is exactly how I feel."

"Oh, well good, that is great Mary." Bert replied smiling. However, his lack of excitement un-nerved Mary Poppins. Why wasn't he happier? Did he not mean all the things he had said? What did she say wrong? Had she come on too strong? Suddenly, that all changed when Bert grabbed her around her waist, lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms. It was the happiest Mary Poppins had been, as she laughed with her best friend. Once he set her down on the ground, she looked into his eyes and said:

"You know for a moment there I thought you had changed your mind. You didn't seem too excited but I should have known it was building up to a crazy stunt like that." Bert laughed as he swung his arms around her and hugged her.

"I`m sorry if I gave you that impression: but it could never be true Mary Poppins."

"I know that." She admitted after they relinquished one another. As Bert stood there smiling with his hands on her shoulders and hers around his back; Bert bent down to her level momentarily as he jovially suggested:

"Hey, you know what we should do? Let`s do the one thing that gladiators always did when a challenge was complete"

"What is that?" Mary asked with a light smile.

"This." Bert replied as he kissed her gently, but with passion.

"You know gladiators never used do that." Mary said amusedly.

"Yeah, I know I lied. It sure was worth it though. Bert replied brightly.

"Oh, yes it was but we should get back to reality before a search party is sent out for us."

"Okay, let`s go." Bert answered jovially as he grabbed his hat and offered Mary Poppins his arm, which she accepted. As the picture began to fade, Bert and Mary found themselves standing on the pavement outside the park. As Mary Poppins released her arm from Bert`s he asked:

"So, `ow about dinner this evening? We could go to Tony`s or anywhere you like."

"I would love to go to Tony`s with you Bert. They have the best spaghetti and gingerbread cake." Her eyes danced at the thought of her favourite desert. Bert laughed lightly making Mary smile shyly. Seeing this, Bert who was gathering his things together, stood up and walked to her and brought her into a hug.

"Oh, I`m sorry Mary but I just love `ow `appy you get over gingerbread."

"Well, I am just thrilled I can amuse you, Bert." Mary responded humorously as Bert returned to gathering his items from the pavement. Once he had finished he turned back to her asking:

"Shall I walk you `ome?" Mary smiled between him and his offering hand as she accepted. As she clasped her hand in his, Bert smiled as he rubbed his thumb across hers. Mary smiled fondly into his eyes as he looked at her. After a moment, they kissed lightly without realising they had a spectator.

"Well it is about time. I must admit I had my doubts that you two would get your act together; but I am certainly glad that you both have." Bert and Mary looked up at Admiral Boom who stood there like a proud father. Both smiled at one another before Bert turned to him saying:

"Well, thank you Admiral for your kind support. You know if you `adn`t intervened so much, things could be a whole lot different right now. " Bert said smiling politely.

"Not at all Bert; I just know that you both will be very happy together. As for you Mary Poppins, I am thrilled that you will be staying in London." Bert smiled warmly at her as she kept her focus on the Admiral replying:

"Thank you Admiral Boom for your kindness and for your intervention."

"It was all worth it." He saluted them as he left. Bert and Mary smiled softly at one another.

"So, shall we go?" Bert asked squeezing her hand gently.

"Yes." Mary responded as they walked down to No. 17. Upon reaching the house, Bert looked up at the nursery and smiled.

"I`ll bet Jane and Michael will be `appy that their plan `as finally worked out."

"Oh, I am sure they will be nonstop looking for implicit details." Bert laughed lightly.

"They are sweet`earts and it's nice to know they care so much."

"Yes, it is. So, what time tonight?"

"Oh, well let`s see..." Bert raised his wrist to check the time.

"It is 3:00 now so shall we say 7:00?"

"Yes, we shall." Mary responded as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled back at her. As she turned to ascend the steps into the house, Bert called her.

"I love you." Mary Poppins smiled brightly back at him.

"I love you too Bert."

After one last glance between them, they parted ways.

**A/N: Okay, what are ya`ll thinking? I hope that you enjoyed reading it and that it met your expectations. Please let me know and be warned: There is something exciting brewing in the next chapter. : ) **


	9. Onset

**A/N: I appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome! : ) I had my doubts that I did justice to both the characters but also to your formative ideas. I feel the same regarding this chapter so please share your thoughts with me: good or bad. I hope that you enjoy reading it and will want to read a conclusion. **

Mary Poppins rummaged through her wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress for her date with Bert. As it was their first official one as a couple, she wanted to look extra nice. Of course she knew that Bert would think she was beautiful in anything.

"What about this one, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked holding up a velvet purple dress. She turned around and observed Jane`s suggestion. It had long sleeves with puffed cuffs, practically full length and had a V neck. After twisting her head from left to right: looking at it from different angles and twisting her lips a couple of times, Mary Poppins finally declined Jane`s offer. As she started to look through other options on the bed, Michael offered her an alternative which she had overlooked.

"What about this one?" He asked showing her a scarlet red dress. Mary Poppins reached over and took it from him. This was ¾ lengths with a slim black belt around the waist; round necked with lace at the cuffs. She smiled as she held it against her body and looked down, imagining how it would fit. This was a dress she had not worn in some time but tonight that would change.

At 6:55 Bert arrived at the gates to No. 17. He cleared his throat as he nervously fiddled with his tie. As he looked up at the house, he exhaled deeply. After checking one last time that his jacket pocket contained his mother`s engagement ring, he made his way up the steps and rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Ellen swung back the door and smiled broadly at Bert.

"Good evening Ellen. `Ow are you doing?" Bert asked smiling brightly.

"Oh, Bert I am just fine. Won`t you come in? Mary Poppins won`t be much longer."

"Thank you Ellen." Bert replied smiling politely. In his hand he carried a single red rose. After Ellen closed the door, she looked at Bert who smiled at her tensely.

"Would you like to wait in the drawing room Bert?"

"Oh, no thank you Ellen." Bert answered. He laughed nervously and twirled the rose in between his index finger and thumb as he said:

"I think that I am too nervous to sit down." Ellen smiled softly at him and replied:

"Oh, Bert you and Mary Poppins make such a beautiful couple and ye have known each other for too long to be nervous. Try to relax." She placed a hand on his arm as Bert smiled politely back.

"BERT!" Jane and Michael shouted from the stairs. Bert and Ellen looked up as they ran down the steps and over to him.

"You are in good hands now Bert so I will leave you to it." Ellen said as she swiftly returned to the kitchen. Bert grinned at the children but then turned to thank Ellen for her hospitality. As the kitchen door closed behind her, Bert returned his attention to the children.

"Well now, Jane and Michael: `ow are you two doing?"

"Oh, just fine Bert. I love your suit." Jane responded smiling admiringly up at him. Bert smiled as he looked down at his clothes.

"Do you really Jane? I wasn't sure if a grey suit with a blue shirt and tie would be appropriate. I thought it might be too dark."

"Oh, no Bert I think it is lovely." Jane answered innocently. Bert laughed lightly as he kissed her on the top of her head and said:

"Do you know what you are? You`re a doll." Jane smiled sweetly as Michael rolled his eyes. Bert bent down to their level, placing the rose on the floor beside him as he asked:

"Can I let you two in on a secret?" Jane and Michael nodded earnestly.

"Now, this is to stay strictly between us and nobody else. Tonight I am going to ask Mary Poppins to marry me." Bert quickly put a hand each against their mouths to keep them from shouting joyously. As Bert removed his hands, the children looked at him apologetically. Bert smiled softly at them as he whispered:

"Okay, I know you are excited but we do need to be quiet." Jane and Michael nodded in unison.

"Are you going to ask her during dinner?" Michael asked.

"I `ad another idea in mind, Michael: you both know `ow much Mary Poppins loves watching a firework display so Admiral Boom `as agreed to use that as a distraction so I can ask her. What do you think? Is it too much?"

"I think it sounds great!" Michael quietly exclaimed with a wide smile.

"What about you Jane?"

"I think it`s a lovely idea Bert but do you think Mary Poppins would like it to be so public?"

"Well, I...guess I `adn`t really thought of that. She could always say no." Bert answered laughing nervously as he stood up, picking up the rose and twiddling it in between his fingers.

"Oh, no she won`t Bert and I am absolutely certain of that." Jane answered serenely.

"Why is that then Jane?" Bert asked looking anxious, with one hand resting at the back of his hip.

"She loves you." Bert nodded smiling mildly as he relaxed his arm at his side. Turning his head towards the stairs, Bert saw Mary Poppins descending.

"Oh, Mary Poppins you look stunning." Bert exclaimed smilingly as he walked towards the stairs and assisted her off the last step. She smiled warmly at him, replying:

"That is very sweet of you to say Bert. You look quite dashing tonight."

"Don`t I always?" Bert asked humorously, tilting his head towards her as he smiled brightly. Mary Poppins laughed lightly as she looked at him fondly. Bert had one hand behind his back but now he brought it forward, presenting his date with the red rose. Jane and Michael smiled widely at one another as Mary Poppins thanked Bert and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren`t you going to kiss him properly, Mary Poppins?" Michael asked cheekily. Jane scowled at him as Bert chuckled and his nanny stared at him firmly but with a hidden smile.

"Now, that is enough Michael. Come on you two, up to bed. Spit Spot." Jane and Michael sighed as they begrudgingly followed their nanny`s orders.

"Goodnight Jane and Michael; I`ll be seeing you both real soon." Bert said as he hugged them both before they went upstairs. Mary Poppins excused herself to put her rose in water. As she went into the kitchen, Jane called out to Bert. After checking there was nobody else around, he walked up two steps as Jane came down to meet him saying:

"I hope that you aren't going to let what I said stop you from proposing to Mary Poppins tonight, Bert."

"Oh, no Jane, don`t worry about that. I`ll just see `ow the evening goes, ok?" Bert smiled softly at Jane who nodded in comprehension. "I hear Mary Poppins coming so you `ad better get off to bed. Goodnight sweet`eart." Jane quickly ran up to her brother in the nursery. As Mary returned, Bert smiled jovially at her and asked:

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." She answered smiling and taking Bert`s hand, they walked out the front door and headed for the restaurant.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Bert requested a table for two. The manager took a look around, scanning for availability. Although it wasn't full to capacity, the restaurant was small in comparison to others nearby. Since the food was always good, it was rare that there wouldn't be a crowd. Nonetheless, there were a couple of tables vacant. So, after selecting one in the corner with dim lighting; the manager picked up a couple of menus and escorted them to it. As Bert and Mary were being seated at their table, a familiar voice called out to them. As he looked around in an attempt to locate the person, he saw his grandfather waving frantically on his far left. Bert laughed lightly as he waved back.

"It`s me granddad Mary; come on let`s go and say `ello." Bert suggested as he and Mary Poppins hurried over to them. Unbeknownst to them, the manger followed them. As they arrived at the table, Joseph stood up, beaming widely at his grandson. He hugged him tightly and even rocked him a little, overcome with enthusiasm since he hadn't seen him in some time. As he released him, he turned his attention to his date.

"My, oh my; Mary Poppins it is such a pleasure to see you again." She smiled warmly at him but before she could utter a word, Joseph exclaimed: "Give us a hug!" Although he didn't embrace her as tightly as his grandson, it was still one full of warmth.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like me to join this table up with another?" Bert turned around to the manager to respond but Joseph jumped in first, after releasing Mary Poppins.

"Oh, yes of course join up the tables. `Ere, I`ll even help you." Bert chuckled at his granddad and then turning back to Mary he said:

"Mary, you and Sally `aven't been introduced yet." Bert turned to the woman sitting in the seat opposite his grandfather. "Sal, I would like you to meet my oldest and bestest friend, Mary Poppins. Mary, I would like you to meet Sally, my granddad`s wife." Both women reached and shook hands warmly. As the tables were joined together, the manager placed the menus on top and left. Joseph resumed his seat opposite his wife as Bert sat beside him and Mary across from him.

"So, come on then Bert, are you really telling me that you and Mary Poppins `ere aren't an item yet?"

"Oh, well we are but only since today granddad. I`m sorry Sal, I should `ave introduced Mary to you as my girlfriend but I `ave thought of her as my best friend for so long..."

"Oh, don't worry about it Bert; I had a notion that you were an item. Both of you just looked far too content not to be." Bert laughed jovially and then looked at Mary who was placing her napkin across her lap. He reached his hand across as she looked up and placed her hand in his, smiling softly as Bert said:

"I`m sorry sweeth`eart; can you forgive me?" She smiled brightly as she replied:

"There is nothing to forgive Bert. It is new to both of us." Bert squeezed her hand lightly as he smiled his gratitude.

"All right now enough of that; let`s look at the menu and order some food." Joseph said to which the others voiced their agreement.

Throughout the evening, both couples conversed amiably as they ate. Bert and his grandfather reminisced about times gone by which brought some sadness to both of their hearts. Sally perceived that speaking about his son was still difficult for Joseph. Although it had been eighteen years since his passing and the stories surrounding James were quite jovial; it was evident that Joseph still missed him dearly. It was at this point where Sally decided to change their topic of conversation as she too had suffered hardships along the way; including the loss of a child some years ago. Her son was taken from her at a young age due an illness but she still had her daughter who lived in Luton with her family. Subsequently, her husband passed away shortly after their son – a heart attack had claimed his life. Therefore, once her daughter had married ten years ago, Sally decided to return to London for a short time. Her sister Nancy, with whom she stayed with, had known Joseph for many years through her husband. One evening, they brought Joseph to their home for dinner where he met Sally. Shortly after this time, they were married and Sally made London her permanent home once again.

"So, tell me Mary, how do you feel about being back in London?" Sally asked as their tea arrived.

"I have always considered London to be home, if I am truthful, Sally. Although I have been circling the globe in essence for the past ten years, I always felt that a part of me was missing."

"That part of course was our Bert, `ere." Joseph interjected with a wink. Mary Poppins coloured a little as Bert rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Joseph, behave. Don`t you think that you have embarrassed Bert and Mary enough for one evening?" Sally responded to which Bert smiled graciously.

"I honestly don't mind Sally but I appreciate the sentiment. After all there is some veracity in what Joseph has said."

"Is that so? Well, Bert what are you waiting for? Make Mary Poppins an `onest woman before she changes her mind."

"Oh, Joseph now that is enough. If you are finished your tea I think we should get going and allow Bert and Mary to enjoy some bit of the evening alone."

"Oh, Sal, really there ain`t no need for you to leave like that." Bert exclaimed as the waiter brought desert to him and Mary.

"Yes, really we would love you to stay." Mary retorted sincerely.

"You see Sal? The kids want us to stay." Joseph said as he drained his cup of tea.

"It is called being polite Joe and besides we must be up early tomorrow if we are playing golf with the Morison's."

"Do you still play golf with Edward Morison, granddad?" Bert asked as he dug his fork into his apple tart and sampled it.

"Yeah, we try to schedule a game once a week if we can Bert. When you get to our age, you want to see people as much as you can because you don't know when will be the last time that you do." Joseph replied humorously. Sally rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled.

"Oh, come on now, granddad!"Bert cried as he looked at his grandfather uneasily.

"Well, it`s the truth lad." Joseph said, standing up and patting Bert on his shoulder.

"I think that you have depressed them both enough for one night Joe. Come on let`s go home." Sally picked up her handbag and rose from the table as she conveyed her sentiments to both Bert and Mary.

"It was lovely to meet you Mary and I do hope we can again soon." She smiled warmly at her. Mary Poppins reciprocated as she responded:

"It was a pleasure to meet you also Sally and I am certain we will get together again very soon."

"Goodnight Bert. Come by the house soon won`t you?" Joseph asked, pointing to his grandson as he walked over to Mary Poppins who stood up and smiled graciously at him.

"Oh, of course I will granddad. We should `ave a game of cards, per`aps."

"That sounds like a plan." He then turned to Mary and taking her hand in his said the following:

"Mary Poppins it was so lovely to see you again and I do hope that you will come by the house with Bert as soon as possible."

"I would love to Joseph." She smiled warmly as he hugged her tightly. Bert came around the table as Sally walked up to meet him, standing beside her husband who had just relinquished Mary Poppins.

"Goodnight Sal. It was great seeing you."

"Bert, it was delightful seeing you too and I am so thrilled that everything is going well for you. I can`t think of anybody who deserves it more especially after everything you went through." She smiled sincerely at Bert who responded graciously.

"That means a lot coming from you." As he kissed her on the cheek, Sally brought her arms around Bert and hugged him securely. Although she was married to his grandfather, Sally thought of him more as a son. Perhaps he was her surrogate son. No matter what the reason, she loved him dearly and Bert loved her just as much. As they relinquished, Joseph said:

"All right well you two enjoy the rest of your evening and it's on us."

"Oh, no granddad, come on..."Bert protested in vain.

"Bert, I insist. The next time you can treat us. Goodnight." Joseph called out, swinging an arm around his wife`s shoulder and leaving.

"Goodnight." Bert and Mary called as Joseph and Sally left. Bert exhaled as he sat back down and pushed his plate away, resting his elbow on the table and placing his palm against his cheek.

"What is the matter, Bert?" Mary Poppins asked resuming her seat.

"Oh, well it's just that I wanted to treat you properly this evening. What with this being our first official date. Now, that ain`t gonna `appen." He answered as he relaxed his arm on the table.

"I appreciate the sentiment Bert but you shouldn't let that upset you. After all we have had a perfectly marvellous evening, haven't we?" Bert moved his head from side to side and shrugged. Mary Poppins smiled humorously at him.

"Your grandfather is an absolute delight Bert. I thoroughly enjoyed hearing all of those stories."

"Yeah, I suppose. `Ow was your gingerbread cheese cake?"

"It was lovely. How was your apple tart?

"It was good, thanks. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"I think a pot of tea would be lovely." Bert smiled and ordered it from the waiter as he passed by.

As they walked home, Mary Poppins noticed that Bert appeared unusually quite. She wondered if he was still brooding over the evening`s events or was there something else. As they neared the gates of No. 17, she addressed this issue.

"Bert, is there anything the matter? You hardly said two words on the way home."

"Oh, I`m sorry Mary Poppins but I was just thinking about me granddad."

"Don`t tell me that you are still upset that he paid for our meal."

"No, of course I`m not but I was just thinking `ow sad `is life `as been and until tonight I never really thought about it that much. You know when my dad died, it was `ard on me mam and on me but granddad...`e `eld us together and that was `is son which he lost. Nonetheless, he carried on and I `ave to admire `im for that. I was twelve when it happened so I guess that`s `ow come I never gave it all that much thought. He met Sally shortly after that and I guess that she really `elped him through it."

"Bert, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. I`ll admit that what happened was tragic. It was an awful time for Joseph but also for you and your mother. He got through it and I am very glad that he did. I think the one thing which all three of us can appreciate it is loss. We all have been there and come out the other side. Although we never forget the people we lose, we do need to look towards the future because I am certain that your parents want you to be happy a lot more than what you to be sad at their absence."

"Yeah, I know that you`re right, Mary Poppins. So, what do you think the future `olds for us?" He asked with a soft smile. Mary Poppins reciprocated as she replied:

"Oh, well I am thinking of a nice long sleep. Today has been exhilarating but certainly one of the best I have ever had."

"Yeah, for me too. What do you say about another date tomorrow evening? We can try and go some place my granddad won`t be." Mary Poppins laughed lightly and replied:

"I would love to Bert but unfortunately I must look after Jane and Michael. Their parents are going out to the theatre. You are welcome to call over for coffee if you wish."

"Yeah, I may just do that. Well, goodnight Mary Poppins." Bert responded before kissing her gently.

"Goodnight Bert." As soon as she was safely inside, Bert walked home.

The following day Mary Poppins and the children were passing by the park when they saw Bert emerging with his art supplies. They stopped to speak to him.

"Bert, are you working as a Screever again today?" Bert smiled at Michael as he jovially smiled at him.

"A Screever`s work is never done, Michael." Bert responded jokingly. "You look lovely today Mary Poppins." Bert retorted smiling brightly at her.

"Why, thank you Bert. The children and I were just on our way to the fish market. Since Mrs. Brill would like to prepare dinner as quickly as possible, we had better be going." Bert looked at her anxiously as she spoke. He noticed that she barely made eye contact with him. Instead, she rubbed her wrist nervously with one hand and focused a lot on the ground which was out of character. Subsequently, Jane had not spoken at all which increased Bert`s curiosity. Rather than asking her straight out what the matter was, Bert had another idea.

"`Ow about you go to the fish market Mary Poppins and I can keep an eye on Jane and Michael." Mary Poppins looked at him directly and starkly as she replied:

"Now, whatever gave you such a ridiculous idea, Bert? Jane and Michael are in my care and that is how it will stay. Come along children." As she turned to leave, the children remained where they were. Mary Poppins turned around and saw them looking at Bert with incredible despondency, especially Jane. Bert offered Mary a small smirk as she looked at him perplexed.

"I reckon that they want to stay and watch me draw, Mary Poppins." She rolled her eyes as she marched closer towards him saying:

"Bert, they have seen you drawing a thousand times so I really don't understand the sudden fascination. However, I don't have time to stand here and argue." Mary Poppins turned her attention to the children as she sternly said:

"Jane and Michael I want you both to be on your very best behaviour for Bert. Subsequently, there is to be no funny business and I know you know what I mean Bert." She said directing her attention to Bert who smiled lightly.

"I will be back within twenty minutes." Mary Poppins said looking between all three. They nodded their heads in comprehension. She squinted her eyes at them saying "hmm" and left.

"So, which one of you is gonna tell me what `as been going on?" Bert asked as he began setting himself up on the pavement. There was silence. Michael began nudging Jane to speak and vice versa. Upon seeing this, Bert who was kneeling down on the path, looked at them both perplexed.

"All right you two, now I know that something is going on." He stood up as he continued speaking. "I reckon that I need to guess what it is so if I surmise correctly, will you confirm it, please?" They nodded. "Thank you." Bert retorted as he paced up and down the pavement. Suddenly, he stopped. He clicked his fingers and slowly turned around smiling brightly at the children and saying:

"It has to do with Mary Poppins. Did she...? No, she didn't punish you for anything because that isn't her style." Bert thought after seeing negative expressions on their faces. He sighed deeply with a scowl and hands on his hips as he looked at the children for answers but none came. So, he began pacing again. After a moment, he turned back to them.

"Okay, `ow about this: Mary Poppins `ad a run in with your father and she `as been...no no she wouldn`t take her frustrations out on you two. Okay." Bert returned to pacing as he began thinking out loud once more. "I know it `as to do with Mary Poppins and somehow you two are involved." Suddenly, it came to Bert. He dropped his hands to his sides as he swiftly turned around to Jane and Michael exclaiming:

"It `as to do with _me." _Bert placed his hands against his chest as he uttered the final word. Jane and Michael smiled lightly, confirming Bert`s idea. He frowned, signifying confusion. "But why?" He cried, spinning around and throwing his hands into the air. After a moment`s consideration, he figured it out. Turning back to the children he said:

"Mary Poppins is mad at me because I didn't propose to her last night. Am I right?" He asked with a bright, wide smile.

"Yes! I am so sorry Bert. I thought that you had asked her which is why I asked if anything unusual happened. I think she knows."

"Yeah, Jane I reckon she does." Bert answered smilingly. "I am going to ask her tonight." Bert exclaimed definitively making Jane and Michael smile at one another.

"How are you going to do it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know; I`m going to `ave to `ave a think." Bert responded and knelt back down on the pavement. "I better get started on a drawing or she really will be suspicious." Bert thought as Jane and Michael laughed lightly. Bert looked up and smiled softly at them.

He began looking through his selection of chalks and after choosing a white piece, he began sketching as he asked:

"`Ave either of you two any ideas on `ow I should do it?" Jane and Michael thought for a moment and then Michael replied:

"Why don't you take her on a scenic view of London in a hot air balloon and ask her?" Bert sat back on his heels and looked at Michael quizzically.

"A hot air balloon?" Bert shook his head and chuckled as he returned to his drawing of a boat on a lake. "Michael, even if I could find one, I doubt that Mary Poppins would be interested."

"Oh, well I tried." Michael replied dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders. Bert laughed a little saying:"Yes, you did and I appreciate it but `ow about you Jane?"

"I think that you should just ask her directly, Bert." Bert nodded in comprehension as he looked at her.

"I like your straight forward approach Jane but I think there should be some element of surprise in there somewhere." Jane saw Bert`s eyes brighten and his lips spread into a wide smile. He looked at them both directly and jumped up, standing vertically as he excitedly said:

"What is the one thing that Mary Poppins loves more than anything in this whole world?"

"You." Jane and Michael chimed in unison which made Bert laugh.

"No, there is something else." Receiving blank expressions, Bert said:

"Okay, I`ll give you a hint: It`s sweet, spicy and tasty all at the same time." He continued watching them with a wide smile. Jane and Michael thought it over and although they still thought it was Bert, they also considered it as Mary`s favourite desert.

"Gingerbread?" Bert slapped his palms together as he excitedly exclaimed:

"Yes! Ha ha! I`m going to need Mrs. Cory`s `elp on this one." Bert thought placing his fingers against his chin momentarily.

"Mrs. Cory`s help with what?"

"Huh?" Bert asked turning around and seeing Mary Poppins standing there. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head and said:

"Oh, I was just thinking of getting something from Mrs. Cory to take to me granddad tomorrow..." Mary Poppins watched him dubiously which Bert noticed. As he removed his hand from behind his hand and pointed it in her direction, he continued.

"You know to say thanks for last night." She nodded in understanding but Mary Poppins didn't really believe a word of it.

"Well, I think that is very thoughtful of you Bert. I`m sure he and sally will appreciate your kindness." Mary Poppins responded smiling sweetly. Bert chuckled as Mary continued smiling.

"Yeah, I sure `ope so." Bert said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Then he coughed as he turned his focus from her to looking aimlessly in the opposite direction. This earned Mary Poppins`s attention. She knew when he did that that Bert was either lying or feeling uncomfortable or both. As he realised she was watching him, he quickly smiled jovially and said:

"I see that you got the dinner for Mrs. Brill." Mary Poppins looked at her shopping bag and lifted it a little and turning back to Bert she replied:

"Yes, I did. I picked up a few extra things like butter and milk..." Bert nodded in comprehension as he smiled. Mary Poppins reciprocated.

"Well, we had better be leaving or Mrs. Brill will be wondering where we go to."

"She might think that you went to catch the fish." Bert added laughing a little as he removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms. Jane and Michael laughed out loud as Mary Poppins looked between all three serenely.

"I expect that I will see you later this evening Bert." Mary called as she turned to the children to usher them home.

"Yes, I will be there, Mary Poppins." Bert replied with a smile.

"See you then. Come along children."

"Bye Bert." Jane and Michael called as they left with Mary Poppins.

"Bye Jane and Michael." Bert responded as the children turned in the direction of their house with Mary Poppins behind them. Bert knelt back down on the pavement and looked at his drawing.

"So, tonight is the night is it?" Admiral Boom questioned from his roof. Bert turned to look at him as he responded:

"I certainly `ope so, Admiral."

"Shall I have the fireworks in place?"

"What fireworks?" Bert asked quizzically.

"The ones which will be fired signally that you and Mary Poppins are finally engaged." Bert chuckled as he returned to his drawing.

"That is assuming she says yes."

"I will take that as affirmative to my congratulatory suggestion." Bert looked up at him smilingly as he said:

"Why don`t we postpone it until everything is official Admiral? Per`aps we could use that firework idea at our engagement party, assuming there is gonna be need for one." Admiral Boom looked outward pensively for a moment as he considered Bert`s idea.

"I think that will work well, Bert. After all, Mary Poppins isn't a lady who likes too many surprises thrown at her simultaneously."

"No, that is true, Admiral. I better get these drawings finished if I am going to get a cake off Mrs. Cory." Bert remarked tentatively as he returned his focus to the pavement.

"Say no more Bert. I understand completely. Just a word of warning: try to be as direct as possible tonight. I feel it will work out best for you if you are." Admiral Boom retorted as he saluted Bert when he finished speaking. Bert, who was looking up at him nodded his head in comprehension and smiled politely.

"Cheers Admiral! I`m much obliged." With a small smile and salute, Bert focused on his work for the next hour. Then he went to Mrs. Cory`s shop, hoping that she would have what he was looking for.

"`Ello Mrs. Cory and `ow are you today?" Bert asked pleasantly, tipping his cap. Mrs. Cory emerged from behind the counter as she approached Bert, smiling warmly.

"It is so lovely to see you again, Bert. I see that you are on your own today."

"Yes, ma`m I am. Jane and Michael are back `ome with Mary Poppins. I just saw the three of them actually."

"Yes, I know. Mary Poppins popped in on her way to the fish market. She mentioned that the children were with you. I think it is just wonderful Bert." Mrs. Cory remarked smiling serenely at him. Bert looked at her curiously as he asked:

"What is wonderful, Mrs. Cory?"

"Well, that Jane and Michael are still able to spend time with you. The last day you were here, I could tell how much they cared for you Bert and I did hope that you would be able to spend time together when Mary Poppins returned." Bert chuckled as he replied:

"Yes, well Mary Poppins is their nanny but we do still spend some time together. Anyway, Mrs. Cory I was wondering if you `ad a gingerbread cake in supply."

"Just give me a moment to check for you Bert." Mrs. Cory said as she checked her cake supplies at the counter behind them. After a brief absence, she returned with good news. In her hand she held a circular shaped gingerbread cake which was exactly what Bert was hoping to find.

"Ah, Mrs. Cory, thank you." Bert exclaimed smiling happily. She reciprocated softly.

"I`ll just put into a cardboard box for you. How is your grandfather these days Bert? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh, granddad is fine thank you for asking. Mary Poppins and I `ad dinner with `im and Sal last night actually. Both of them are off playing golf with Edward Morison and his wife today."

"Oh, is that so? That is wonderful news Bert." Mrs. Cory responded amiably. Bert frowned as he said:

"What is wonderful about playing golf, Mrs. Cory?" Mrs. Cory smiled warmly at Bert.

"I was referring to you and Mary Poppins having dinner with Joe and Sally." Bert laughed a little, embarrassed at his mistake of comprehension.

"Now, here you go Bert. I hope that Mary Poppins will enjoy this." Bert`s eyes widened as she smiled amusedly at him.

"`Ow did you know?" He asked with a surprised tone as he took the pink box from her.

"It was a surmise which you just confirmed." Bert smiled lightly as he rooted in his pocket but Mrs. Cory stopped him.

"You can owe it to me, Bert." As Bert was about to protest, Mrs. Cory interjected.

"Now, not another word. You just be sure that you both enjoy this cake."

"Thank you Mrs. Cory. I`ll be seeing you soon."

"Take care Bert." As soon as Bert had left, Mrs. Cory thought:

"I do hope that she says yes."

At about 9:00 Bert arrived at No. 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Ellen welcomed him inside and instructed him to wait in the drawing room while she informed Mary Poppins of his presence. Bert pleasantly obliged. He walked into the room and put the pink cardboard box down on the coffee table. Then he sat down on the sofa. He moved to the edge of the seat and placing his thumb nail against his teeth, began chipping at it. Upon realising what he was doing, he quickly stopped and stood up to walk about the room. As he did he shoved his hands into his pockets and began talking to himself.

"Oh, boy am I nervous?" Bert said, blinking his eyes once. "Why am I nervous?" He asked shrugging his shoulders and removing one hand from his pocket and rubbed it across his head. As he replaced it inside his pocket again, he continued. "It`s not like we have only just met: Mary Poppins and I `ave known each other since we were kids. I just need to get a grip. I need to tell myself to get a grip. Bert, you need to get a grip." He said titling his head to the side.

"Bert?"

"Hah?" Bert cried in a surprised tone as he turned around. He smiled apologetically upon seeing Ellen as he said: "Oh, I`m sorry Ellen. I didn't `ear you come back downstairs." He explained laughingly, removing both hands from his pockets and rubbing his index finger against the end of his nose.

"I understand Bert. Mary Poppins will be with you in a moment." Ellen replied kindly.

"Oh, right yeah that is fine Ellen. Thanks." She smiled at a nervous Bert as she left. Bert puffed, placing his hands in his pockets and throwing his head back. With one hand, he rubbed the back of his neck momentarily as he walked back to his seat on the couch. He sat at the edge and clasped his fingers together as he rubbed his thumbs off one another.

"Just be direct and speak from the `eart. `Ow can she say no if you are being `onest?" He stopped moving his thumbs, looked straight ahead as he thought:

"Of course she will think that you are some kind of nut if you don't stop talking to yourself." He lowered his head and hands simultaneously as he sighed and said:

"Oh, boy! This is going to be a disast..." He turned his head to the left upon hearing footsteps and saw Mary Poppins walk into the room. "...er..."He jumped off the sofa, smiling brightly saying: "`Ello Mary Poppins."

"Good evening Bert." Mary answered pleasantly. Bert continued smiling at her which made Mary Poppins suspicious.

"Are you all right, Bert?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah, no yeah I am just fine thank you Mary Poppins. `Ow are you?"

"Oh, I am just fine Bert." She answered watching him curiously as she sat on the sofa.

"Well that`s good." Bert replied laughing nervously.

"Jane and Michael are just fine too, Bert in case you were going to ask." Bert shook his head as he laughed lightly. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he began walking up to the top of the room and back again. Mary Poppins knew something wasn't right with Bert but she couldn't figure out what. It was futile asking him because he would just deny it.

"I see that you brought a cake." Mary said in an effort to detract Bert from whatever was bothering him. He swiftly walked from the fireplace over to the coffee table saying:

"Yes, I brought it for you. I `ope you like it. It`s just a little something...well its nothing really." Mary Poppins stood up smiling warmly and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her softly as she said:

"It is very sweet of you Bert. I`ll go to the kitchen and get us a couple plates and some coffee."

"Okay." Bert answered absentmindedly as Mary turned to leave the room.

"Do you need any `elp?" Bert called after her.

"No, I`ll have Ellen bring in the coffee. Why don't you sit down and relax?" He smiled tensely at her, nodding his head. Bert closed his eyes and sighed as he lowered his head. As he opened his eyes, he began pacing the room again as he spoke to himself.

"Oh, boy this is it. As soon as she cuts that cake, she will find the ring and that will be it. What am I gonna say to `er?" He asked shrilly, throwing one hand up in the air and placing it at the back of his neck. Then, he turned around and brought his hand to his side saying: "Hi Ellen." Bert smiled, humiliated at the thought that she saw and heard his performance. She had come in with a tray carrying a pot of coffee, two cups and saucers, a jug of milk and one of cream and a bowl of sugar.

"Thank you for your assistance Ellen." Mary Poppins said, entering the room with two plates and cutlery. Ellen kept her focus on Bert, smiling discreetly. Bert eyed her quizzically.

"Not at all ma`m." Ellen bowed as she quickly left the room and returned to the kitchen. Once inside, she excitedly ran over to Mrs. Brill who was sitting at the table, looking through a recipe book, and said:

"Oh, Mrs. Brill I reckon that tonight is the night where Bert is gonna pop the question."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Brill asked passively.

"If you `ad seen Bert just now you would know that I am right. Ever since `e arrived `e `as been acting like a man on death row: pacing up and down the room, jumping at sudden noises and acting completely out of character. I am telling you Mrs. Brill, `e is gonna pop the question."

"If he is as nervous as you say Ellen, then I can`t see it happening tonight."

"Well, I am! I know a man who is gonna propose and I am telling you that Bert is." Ellen said definitively. Mrs. Brill looked up from her book as she retorted:

"I hope that you are right because god knows this house could do with some celebrations."

"How is your coffee Bert?" Mary asked in an effort to get a conversation going. Bert, who was sitting beside her, turned and replied:

"Oh, it is just great thank you Mary." He smiled blandly as he placed his cup and saucer down on the table.

"Would you like some more cake?" She asked as Bert stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, I am fine thank you. Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to cut you a slice."

"I can manage Bert." Mary responded as Bert picked up the knife and cut her _the_ slice. As he scooped it up and placed it on her plate he retorted:

"I know you can but it`s not very polite of me to expect you to be waiting on me." She smiled as she stuck her fork into it.

"Chew carefully." Bert remarked softly which earned him a quizzical expression.

"Chew carefully?" Bert turned his head away. He shrugged his shoulders as he said:

"Well, yeah because I mean you never know when you might find something not quite edible in a gingerbread cake." He closed his eyes momentarily as he anxiously waited for her to find it. As Mary continued to eye him perplexed, Bert coughed: just as he did earlier. He then turned on his heels and with his hands in his pockets began walking about the room. As he tugged at his tie he said:

"You know I `eard of someone who almost choked on a..."

"A ring?" Mary Poppins called out. Bert shook his head and turned around. Mary Poppins sat there holding his mother`s engagement ring in between her index finger and thumb and smiling serenely. "Is this the kind of thing which could be considered not quite edible, Bert?" He laughed lightly in response, lowering his head for a second and then looking at Mary Poppins smilingly.

"Yeah, you know `ow many times there `ave been cases of that `appening?"

"How many?" She asked twirling the ring between her thumb and finger.

"At least one." Bert answered smiling lovingly at her. She looked up and reciprocated. Bert walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What do you think of it?" He asked joining his hands together as he looked at her.

"It`s beautiful Bert." Mary Poppins answered softly as she turned to look at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Bert asked cautiously. Mary eyed him starkly saying:

"Of course I do. Why?"

"That was my mother`s engagement ring. You were the only one she wanted to wear it." Mary Poppins turned to look at the ring and smiled fondly at the notion that Kat Alfred – the woman she loved as a mother - would bestow something so precious to her.

"I love it Bert and I love you." Bert smiled as he took the ring from her and rose from the couch and said:

"Well, that`s good because it will `opefully make this a little bit easier." He smiled warmly at her as he bent down on one knee. Mary Poppins smiled jovially at the prospect.

"I could carry out this long speech about `ow much you mean to me and `ow long I `ave been in love with you, Mary but I reckon we both `ave covered that already. The only thing we `aven't done yet is make things official. So, I am asking you Mary Poppins to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

This was the moment Mary Poppins had waited for for so long. The man kneeling in front of her was the man she had dreamt of spending forever and a day with since she was sixteen. It had finally happened. She smiled widely at the man she loved with all her heart and said:

"Yes, of course I will marry you, Bert." Bert jumped up excitedly, laughing jovially as he helped Mary Poppins off the couch and twirled her in his arms. Once he set her back down on the ground, he smilingly slipped the ring onto her finger. Mary raised her hand to admire the ring and smiled.

"You sure you like it?" Bert asked. Mary Poppins looked at him and gently replied:

"No, I love it Bert and I love you."

"Well, that`s handy because I love you and all." Bert responded jovially with a bright wide smile. Mary Poppins smiled contentedly as she and Bert kissed.

Suddenly the house was surrounded by shouts and cheers of joy. Ellen and Mrs. Brill burst into the drawing room to offer the happy couple their congratulations. Bert and Mary turned and accepted their wishes gratefully.

"Ellen was convinced that you wouldn't go through with it Bert but I knew you had in you." Mrs. Brill remarked as she slapped Bert on the shoulder, knocking him forward slightly. Bert turned to them quizzically as he said:

"`Ow did you know I was gonna propose? Was I really _that _obvious?"

"No, but you were really _that_ nervous." Ellen replied, sending laughter around the room.

"So, have you thought about a date yet?" Mrs. Brill asked.

"What about your dress Mary Poppins?"

"What about where you are going to live?"

"All right now just `ang on a mo. Can we just enjoy being engaged before we start finalising things please?" Bert interjected sensibly. Mary Poppins smiled softly at Bert who suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the plans which lay ahead of them. Mrs. Brill and Ellen sheepishly apologised which Bert dismissed.

"What you two need is an engagement party so let`s make that the priority for now." Mrs. Brill offered which led more ideas floating about the room.

Amidst this sudden chaos which had suddenly descended upon No. 17, nobody heard Mr. and Mrs. Banks returning from the theatre until it was too late. Mary Poppins and Bert had assisted Ellen and Mrs. Brill in clearing off the coffee table. The latter emerged from the kitchen singing joyously to find their master and mistress home.

"What is the meaning of all this frivolity?" Mr. Banks asked his servants sternly.

"Mary Poppins and Bert have just announced their engagement sir." Mrs. Brill explained. Mrs. Banks joined her hands together as she exclaimed her excitement. Mr. Banks turned to her, starring severely.

"Did you know about this Winifred?"

"No, of course not George but it is rather exciting." She boasted jovially.

"Exciting? How...ah ha! There you are Mary Poppins. I believe that congratulations are in order." She had stepped into the hall from the kitchen with Bert in tow.

"Thank you." She replied primly.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I would like to know which one of you is responsible for this frivolous behaviour which has descended on my entire household. I expect that Mary Poppins is responsible for its entirety but I am open to contradiction."

"I beg your pardon?" Mary Poppins exclaimed firmly stepping forwards.

"Now, `ang on a minute Mr. Banks. None of this is Mary Poppins fault. If you want to blame anybody then you can blame me. I was the one what asked `er to marry me." Bert explained walking closer to Mr. Banks who stood outside the drawing room.

"Oh, I see. So, you intend on marrying Mary Poppins and whisking her off some place and leaving my children heartbroken once more. I must say you have a fine way of showing that you care about them, if you do at all. Perhaps your spending time with them during Mary Poppins`s absence was all a ploy."

"Now, wait a minute `ere Mr. Banks! I love Jane and Michael as if they were me own and I would never do anything to hurt them. Never!" Bert retorted, hurt that he could think so cruelly.

"Bert? Is it true that you and Mary Poppins are engaged?" Jane asked from the top of the stairs. Bert turned to face them as he smiled brightly and replied:

"Yes, Jane we are. `Ow do you and Michael feel about that?" Jane turned to her brother who was standing beside her. They both burst into a wide smile and ran down the stairs and over to Bert, hugging him tightly around the waist. Bert laughed lightly as he stroked both of their heads. Mary Poppins, Mrs. Banks and the servants looked on smiling fondly at the spectacle. Mr. Banks watched it with contempt. The children released their grip on Bert. He bent down to their level as he said:

"You know if it wasn't for you two, this may never `ave `appened. I can`t thank either of ye enough for `elping me see sense and for giving me the courage to follow what `as always been inside my `eart. The both of you mean the world to me. I couldn't possibly imagine my life without my two best pals. Come `ere." He hugged them securely as the others looked on.

"Oh, George!" Winifred murmured to her husband. George nodded in comprehension as his composure softened, seeing how fond his children were of Bert and of how much he genuinely cared for them. That was the kind of relationship he aspired to have with them too and maybe with some help from Bert, it would happen.

"Ok, children I think that you should both go back to bed now. Come along." Mary Poppins said as Bert released them. The children nodded in understanding. They hugged their nanny lightly who was un-prepared for such a reaction. After a moment she said:

"All right children now say goodnight to everyone." Their mother kissed them both on the forehead as their father patted them on the head. Ellen and Mrs. Brill headed towards the kitchen with Mrs. Banks. Mr. Banks remained where he was in a daze.

"Are you coming George?" Winifred asked.

"Yes, in a moment." He answered dismissively. Jane and Michael were on the first couple of steps, facing Bert as they said:

"We love you Bert." Mary Poppins smiled fondly between them and Bert. Bert who smiled lightly, saw the hurt expressed on their father`s face upon hearing this. As he turned back to the children he responded:

"I love you too and all. Go and get some sleep now though okay? We can catch again tomorrow." They nodded as Mary Poppins escorted them upstairs. Once they were all out of earshot, Mr. Banks rounded on Bert saying:

"I believe that I owe you an apology, Bert. I was wrong in essentially everything that I said. Jane and Michael love you. I can see that now. It was wrong of me to imply that you would cause them any kind of upset or hurt. Would you please forgive me?"

"There ain`t nothing to forgive, Gov. Jane and Michael are wonderful kids but they need their father. I am not their father. I `ope that you won`t think I am speaking out of turn `ere but this needs to be said. I reckon there is something very wrong when two kids can tell someone like me, who they `ave known for a short time, that they love me and not be able to say it to their father." Mr. Banks nodded his head as he realised the veracity of Bert`s sentiments.

"I know that you are right but I just don't know how to fix things." He admitted but was too ashamed to look at Bert directly. Bert smiled sympathetically as he walked towards him.

"All you `ave to do is listen to them and don't talk down to them. Although they are kids, they `ave feelings too and they need to be `eard. You fixed your relationship with them before. I know that you can do it again." Mr. Banks nodded. He saw Mary Poppins returning so after thanking Bert, he excused himself. Bert smiled warmly as she approached him.

"They are finally asleep after all the excitement of tonight." Bert laughed lightly.

"I `ope that I will be able to especially since I gotta be up early. I `ave a back log of chimneys to clean but I`ll be freed up by tomorrow evening if you wanted to `ave dinner and maybe discus things."

"I believe that I will be available and willing to do just that. However, I do believe that there are things here which require both of our attentions before we can finalise anything." Mary Poppins answered tentatively.

"Yeah, I reckon that you are right. `Hopefully we can resolve them quickly. Shall I pick you up `ere at 7:00?" Bert asked as they walked towards the door.

"Yes, but let`s not go to Tony`s just in case." Bert chuckled and replied:

"It`s a deal. I will see you tomorrow evening." Mary nodded but wore an anxious look which Bert noticed.

"Try not to worry Mary Poppins. I promise you everything will work out."

"I certainly hope so Bert because those children deserve to have a proper family." Bert looked at her compassionately as he placed one hand on her cheek saying:

"I promise you that we will make it happen. Goodnight Mary Poppins." Bert smiled fondly as he kissed her with passion.

"Goodnight Bert." Mary Poppins responded as Bert walked out the door.

**A/N: Okay, so thoughts? I hope that I have justified whatever ideas you had concerning Bert and Mary becoming engaged. There are a few changes I could make but I am very interested in hearing your thoughts so please, throw them at me. Also, I tried to incorporate some of Dick Van Dyke`s acting techniques in various places so hopefully I did justice to both Bert and the irreplaceable legend behind him. : )**


	10. Progression

**A/N: Hey everyone! : ) I very much appreciate the reviews that this story has received so far. I am delighted that you have enjoyed reading it and I hope that it will continue. Subsequently, there is something that you should know. It is coming to an end soon. Some of you may be thrilled while others may not be, but I like to think that I have essentially accomplished my goal for this story: having Bert and Mary being essentially pushed together by supporting characters and also enabling Mary Poppins to address fears that I believe we can all relate to in some capacity. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me or air any suggestions regarding what you would like to see happen. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. Later! : )**

A few days later, Bert arrives at No. 17 with upsetting news for Mary Poppins. After being permitted inside by Ellen, he waits in the hall. Within a few moments, Mary Poppins arrives from the nursery, wearing an anxious look upon seeing Bert at the house so early.

"Whatever is the matter, Bert?" She asks as they meet half way.

"I apologise Mary Poppins for showing up like this but Miss Persimmon asked me to get you." Bert explains with a compassionate expression. Mary Poppins suddenly looks at him horrified.

"Miss Persimmon? Oh, no. Don`t say that Uncle Albert is..."

"Floating like a balloon I reckon." Bert answered plainly but seeing his fiancé looking so concerned, he places both of his hands on her shoulders momentarily, smiling apologetically as he says:

"I`m sorry Mary Poppins." She dismisses this with a shake of her head as she replies:

"Oh, Bert it is not your fault. I better tell the children that our outing has been postponed." As she turned to go upstairs, Bert called after her.

"Why don't we take them with us? I know that Uncle Albert would love to see them."

"What do you mean by "us", Bert? Have you no work on today?" Mary Poppins asks in a tone of surprise, raising her eyebrows.

"No, it`s nothing that can`t be re-arranged." Bert answers dismissively. Mary Poppins walks back over to him as she says in an authorative tone.

"Bert, you can`t take time off work just because of this. I won`t allow it."

Well, I won`t allow you to deal with this by yourself. If we are going to be married, then we will have to start relying a lot more on one another." Mary Poppins returned Bert`s warm smile. It was beginning to dawn on her just how fortunate she was to have him in her life. For a long time the only person she could rely on was herself. Of course, she knew that Bert was always there when she needed him, but if felt so different knowing that she wouldn't have to be so strong all the time. Now she had Bert to share everything with, but it was still an adjustment; an adjustment she was happy to make. With this in mind Mary Poppins made her way towards the stairs. As she stepped up, placing her hand on the banister, she turned to face Bert and called out:

"I`ll be back in a moment." Bert, who was looking around him, replied:

"Take your time Mary Poppins." As she disappeared from sight, Bert was accosted by Mrs. Banks.

"Oh, Bert I thought that I heard your voice. I am so glad that you are here because there is a matter of business which I simply must discuss with you."

"What seems to be the trouble, Mrs. Banks?" Bert asks curiously.

"Oh, it`s not really that serious Bert. I just wanted to speak to you privately for a moment." Mrs. Banks answered walking towards the banister and looking up the stairs. As she turned back to Bert, he wore a quizzical expression. Mrs. Banks smiled lightly as she explained.

"I didn't want Jane or Michael to overhear us or they may get carried away." Bert smiled politely as he approached her saying:

"I don't understand how our conversation could excite Jane and Michael. Would you please tell me what it is you are talking about, Mrs. Banks." Bert retorted smiling politely but with evident confusion in his voice.

"Well, the engagement party of course." She replied in an incredulous tone as she walked back to the drawing room doorway. Bert stood frozen to the floor for a moment. Then he swiftly spun around in total confusion as he exclaimed:

"Huh?" He walked towards her as he asked:

"What engagement party?"

"Yours and Mary Poppins: Mr. Banks and I would love to host it for you both especially since you have been so kind to Jane and Michael." Mrs. Banks explained with a warm smile. Bert chuckled incredulously before speaking.

"Well, Mrs. Banks you `ave certainly caught me by surprise." He laughed incredulously as he finished speaking. He turned and walked a couple of steps before he returned to face Mrs. Banks saying:

"I really don't know what to say. It`s very kind of you to offer and I thank you for your generosity but it`s just that Mary Poppins and I `aven't set a date yet." Bert explained, fiddling with his upper shirt buttons.

"Oh, well that shouldn't stop you from having an engagement party, Bert. Unless. You don't want to..." Bert raises his eyebrows, thinking that he has given the wrong impression.

"No, it`s not that Mrs. Banks. I just need to speak to Mary Poppins before committing." Bert replies as he smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I understand. Our offer still stands if you want to avail of it." Mrs. Banks retorts. As Bert is about to offer his gratitude, he is interrupted.

"BERT!" Jane and Michael shouted from the top of the stairs. Bert looked up, smiling brightly.

"There is no need to shout Jane and Michael." Mrs. Banks corrected them.

"After all, you are in a house and not a zoo." Mary Poppins called, coming behind them. The children looked sheepishly at them both. As their nanny ushered them down the stairs, Bert asked:

"`Ow are you two today?"

"Just fine thank you Bert." Jane replied smiling sweetly as Bert met them at the foot of the stairs.

"Is it true that you and Mary Poppins are going out alone today?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I`m afraid so, Michael: but we will make it up to you both soon, won`t we Mary Poppins?" Bert asked as she descended the final step and stood beside him.

"Yes, of course we shall but for now we must go."

"Perhaps we could go on a picnic to the park." Jane suggested smiling hopefully.

"Maybe we could jump through another chalk painting and go see the circus." Michael suggested smiling widely. Mary Poppins smiled softly as Bert laughed lightly and said:

"I promise that we will `ave a...

"Jolly `Oliday..." Jane and Michael chimed in and laughed jovially.

"...real soon." Bert said, finishing his sentence with a light laugh.

"I reckon we need to work on that cockney accent and all." Bert added with a bright smile. The children laughed joyously which their mother observed.

"We will see you two later. Goodbye Mrs. Banks." Mary Poppins called out as she walked to the hall door.

"`Ave a good day Jane and Michael. Goodbye Mrs. Banks." Bert called out as he smiled and left with Mary Poppins. Mrs. Banks smiled as she waved and bid them both goodbyes. She then turned to her children and asked them to join her in the kitchen.

"So, what are you thinking?" Bert asked as he and Mary Poppins arrived at Uncle Albert`s. She was somewhat transfixed on the door in deep reflection and so was oblivious to anything Bert said. He looked at her concernedly as he said:

"`Ave I said the wrong thing `ere, Mary Poppins?" She suddenly turned to look at him starkly as she responded:

"No, Bert of course you haven't. It`s just a lot to take in." Bert stopped and considered her response for a moment.

"An engagement party is a lot to take in?" He asked, perplexed by her reaction.

"Yes, in terms of what it represents. Good morning Miss Persimmon."

"Good morning Mary Poppins, Bert. I am so relieved that you are both here." She replied as they stepped into the hallway.

"`As there been any improvement since we spoke?" Bert asked.

"Not a lot: he is still levitating in the drawing room. I do hope that you can help him, Mary Poppins."

"I will certainly try, thank you Miss Persimmon." She smiled and left Bert and Mary to deal with things. Bert puffed as he turned to Mary with a hand gesture and said:

"Well, after you Mary Poppins." She turned and knocked once on the door before entering. Once inside, their eyes immediately followed the sound of laughter coming from the ceiling.

"Oh, Uncle Albert this is getting ridiculous." Mary Poppins cried, shaking her head disapprovingly. Bert glanced sideways at her and then returned his attention to her uncle as he spoke.

"I`m sorry my dear but I just couldn't help it." Uncle Albert replied through convulsions.

"What seems to have caused the problem this time, Uncle Albert?" Bert asked pleasantly.

"I was thinking about the prospect of you and Mary finally being married and it made me so happy inside..."

"...that you levitated right off the floor." Mary Poppins interjected sardonically.

"It`s good to see someone excited about it." Bert retorted despondently. Mary Poppins glared at him sternly saying:

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bert turned to his left as he faced her directly, saying:

"I just don't understand why you are being so dismissive over `aving an engagement party."

"I thought I explained to you Bert that we had more important matters to deal with." Mary replied, rolling her eyes towards her uncle who was watching them both anxiously from the ceiling.

"It just sounds to me like you are not interested Mary Poppins."Bert responded flatly. As Mary was about to retort, Uncle Albert interjected.

"Oh, please don't fight you two. After all the time it took you both to get this far...this is so sad." Uncle Albert began to slowly drop to the floor.

"Well, at least something `as been accomplished today." Bert remarked at seeing Uncle Albert sitting on the floor. Bert began to walk to the other end of the room, hands in pockets, as Mary looked between both him and her uncle. As he stood up he said:

"What is all this about?" Bert walked back as he responded:

"Mrs. Banks has offered to host an engagement party for us but it seems that Mary is not interested and I don't understand why. Per`aps it`s the wedding that she has lost interest in." Bert explained as he deliberately kept eye contact with Uncle Albert only. Mary Poppins felt hurt by his supposition and immediately rounded on him.

"That is not true Bert. Now, can we please focus on what we came here for?"

"You see, she is blatantly ignoring the topic." Bert exclaimed throwing his hand in the air and walking away. He turned back to face Mary as she said:

"If we aren't gonna talk about it, then I best go somewhere that I am wanted."

"Bert..."

"The Lord Mayor is expecting me to paint `is drawing room. It looks like you are ok now Uncle Albert so please excuse me." As he turned to leave, Mary called after him.

"Bert, please don't go." After turning the handle in the door, Bert turns around and looks at her sadly, saying:

"I reckon that we need time to process things, Mary Poppins. See you later."

As Bert left Mary Poppins stood transfixed to the floor, starring sadly in the area he had occupied, she began to wonder if Bert had sensed something she had overlooked. Uncle Albert broke her reverie by demanding an explanation. However, his niece could offer him nothing as she turned to face him. He offered her a compassionate glance and suggested she sit and have tea with him to which she agreed.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and trace your steps so to speak." Albert suggested as he poured them both cups of tea.

"Well, Bert came to convey a message from Miss Persimmon concerning your problem earlier and he insisted on coming with me."

"That sounds a lot like the Bert I know. What did he actually say? It might help us get some clarity on things." Uncle Albert suggested as he set the teapot down and poured in some milk after offering his niece first.

"Although I insisted that he go to work, Bert felt that as we are about to get married that we should start relying more on one another when problems arise. On the way over here, he tells me that Mrs. Banks wants to host an engagement party for us."

"Is there a problem with that?" Uncle Albert asks as he drinks some tea. Mary Poppins returns her cup to her saucer as she replies:

"I don't know Uncle Albert. It just feels like...there are so many people involved in planning our day and events leading up to it. Bert and I have no say which isn't right."

"Is there anything else?" He asks as she declines his offer of a cake.

"What do you mean? Isn`t that enough?" She asks incredulously.

"No because I can`t believe that that is responsible for your inner turmoil. Do you want to know what I think? I think that you are terrified of marrying Bert because you feel that you will be sacrificing your identity as both a woman but also as a nanny. Don`t you know that Bert would never ask or expect you to do anything you didn't want to? He loves you Mary."

"I love him too, Uncle Albert." She answers serenely as she looks at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"No, Mary I mean he really _loves_ you. I can`t tell you how long it has been since I have seen a man who loves a woman as much as Bert loves you. The last thing in the world he would ever do is make you un-happy. If working as a nanny after you are married is what you wanted then I know Bert would support your decision."

"I don't want to work as a nanny after we are married but I just feel that I need some purpose outside of being Bert`s wife." Mary Poppins explains, toying with the handle on her cup.

"How old are Jane and Michael?" Uncle Albert asks, observing her.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Mary asks as she faces him directly.

"Just please answer the question, Mary." Uncle Albert said with a mild smile.

"Jane is eight and Michael is seven. Why?"

"They are still young enough to have a full time nanny and perhaps their parents will have more children."

"Uncle Albert, it is not customary for a woman to work after she is married."

"Nor is it customary for a woman to travel across the world on an umbrella." Mary stares at him starkly.

"I know that those children adore you Mary and I am equally certain that they would be devastated to lose you again."

"Bert and I would see them from time to time." Mary answers as she smoothes out the white table cloth on her side.

"It`s not the same and you know it. What is to stop you from staying on as their nanny after you are married? You could help them with their school work, take them on outings and do essentially all the things you are doing now. Obviously, living with them wouldn't be practical. It is something worth considering."

"My purpose was to help them establish a relationship with their parents and I think they are starting to." Mary retorts as she returns her gaze to her uncle.

"Kat Alfred was your governess and she was the best thing that ever happened to you. Unfortunately, your parents weren't as interested in rectifying their flaws as Mr. and Mrs. Banks appear to be. You can continue to guide Jane and Michael as well as their parents into being the best that they can be. We both know that you won't be able to stay away from them. Why don't you speak to Bert about it first?"

"He won`t be home yet and even if he was, I doubt he would speak to me."

"He loves you. He will speak to you. Go talk to him." Uncle Albert says as he pats the back of his niece`s hand.

That evening, when she had plucked up the courage, Mary Poppins knocked on Bert`s front door. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing! As she was about to leave, Bert walked in through the gate. He stopped for a moment as they both stared at one another cautiously. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Bert smiled brightly. He dropped his painting equipment and embraced Mary Poppins who had met him half way. After they relinquished he said:

"I`m sorry for my behaviour earlier Mary Poppins. It was wrong of me to leave like that."

"Bert you have nothing to apologise for. Instead of being so evasive, I should have been honest with you. I apologise." Bert smiled softly and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes and said:

"Why don't we meet half way on this since neither of us is proud of our actions?"

"That sounds just fine to me, Bert." Mary Poppins answered smilingly. Bert reciprocated brightly and kissed her lightly.

"If you don't want an engagement party, we don't have to `ave one." Bert offered as he began gathering his items from the path.

"That isn't it at all. I would like to explain some things to you but could we go inside, please?"

"Oh, sure of course; come on in."

This was the first time that Mary Poppins was in Bert`s house. As she walked across the threshold, she began to observe her surroundings. It was twilight: bright enough to make out the shape of things but too dark to be certain of anything. Bert switched on the light in the hall as he closed the door behind him. On the left was a glass table which was used for daily purposes. On top of it was a framed photograph of his parents. Just a few feet away from that was the stairs. On the right was the sitting room: the kitchen and dining room were joined onto this. Just beside the door of the sitting room was a closet which Bert used for storing his work supplies. He smiled as Mary Poppins observed it all. He walked to the closet and opened it, putting in his painting equipment. Mary Poppins picked up the photo and smiled fondly at it. As she replaced it, Bert walked to her saying:

"It`s not quite as grand as what you are used to I know but what do you think?"

"I think it is perfect, Bert. I am very proud of what you have accomplished as I know they are too." She pointed to the photo of his parents. Bert smiled mildly as he kissed her.

"Thank you Mary Poppins. Why don't we go `ave some tea in the kitchen."

"That would be wonderful." She answered chirpily.

Mary Poppins sat at the table as Bert made them a pot of tea. She contemplated what it would be like to live here with him after they were married. Although it was small, the size didn't bother her in the slightest. She could be happy living anywhere with Bert. However, there was a thought which was running through her mind for some time. That was the idea of them buying a house which was theirs: a fresh start for them. They would have more than enough to do this once she had sold her family home. As Bert came to the table and set the teapot down, she asked if she could assist but he declined. Once he had brought cups from the cupboard, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar; he sat across from her and asked:

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He poured tea into the cups as Mary Poppins answered.

"I realise that I owe you an explanation for my behaviour earlier so I ask you to please bare with me. The reason that I appeared disinterested towards the idea of having an engagement party is a little tricky to explain."

"You know that you can tell me anything Mary." Bert offered gently, smiling softly as he poured some milk into his cup. She reciprocated a little.

"Bert, for as long as I can remember I have thought about how it would feel to be married to you. You are everything to me and I simply couldn't imagine my life without you. However, we or rather I have been used to being alone in essence and I only ever could depend on myself to get by. After you left today, Uncle Albert and I had a talk and I believe he clarified exactly what was bothering me."

"What was that?" Bert asked curiously, as he drank some tea.

"To put it quite plainly: Jane and Michael. Out of all the children and all the families that I have worked with over the years, they are the only ones I am unable to separate myself from." Bert replaced his cup on its saucer as he lowered his head in an effort to hide his smiling expression from Mary. He always knew that those children meant a lot more to Mary Poppins that she ever admitted aloud. It was easy to understand. Once she did, she was accepting two things. Firstly, she had opened her heart and made a connection with them. That is something she never would dare do because Mary Poppins always needed to be free to go wherever she was needed. However, Bert knew eventually that would change. Therefore, the second element of her admittance is that she was ready to put down roots.

"So, Uncle Albert suggested that I stay on as their nanny after we are married. How do you feel about that?" Bert raised his head and looked at her smilingly.

"Do you even `ave to ask? I know how much those kids mean to you, Mary Poppins. I see `ow your eyes light up whenever their names are mentioned. I never could expect you to walk away from them and I`d be surprised if you did. `Ave you spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Banks about it?"

"No, not yet; I wanted to speak to you first." Bert smiled lightly.

"You know that you can`t put it off forever. `Ow about I walk you `ome and we can all sit down together and talk things through."

"I think that is something that I need to do alone, Bert."

"Okay, that is your decision but I am still walking you `ome. No arguments."

"I happily accept." Bert beamed in response.

As they stood outside No. 17, Mary Poppins began to feel uneasy. Bert sensed this and so he took her hand and gently squeezed it. Mary smiled appreciatively in response. It was so unusual for her to not feel in control. However, she was glad that Bert was by her side and she knew that she could rely on him especially at times like this. They stood in silence for another moment until Mary Poppins was finally ready to go inside.

"I`m going to be right there with you, Mary." Bert said as they climbed the steps to the front door.

"I appreciate that Bert but I will be fine. I know I had a moment back there but I was being ridiculous." Mary responded, unwilling to give into her fear. This was an emotion that was new to Mary Poppins. It wasn't because she had never experienced it before but rather that it was such a long time since she had allowed herself to be vulnerable. Admitting to Bert that she loved him was a whole new beginning for her. By doing so, Mary Poppins had liberated herself from all the confinements and constrictions that she abided by for so long. Subsequently, she had enabled herself to feel various emotions which she kept locked down until this point.

They stood outside the front door. Bert could sense that Mary felt some trepidation. It wasn't a feeling she enjoyed experiencing either.

"It is natural to be scared sometimes Mary." Bert whispered softly.

"I am quite aware of that thank you Bert." Mary Poppins replied curtly. Bert smiled lightly. He knew she wasn't being deliberately abrasive towards him but rather trying to re-capture the courage she always had. He brought his hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

"Nobody expects you to be practically perfect in every way, least of all me. We can take on the world together." He kissed her. They smiled lovingly at one another.

"Come on, let`s go talk to the Banks`s." Bert suggested to which Mary Poppins nodded in acquiesce.

As they stepped inside, they found the place deserted. Bert closed the door gently behind him and looked at his watch.

"It is only 8:00. Where could they be?" He asked as he walked towards Mary Poppins who stood by the stairs, removing her coat.

"I don't know..." They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. As the door swung open, they saw Mrs. Banks emerging, looking a little flustered.

"Oh, I am so pleased that you are both here. George! We simply must speak to you immediately. George!" Mary and Bert looked at one another anxiously.

"Are the children all right?" Mary Poppins asked.

"Oh, yes they are fine. Come in to the drawing room and have a seat while I try to find George." They both walked tentatively inside and followed Mrs. Banks`s instructions.

"I wonder what could be so urgent that would require us both." Mary thought aloud.

"I think we are about to find out." Bert replied upon seeing them coming from the dining room. As they entered the living room, Bert and Mary stood up but were asked to sit down as Mr. and Mrs. Banks sat on nearby armchairs.

"I expect that you are wondering why we want to see you both at this time of night." Mr. Banks exclaimed in a tone of authority.

"The thought did cross our minds." Bert replied with a small smile.

"Yes, well it concerns an offer that Winifred made to you earlier Bert. Have you had time to discuss it together?" Bert turned to Mary, unsure of what to say.

"To be perfectly honest Mr. Banks, we have discussed it but not in any great depth."

"I see."

"It is a very kind offer gov but we just don't know if it would be right to expect you to host our engagement party." Bert retorted politely as he looked between them both.

"Have you made other arrangements?" Mrs. Banks asked inquisitively. Bert looked at Mary and shook his head as he turned back to them.

"No, we haven't really spoken about it at all to be honest. I`ve been busy with work lately and Mary..." Bert turned to her as he spoke. She smiled mildly as he continued.

"Well she `as been looking after Jane and Michael as you know."

"That is precisely why you should have the party here, Bert. I am quite aware that I am not always the easiest person to be around sometimes but I am not blind to the goings on in my house." Mr. Banks crossed one leg over the other as he spoke. Although he addressed them in an authorative manner up to this point, he didn't mean to. It was just his way.

"What do you mean by that?" Bert asked curiously as he leaned forward and joined his hands together. Mr Banks un-crossed his legs, sat up straight and folded his arms as he spoke.

"Before Mary Poppins came into our lives, Winifred and I went through countless nannies. None of them were suitable. I believed it was the children who were at fault but I was wrong. You helped me to see that Bert." It was at this point when Mr. Banks`s tone and eye contact softened.

"I remember not too long ago that you stood here in this room and told me to not take my children for granted. They need me to be their father and not some...jail warden." He waved his hand dismissively in the air as he made that comment.

"Well, I never said that." Bert interjected, sitting back in the sofa. Mr Banks lifted his eyes from the floor to Bert as he replied:

"No, you didn't but that is probably what they see me as. My point is Bert that after that, I made a conscious effort to spend more time with Jane and Michael and truthfully, I enjoyed every minute of it. However, things changed when you left Mary Poppins and I took my frustrations out on them. That is why they ran to you so much Bert. I just felt that they didn't want...that they wanted...they missed spending time with you both and I took it personally which was petulant."

"All that Jane and Michael want is to be loved and to know that their father and mother will be there for them no matter what." Bert looked at Mary as she spoke.

"Mary Poppins is right. I saw the four of you outside the park that day, flying a kite and it was such a beautiful sight. All you `ave to do is spend time with them, enjoy them and above all else; love them just as they are and I guarantee that they will reciprocate."

"I am prepared to do just that Bert but we want you to allow us to repay the favour that you have bestowed on us. We would be honoured to host your engagement party right here. Obviously you can invite who you want and we will cover all the expenses." Bert and Mary looked at one another, searching for an answer.

"Oh, please allow us to do this for you. The both of you have done so much for this family...we would love to help you celebrate your night together." Mrs. Banks interjected smilingly.

"Well, all right then but only if Jane and Michael can attend part of it at least. If not for them, none of this would be an issue."

"I doubt that we could keep them away, even if we did want to." Mrs. Banks retorted smiling happily at them. Bert and Mary reciprocated as they stood up, shaking hands with both and thanked them graciously for their kind offer.

"There is one other thing that I would like to speak to you about. It concerns my position here after Bert and I are married." Mr. and Mrs. Banks look at one another questioningly as Mary looks to Bert who encourages her to continue.

"I am conscious that it isn`t proper for a married woman to work but then again, I have never been one to live by social rules or expectations." Bert smiles proudly which is noticed by the recipients of her address.

"Furthermore, I believe that I have a lot more to offer Jane and Michael regarding educational practices and these cannot be simply learned or taught in a matter of weeks. Therefore, I would very much like to stay on as their nanny for as long as they need me. Would this be pleasing to you?"

"To be honest with you Mary Poppins, I had not expected you to stay on after you were married. In fact, I was dreading having to tell the children but now that you are prepared to keep things as they are, I must admit that it pleases me greatly. What do you say Winifred?"

"Well George, I second your motion. It is wonderful news that you are happy to remain here Mary Poppins. Of course, we both know there will be some changes but we can discuss that later. Do you have a date set?"

"No, but we will discuss that and let you know." Bert replied kindly as he smiled lightly.

"Wonderful. Well, I don't know about you Winifred but I think I will go to bed. I have an early meeting in the morning so I shall say good night to you both."

"Oh, yes, I will go too George. It has been a long day. Goodnight Mary Poppins. Goodnight Bert."

"Goodnight." They chimed in unison and then they were alone.

Once they were out of sight, Bert puffed and laughed lightly as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that went very well I must say. In fact, it went better than I expected." He admitted as he resumed his seat on the sofa. Mary Poppins remained where she was for another few seconds but then followed suit.

"Yes, it went very well and I am pleased to see that the four of us appear to be getting along much better. I was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen."

"I suppose it `ad to `appen eventually what with us seeing so much of each other."

"Hmm I expect so." Mary answered distractedly. Bert noticed this and asked what was bothering her.

"I was just thinking about a conversation we had before that concerned my family home. Nothing has changed in that regard Bert. I still want to sell it, more than ever."

"`Ow does your uncle Albert feel about that?"

"I haven't discussed it with him." Mary answered plainly.

"Well don't you think you ought to?" Bert asked in a surprised tone.

"I don't see why it concerns him, Bert. There are only two people connected to it and they are both in this room." Bert raised his eyebrows as he said:

"Why do you think that it still concerns me?"

"Because you lived there with me for most of your life, Bert. Are we really going to start arguing about this again?"

No, I am just trying to understand why you are consulting me and not your uncle. After all, `e is connected to that estate."

"No, he isn't Bert. I am the primary beneficiary of that estate. I have been since I turned twenty-one. As I told you before, your mother was left 40% ownership by my parents in their will. After she passed away, that 40% was left to you. Therefore, you own 40% of the Poppins family home. Now, do you understand why I am consulting you?"

"`Ow do you know all of this?" Bert asked quizzically. As Mary was about to respond, Bert said:

"I just assumed that 40% would be returned to you. I didn't realise it was still in my name."

"Before I began travelling ten years ago, I enquired about the legality of this. It is clearly stated in the wills of both parties that 50% of the estate belongs to the Poppins family and the remainder 40% belongs to the Alfred`s. My parents knew that your mother was a good person who would look after me in their absence. In turn, your mother felt the same way about you, Bert. Therefore, the lawyers told me that while I could sell the property or make any amendments to it without consulting you first; it would be polite to do so. I don't need your permission Bert but I would like to hear your thoughts."

"I don't have a problem with you selling it, Mary. I just want to be sure that you are making the right decision. Once it is gone, you will never get it back. Although you `ave some bad memories of living there, there are some good ones too. All I ask is that you think about it again before acting. Will you do that for me, please?" Mary looks at him sideways as she considers what he is saying. Within a few seconds she responds:

"Okay, I will sleep on it but I guarantee that nothing will change."

"Be that as it may but I also think that you should tell your Uncle Albert about these plans. I am sure that he would appreciate being informed." Mary Poppins inhales deeply and exhales loudly.

"Is there anything else that you would like me to do?" She asks smiling sardonically at him.

"`Ow about a kiss?" He asks smiling brightly. She reciprocates his jovial expression and fulfils his request.

A few moments later she walks him to the front door. They both have an early start in the morning.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow to discuss the guest list for this engagement party?"

"Yes, Bert I think we may need to. Let`s try to keep it small though.

"Less is more, right?" Bert says smilingly.

"Yes, it is. Oh, we must also finalise a date for the actual wedding. Oh, Bert, we have so much to do." Mary exclaims as reality begins to set in. Bert smiles softly as he places his hands on her shoulders saying:

"Now, take it easy Mary Poppins. We will decide all of that over the next few days. Let`s just take one event at a time, okay?"

"Okay." She answers.

"What time tomorrow?" Bert asks before leaving.

"Oh, I don't know. In the evening I expect."

"All right, `ow about dinner? We can go some place casual like...Louie`s."

"That sounds perfect. 7:00?"

"It` s a date. Goodnight Mary Poppins."

Good night Bert."

After they kiss one last time, Bert walks out the door whistling _his_ song all the way home. Mary Poppins smiles as she listens for as long as possible. Then she makes her way upstairs to get some sleep.

**A/N: Honestly, I think I could do better but please let me hear your thoughts. The next chapter will be based on their engagement party, followed by the wedding. I can`t promise that they will posted too quickly what with college resuming but I will do the best I can. : ) **


End file.
